Welcome to Point Place
by RolyRen
Summary: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group.
1. Welcome to Point Place, Wisconsin!

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place.**_

_**Authors Note :: my first 'That '70's Show' Fanfic. Enjoy!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. **_

_**Chapter Title :: Welcome to Point Place, Wisconsin!**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Emily sighed as she placed down a box on her desk in her room. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. She played with her lip ring with her tongue as she thought if she had anything else to bring in. She heard a knock on her door and looked over to see her mom leaning on the door frame.

"You like your new room?" Her mom asked, smiling.

Emily shrugged, "I guess…need to paint it a different color though. To bright." She looked around the room, seeing rainbows, ponies, and bright pink painted around the room.

Her mom sighed, "I know you miss your friends at New York. But you will make new friends here."

Emily scoffed and pushed some brownish red hair out of her face, "Whatever." Her mom looked down then heard the door bell ring. "I'll be right back."

Her mother walked to the main hall then to the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Bob Pinciotti, this is my wife Midge Pinciotti, and my daughter Donna." Bob smiled at her. She smiled and nodded to them. Donna was holding a pie and Midge was holding a tub of lemonade. "Come in, come in!" Jill said, opening the door wider. They all came in and walked to the kitchen. Donna set the pie on the counter and looked around.

"Wow…nice place." Donna said, crossing her arms. Jill smiled and took some cups out from a box. "Yes. It is very nice." She handed them each a glass and poured some lemonade in each glass.

"So, how old are you Donna?" Jill asked.

"Sixteen." She said, taking a sip.

"Oh! My daughter is the same age as you!" Jill smiled.

Donna smiled, "You have a daughter? Finally, another girl in this neighborhood!"

Jill smiled, "She's just down the main hall. You can go see her if you wish."

Donna nodded and placed her glass on the counter. "You guys have fun talking." She nodded to her parents and Jill. "It was nice meeting you..uhh."

Jill smiled, "Just call me Jill." Donna nodded, "Alright then. _Jill_." She laughed a little and walked out of the kitchen.

_**XXX**_

Emily glared at her wall, "Who the hell would put crap like that up?" She took some Led Zeppelin and Rolling Stones posters out. She started to unroll the posters when there was a knock on her door. Emily looked over and stared.

"Umm…Hi, I'm Donna. I live next door." She said walking in and putting a hand in her pocket.

Emily smiled, "Hey, I'm Emily."

Donna smiled, "I see you got the room the little girl had when she lived here."

Emily sighed and giggled, "I'm wondering who could live with this much color. It's sickening."

Donna laughed and walked over to the window, "I could help you paint the room."

Emily smiled, "Really? Oh that would be awesome!" Donna smiled, "Yeah, Eric have extra paint in his basement that he doesn't need."

"Eric?" Emily asked.

Donna nodded, "This guy that lives on the other side of me. We have known each other for…years."

Emily smirked, "You like him." Donna laughed nervously, "No…No I don't."

Emily laughed, "I was kidding, but now I know its true."

Donna laughed, "Everyone is over in his basement now. Wanna meet them?"

Emily nodded, "Oh please! It's so boring here!" Donna smiled and headed to the door, with Emily following her.

_**XXX**_

"Now, there are a few things I need to warn you about." Donna said, walking into Forman's driveway. Emily nodded.

"Okay, Kelso, he's a major flirt, will do anything to get in a girls pants. Fez, he's a little…weird." Emily raised an eyebrow, "Weird?" Donna nodded, "He's a foreign exchange student." Emily giggled and nodded, "Okay."

"Jackie, will judge the hell out of you. She thinks the world revolves around her." Emily laughed, "I can handle her. I've dealt with that kind of people before."

"Eric, well, you don't need to worry about him." Donna started walking down the stairs to the basement. "And Hyde…it might take a while for him to warm up to you. So don't feel bad it he ignores you." Emily nodded.

Donna opened the door and walked in, Emily following.

Eric, Hyde, and Fez were yelling, "Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug!" at Kelso while he downed a bottle of beer. Donna rolled her eyes and slammed the door after Emily walked in, getting their attention. Kelso stopped drinking and everyone looked over at them.

"Who's she?" Eric asked, pointing at her.

Donna smiled and sat in the beach chair, "Guys, this is Emily. She just moved in next to me."

Eric nodded, "Oh yeah. My parents were going over to greet you guys later today."

Emily nodded and looked around, "Nice basement."

Hyde got up and walked over to her, holding his belt. "Nice Led Zeppelin shirt."

Emily nodded to him, "Rush. Nice choice."

"So, you know Led Zeppelin?" Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"Met them once or twice," Emily shrugged, "Have an autographed guitar from them."

"Nice," Hyde walked to her side and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Let me introduce you to the group." Emily played with her lip ring with her tongue again and nodded.

He pointed to Eric, "This is Scrawny Little Neighbor Boy. He's weak, geeky, clumsy-" Eric cut in, "Hey!" Hyde held a hand up, "but a good guy at heart. And the good part is, he won't get in your pants." Hyde smirked.

Emily giggled, "Well, that's good to know." She glanced at Donna, who was smiling and hiding her laugh.

Hyde then motioned to Kelso, "This is Kelso. He's an idiot. End of story." Kelso was to busy staring at Emily's breasts to realize what Hyde said.

Emily flushed, "If he doesn't stop staring I'm gonna deck him."

Hyde smirked, "It won't be the first time for it." Eric slapped the back of Kelso's head.

He motioned to Donna, "Donna, you already know, but I will give you a tip about her."

Donna looked at Hyde and raised an eyebrow, "Tip?"

Hyde silenced her, "Get on her bad side and you will never be seen again."

Donna smiled and hid her laugh, "Seriously Hyde?" Emily giggled.

Hyde them motioned to Fez, "Now this is our foreign friend. Fez. We don't know how to pronounce his name, so we just call him Fez." Hyde shrugged a little.

"Do I need to know anything about him?" Emily asked.

"You just need to know that he is a big pervert." Hyde said, smiling a little at her. She nodded and smiled back.

Then he sighed, "Then there is the troubled girl."

"Troubled?" Emily asked.

"Jackie." Hyde sighed. Emily nodded, "You mean the Princess?" Hyde nodded, and as he was about to go on, Jackie opened the basement door and slammed it shut.

"Why is it so hard to get a good pair of shoes here?" Jackie yelled before looking over at Emily and Hyde. "Umm…Who's the girl with the lip piercing?"

Donna got up, "Jackie, this is Emily. She just moved here." Jackie scoffed and pushed through Emily and Hyde, sitting down next to Kelso.

"I already have to deal with Lumberjack. Now I have to deal with…" Jackie looked Emily over, "a low life."

Emily's eye twitched, "Excuse me?"

Jackie looked at her as she leaned on Kelso, "A low life…you know…hustlers, thugs, drug dealers-"

Emily held up her hand and sighed, "I get it, Princess." Jackie smiled and clapped her hands, "Good." She turned to Kelso and patted his leg, "Come on, Michael. We need to talk." She got up and walked past Hyde and Emily, waiting at the door for Kelso. "Come on!" She whined.

Kelso groaned, "Come on Jackie! I'm having fun here!"

Jackie stomped her foot, "I don't care Michael! Just come on!" Kelso moaned loudly, "FINE!"

Jackie smiled and walked up the stairs as Kelso followed her, closing the door behind him.

Emily crossed her arms, "I don't like her." Hyde walked back to his chair and sat down. "No one does." Emily sat where Kelso once sat, which was in-between Fez and Eric.

"So what do you guys do down here?"

They all smirked.


	2. The Hub and The Concert

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: my first 'That '70's Show' Fanfic. Enjoy!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. **_

_**Chapter Title :: The Hub and The Concert**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

The gang, not including Fez who had to head home, headed into The Hub and took their seats by the side. Donna and Emily sat on the booth while the boys, Hyde and Eric, grabbed chairs and sat around the other half of the table.

"So, you like it here it Point Place so far?" Eric asked.

Emily shrugged, "It has it's perks, but I miss New York."

"Where in New York are you from?" Donna asked.

"New York City. It was a pretty awesome place. A lot to do." Emily smiled.

"New York, huh?" Hyde said, thinking. "What's it like?"

"Well…for me it was quite boring. My mother made me stay in our apartment the whole time, other then going to school. But from what I saw from my window…Overcrowded, Noisy, and Big."

Eric chuckled, "Well, that's so much like Point Place."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Eric, get us some drinks."

Eric sighed, "Fine." He got up and took Hyde with him.

"So, I got Eric some Todd Rundgren tickets for his birthday. And I'm trying to figure out how to make him take me, Hyde, Kelso, and we have an extra ticket if you want to come." Donna said. Emily nodded and smiled, "I would like that, Donna."

Donna smiled, "Awesome! So maybe you could help me persuade Eric to take us?"

Emily nodded, "Of course! It would be my pleasure!" Donna looked up as the boys came back with their coke glass bottles. Hyde handed Emily her bottle and sat down as Eric did the same to Donna.

"So, Eric…I hear your birthday is coming up." Emily said, taking a sip of her coke.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot." Eric said, sarcastically of course, but in a joking matter.

Emily giggled, "Donna got you, Hyde, Kelso, herself, and she had an extra ticket and invited me to a Todd Rundgren concert."

Eric looked at Donna, "Really? That's-That's awesome! Where's the concert?"

"Milwaukee." Donna said.

Eric froze, "I..I just got the Vista Cruiser. You know my dad would kill me. He even told me no trips out of town."

"I know, I know. And that's why I have a plan!" Donna smiled.

_**XXX**_

"No! No! NO! NOOOO!" Eric whined as he tried to start up his car again. Donna, Hyde, and Emily sat in the back seat, while Eric complained about the car not starting and Kelso was sleeping.

"Look, theirs a gas station just a half a mile up, we'll just push the cruiser till we get there." Emily said, pointing at a sign. Eric hit his head on the wheel. "Okay, just…we can't get any scratches on it." Everyone, but Kelso, got out and helped tow the car to the gas station.

_**XXX**_

Eric, Kelso, Hyde, Donna, and Emily sat in front of the gas station, waiting for some news on the Cruiser.

The mechanic came back and told them the deal, "You just need a new battery. Everything else with the car is fine."

Eric looked at the group, "Anyone have enough money for a new battery?"

Everyone shook their head.

"So, where are you all headed anyways?" The mechanic asked.

"The Tood Rundgren concert." Donna said, leaning her head on a pole.

"Well, how about this. You give me two of those concert tickets…and the new battery is on me." The mechanic smiled at them.

"I can give up my ticket." Emily said, shrugging and playing with her lip ring.

"Me too, I guess." Hyde said. Eric smiled at them, "I owe you guys."

"You bet you do, Rinky-Dink." Emily said, using her new nickname for him.

Eric took out two tickets and handed it to the mechanic. He smiled and put the tickets in his pocket, "I'll be done in no time." The Mechanic walked away.

Eric looked at Hyde, "I thought you would of loved to see Todd Rundgren." Hyde shrugged, "Someone's gotta watch out for the new girl."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself." Hyde sighed and leaned back onto the wall next to her, "You don't know the secrets of this place. People can come out of no where and snatch you."

Emily smirked and poked his chest, "So you care about me."

Hyde coughed, "I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, then what would you call it…_Big Daddy_?" Emily played with her lip ring, trying not to smirk. Donna and Eric were snickering as Kelso was slowly falling asleep.

Hyde stayed silent as everyone started laughing, waking Kelso up.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU, JACKIE!" Kelso yelled, waking up. That just made everyone laugh more.

_**XXX**_

Donna, Kelso, and Eric were at the concert with the Mechanic and his boyfriend as Hyde and Emily laid on the front of the Vista Cruiser. They hadn't talked since the Gas station.

Hyde's eyed were hidden behind his sunglasses, Emily couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. She sighed, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you back there."

Hyde stayed silent.

"Oh come on, Hyde! I know you're awake!" Emily sat up and faced him. Hyde sighed and sat up too.

"You didn't embarrass me." Hyde said, leaning back on his hands and looking at her.

"Good." She smiled.

"But I do have a request, " Hyde said, leaning closer to her, "Don't put me in the spot light like that again."

She smirked, "And if I do?"

Hyde pulled back and smirked, "I'll have Kelso kiss you."

Emily laughed and played with her lip ring, "To afraid to do it yourself?"

Hyde stared at her, "I never said that."

Emily giggled, "_Sure_."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to kiss you, I would. I'm not afraid to kiss anyone, _especially you._"

Emily smirked and laid back down on the Cruiser.

"What are you smirking about?" Hyde asked, annoyed.

Emily giggled, "Oh nothing, _Big Daddy_."

"You're doing it again." Hyde said, warning her.

"No ones here, Hyde." Emily laughed.

Hyde laid down and leaned on his side facing her, "So? Just imagine someone was here."

Emily played with her lip ring with her tongue.

"So, what's the history behind the lip ring?" Hyde asked, motioning toward the lip ring.

"Oh, this thing?" Emily looked at him, "Well…long story short, my dad got me it for my birthday before he died. They came as a pair and he was gonna wear the other one on his ear." She pulled out the necklace under her shirt that held the other piercing, "Only thing I have to remember my dad by."

Hyde nodded and laid down on the cruiser. It was silent for a few minutes before Hyde said, "If you ever need someone to talk to…I'm here for you."

Emily laughed, "Don't get all mushy on me, Hyde."

"Mushy? Whose getting mushy?" Hyde said, looking at her. She leaned on the side of her body facing him, "Well, you know a little bit about my history…what about yours?"

Hyde sighed, "I don't really like to talk about my problems." Emily nodded and laid back down, pushing some of her brownish red hair out of her face, "Well. If you even need someone to talk to…I'm here for you…_Big Daddy_." She snickered.

Hyde looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. "I think you'll do fine here." Emily smiled, "Really? Think I can handle all the _Macho Men _like Eric that are around here?"

Hyde chuckled, "Well, I'll set Kelso on you to see if you can handle them." Emily laughed harder and held her sides. Hyde just smiled more. Once Emily stopped laughing she looked up at the stars.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Emily smiled. Hyde nodded, and put a hand behind his head and a hand near Emily's hand, "Me too." She blushed a little, feeling Hyde's hand near hers.

Things stayed silent as their hands got closer together. Right when Steven was about to hold her hand, Kelso jumped on Hyde.

"Kelso!" Hyde pushed him off, making Kelso fall on the floor, of him then jumped off the Cruiser and jumped on Kelso, wrestling him. Donna and Eric came on the other side of the cruiser as Emily sat up and giggled. "They always fight like this?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Ow! My eye!" Kelso got away from Hyde. Hyde stood up and rolled his eyes.

"The concerts over?" Emily asked. "No…The Mechanic and his boyfriend were getting really…creepy." Donna said as she opened the door to the cruiser. Emily got down and got in the back after Donna. Hyde got in on the other side and Kelso crawled over to the front seat next to Eric.

_**XXX**_

They dropped Kelso off, but as Eric offered Hyde a ride home he said that he would walk from his house. Once at the Foreman's house, Emily said good bye to Donna and Eric, and walked away with Hyde.

Donna and Eric laid on the cruiser. (what happens in that episode with Donna and Eric is what happened in this part).

_**XXX**_

Emily started walking to her house before she realize Hyde was behind her.

"I thought you said I would make it fine in this place?" Emily stopped and looked at Hyde.

He pointed out, "During the day, cupcake."

She giggled, "You never mentioned night or day, _Big Daddy_." Hyde walked past Emily as she giggled.

_**XXX**_

End of chapter 2 :D


	3. Happy Birthday Eric!

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: my first 'That '70's Show' Fanfic. Enjoy!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. **_

_**Chapter Title :: Happy Birthday Eric! (Eric's Birthday)**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Emily, Hyde, Jackie, Kelso, Eric, Donna, and Fez sat down in front of the tv in the basement. Emily sitting in her new seat, next to Hyde who was sitting in his usual seat. Jackie was standing behind the couch, Kelso in front of her, and her playing with his hair. Eric sat next to Kelso, and Donna sitting on the floor in front of him. And Fez sitting in the beach chair.

They discussed what was happening in the show, Emily staying out of the conversation, as her mind was wandering around things. She barely even noticed when Kitty came down and started doing laundry. She did hear something about Eric's sister coming down then Fez talking about how loving a girl will come with livestock or some crap like that. Emily growled, frustrated and got up, walking to the basement door and up the stairs. Everyone stared at her, except Jackie, as Emily walked out.

"Umm…I know we've only known Emily for a few days but…she-she doesn't seem like that kind that would walk out with no reason." Eric said. Hyde was actually a little worried about her. She has been acting like it since yesterday morning, when her and her mother had a fight about her father.

"Well, I'm happy that lowlife is gone. She just gets in the way." Jackie said. She has been noticing how Kelso talks more to Emily than he does to her. Hyde glared at Jackie, "You don't know Emily, Jackie."

Jackie pulled a little on Kelso hair, "Doesn't matter. I can tell by the way she acts that she comes from a bad family." Hyde calmed himself.

"Jackie, Hyde is right. You and Emily don't even talk. You have no right to call her a low life." Donna stood up for Emily. "Oh…be quite Lumberjack." Jackie said, pulling more on Kelso's hair.

"Hey! Jackie! Watch it! The hair is part of the package!" Kelso said, pulling away from her.

Jackie made a loud annoying noise and stormed upstairs.

Once she was out of the basement Donna looked at Hyde. "Do you know what's wrong with her Hyde? She has seemed…off lately." Hyde looked at the tv, "I don't know if she would want me to talk about it with you guys. She was shaky just talking about it with me."

Donna nodded, getting up, "Well, I'm gonna go check on her. Make sure she's alright." Donna looked at Eric, "Go eat breakfast with your parents." Eric whined in a funny way, "Do I have to?"

Donna laughed and walked to the door and walked up the stairs, closing the door behind her.

_**XXX**_

Donna found Emily leaning on the Basket Ball hoop pole, facing the wall of leaves. "Hey, you alright?" Donna walked over to Emily. Emily wiped her eyes quickly before Donna could see them. "Ugh…Yeah, I'm…fine." Emily sniffed.

"Seriously? What's wrong Emily?"

Emily sighed and looked at Donna, "My mom…she told me something about my dad. Said that he killed himself…and that it was my fault that he was dead…she told me…" Emily wiped some tears away, "That the reason he committed suicide…is because…he couldn't live with a daughter as a failure."

Donna looked horrified, "She said that?"

Emily nodded, "She was drunk when she said it though. I'm use to things she says when she's drunk but this…I couldn't handle this." Donna nodded and hugged Emily.

Emily cried into Donna's shoulder.

_**XXX**_

The boys were playing basket ball as Jackie, Donna, and Emily were on the sidelines. Emily sitting on the cruiser, while Jackie and Donna were leaning on the front of the cruiser.

"So," Jackie started. "What?" Donna said, annoyed. She still didn't like what Jackie had said about Emily.

"What are you getting Eric for his birthday?" Jackie smiled at her.

"I don't know…Nothing seems…_right_." Donna thought.

Emily put her hand on Donna's shoulder, "Get him some balls to ask you out." Donna laughed and Jackie smiled a little.

"I want to get him something…that means something…I don't know…something very special." Donna thought, moving her hands, trying to think of something to get the guy she liked.

Donna glanced at Eric, which Jackie and Emily caught, Jackie gasped.

"He kiss you!" She squealed. Donna panicked, "Shh! I don't want anyone to know!"

Jackie pointed to the Cruiser, "Get in the car, NOW DONNA! We need to talk about this!" Donna looked at Emily. Emily smiled, "I'll cover, go have your girly talk with Princess."

Donna and Jackie got in the car. The boys continued to play basket ball, not even noticing that Donna and Jackie went in the car. Emily flushed a little as Hyde jumped and she saw his lean stomach. She shook her head, getting her mind out of those thoughts.

The boys quit playing basket ball and pulled Fez off the ground and started to carry him to the basement.

Emily nodded to Donna and Jackie for them to continue as Emily followed the boys to the basement.

_**XXX**_

Kelso and Hyde pushed Fez into the basement. Once Emily got down their she saw Kelso and Fez staring at a woman who was wearing only a red Wisconsin sweater, and ankle high white socks.

"Hello, Kelso." She looked at Hyde, smirking a little, "Hello…Hyde." Emily didn't like it and walked over to Hyde, crossing her arms. "Who is the goddess?" Fez asked. And Kelso went on to inform him that this was Eric's sister, Laurie.

Laurie looked Emily up and down, "Who's the poser?"

Emily laughed, "Didn't know sluts knew how to talk…thought all they knew how to do was suck and moan."

Kelso laughed, "BURN!" Hyde smirked and looked at Emily from the corner of his eye. He really liked this girl.

Laurie looked shocked, "Yeah? Well-"

Eric came down the main stairs of the basement and stopped at the bottom, "Laurie."

Laurie looked at Eric then went back to the laundry, "Eric."

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

"Don't feel like it…I'm to hot for clothes." Laurie laughed at her joke. "But apparently not hot enough to stick with a guy." Eric said, taking a glass coke from the cooler. Laurie glared at him, "I'm almost done. Just stay off my case while I'm down here."

Emily didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. She couldn't get her mind off of the way Laurie looked at Hyde. Once Laurie left the boys calmed down and sat in their respected seats. Emily stood at the same spot, glaring at where Laurie once was.

Once Emily started to pay attention to what the boys were talking about, she heard Kelso say, "You're sister wants _me_. You saw that right?" Emily rolled her eyes and went to the door and walked up the stairs to go see Donna and Jackie.

_**XXX**_

The gang was in the basement, everyone dressed nice, and everyone was quiet. Eric went on the say that he knew why everyone was dressed nice and Kelso said that none of them knew was he was talking about. Emily couldn't help but snicker. Kitty called everyone, but Eric, up to help with the decorations. Emily knew that Eric was gonna try and sneak out, good thing Kitty told Red to block the basement door.

_**XXX**_

Emily and Hyde stayed in the background as Eric opened his presents. Once they were at Donna, Jackie took her out of the room to talk to her. While Jackie and Donna were gone, Red, Kitty, and Donna's parents went over to Donna's house. Telling them that if they made a mess, they were gonna clean it up.

Laurie left, while Eric was telling her to buy them beer, of course she refused, and before she left, Kelso flirted with her and left him hanging.

Emily rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coke, "You do know that you're dating Jackie…right Kelso?"

Kelso laughed a little, "Well, I'm breaking up with her tonight."

"No you're not." Everyone said.

"Shut up!" Kelso yelled.

_**XXX**_

While Jackie got Eric out on the back porch with Donna, Jackie and Kelso were making out on the couch, with Fez watching and pretending he wasn't watching. Emily and Hyde were in the dinning room.

"You okay, cupcake?" Hyde asked. Emily smiled and nodded, ever since that night after the Todd Rundgren concert where Hyde called her cupcake, he never stopped. Even when the boys teased him about it, he didn't stop.

"Did you sort things out with your mother yet?" Hyde didn't want to bring up the subject, but he wanted to know if she would be okay. Emily nodded, "They are sorted out until she gets drunk again." Hyde nodded, "Look, if you even need to crash at my pad, just tell me." Emily nodded and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"Thanks Big Daddy." Emily giggled.

Hyde nodded at her. Emily took another sip of her coke. They were silent for the next few minutes, but Emily noticed that Hyde would look at her every once and a while.

"Why do you do that?" Emily asked, playing with her lip ring while blushing a little.

"What?" Hyde asked. "Look at me." Emily continued to blush and play with her lip ring.

Hyde smirked, "Because you're something worth looking at." Emily stopped playing with her lip ring and blushed more. They both leaned in a little at a time, and when they were about to kiss - "Oohhh. Look at Hyde, finally got himself a girl." A drunk Kitty said as Red walked her up the stairs. "Don't mind us." Red said. Emily blushed and looked down, leaning back onto the chair. Hyde sighed and once Red and Kitty were gone he looked at Emily.

"You…You want to go down to the basement?" Hyde asked. Emily looked at him and nodded, "I'd like that." Hyde got up and took Emily's hand and walked her down to the basement.

_**XXX**_

DON'T WORRY! EMILY AND HYDE DIDN'T DO IT! -.- They just made out a little x3


	4. Streaking

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: Okay, this chapter is gonna be a little more away from the episodes. But it is going to have **__someone __**streaking ^^ AND HYDE IS LIKE…REALLY OOC IN THIS! Bleh :P**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. **_

_**Chapter Title :: Streaking**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Emily, Donna, Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez were sitting in the basement. Kelso, Fez, and Eric were sitting on the couch, Emily and Hyde sitting next to each other in their normal seats, and Donna sitting in the beach chair. Everyone, except Hyde and Emily and Fez, were smirking and staring at them while Emily and Hyde watched tv, not even noticing the others.

"So…Where did you two run off to after the party?" Eric asked, smirking. Donna hid her laugh. Kelso closing his eyes and trying hard not to laugh. Hyde looked at them, "I went home."

Emily didn't even notice that they were talking, she was enjoying the tv show, Scooby-doo. She never really watched TV while she was in New York. She leaned back into the chair and laughed as Scooby started to talk. Everyone, except Hyde, looked at her weird.

"Oh shut up…I never watched tv while I was in New York." Emily crossed her arms, blushing in embarrassment and turning back to the tv.

Hyde couldn't help but smile. He loved her laugh. He knew he was acting different, hell, _EVERYONE _knew he was acting different. He didn't care though. He was happy this way.

"Emily, where did you go after Eric's party?" Donna asked, smiling.

Emily controlled her blush and shrugged, "Home. Where else?" She looked at Donna who was smirking. Emily glared at her.

_Don't you dare say anything, Donna. _Emily thought.

_You know I'm gonna say something. _Donna said back.

_I'll tell Eric about what you say in your diary! _Emily fought.

_You don't know what's in my diary. _Donna thought, raising an eyebrow.

_Or do I? _Emily smirked.

"Emily. Can I talk to you for a minute…outside?" Donna said, getting up. Emily smirked and nodded, getting up and following Donna out the back door and up the stairs.

"Tell me…do you know what's in my diary?" Donna said, crossing her arms.

Emily shook her head, "No…but Fez does."

Donna paled, "Fez has been in my room?" Emily smirked and nodded. "Imma kill him!" Donna said walking back downstairs and opened the door.

_**XXX**_

Once Donna and Emily went outside, the guys turned to Hyde.

"Dude, did you guys…do it?" Kelso said, smirking. Hyde looked at him the at the tv.

"Come on Hyde, tell us what happened!" Eric said, begging him.

Hyde shook his head, "Nothing happened between me and Emily."

"But you guys almost kissed before Foreman's mom interrupted you two!" Kelso said.

"We did no such thing." Hyde said, getting up and walking to the cooler. He pulled a coke out and sat back down.

Before anyone said anything, Donna stormed through the door.

"FEZ! Were you in my room?" Donna was holding herself back while Emily walked down the stair, snickering.

Fez started to sweat, getting up and slowly walking to the stairs to the house, "N-No, Donna."

"Don't lie to me, Fez!" Donna said pointing at him. Fez made a weird noise before running up the stairs, Donna soon following him. Kelso hopped up and said, "Well, Jackie is expecting me to call her."

Hyde sighed as Emily sat down in her seat next to him, "Do you always have to do what she tells you man?"

Kelso said, "I'm breaking up with her tonight though!"

"No! Your not, Kelso!" Eric and Hyde said before Kelso yelled, "Shut up!" and opened the door and ran up the stairs, the door slamming closed behind him.

Eric turned to Hyde and Emily, "So…will you tell me the truth?" He smiled his Eric Foreman smile. Hyde looked at him then at Emily and he sighed, "I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

Eric nodded eagerly.

"Okay," Hyde turned to him, "Here it is…Emily…is gay. That is why nothing happened."

Eric fell off the back of the couch. Emily slapped the back of Hyde's head as he laughed. Hyde turned to Emily, "Ahh! Come on! That was funny!" Emily crossed her arms and glared at him. Hyde laughed and kissed her cheek, "Aww, ya know I love ya, cupcake." She giggled and got up, "Nice try. Your on punishment."

"You gonna spank me?" He chuckled, joking.

Emily thought for a minute, playing with her lip ring, "We'll see." Emily walked up the stairs as Eric sat up, "I'm gonna go check on Donna and Fez." Hyde nodded as Eric rubbed his head, "Okay, cupcake."

_**XXX THE NEXT DAY XXX**_

Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, Eric, Donna, Emily, and Fez were in the back of the gym, listening to the principle talk about how President Ford was coming to Point Place. Hyde was leaning on the wall in between Emily and Kelso. Jackie next to Kelso, leaning on him. Donna next to Emily and Eric next to Donna. Fez was sitting on the floor, playing with a flower he found outside.

Hyde scoffed, "I don't believe this crap."

Eric said, "Well, I do."

Emily wasn't listening to the conversation, just listening to the principle talk about how not to do anything upsetting or stupid, and when she looked at the guys, they had the look on their face that they were gonna do something stupid. Emily shook her head and sighed, going to the gym door and walking out. She went to the parking lot and leaned on the wall.

She had another fight with her mom last night. She didn't tell anyone about it, she don't think she could. They would put her into foster care if anyone heard about this.

"_You're a worthless piece of shit, Emily! My husband left me because of __**you**__! You fucking bitch! I HATE YOU!" Jill took another gulp of Whiskey. Emily looked down, "You're drunk, Mom." Jill threw the bottle of Whiskey at her, missing only a few inches above her head. Emily flinched. "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!" Jill shoved Emily onto the wall and proceeded to punch her over and over again. Emily couldn't fight back, not when her mom was drunk, so she took the beating, trying to cover herself, some blood ran down her nose._

She has a black eye under the massive amount of make up she put on, a few (well, a few to her) bruises on her stomach, for all she knew she might have had a broken rib too, but her mom wouldn't drive her to the hospital this morning. Emily's eye twitched a little and she groaned in pain, dying to just touch the part of her eye to make it stop twitching. A sharp pain the went through Emily's stomach and she hissed, holding onto the wall for dear life. Emily sighed as the pain subsided a little.

Emily got up and started to walk to the school gates to go home, when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going cupcake?" Hyde asked.

_Damnit Hyde._

"Home." Emily replied, coughing a little.

Hyde raised an eyebrow and sighed, "I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else, but…why do you have so much make up around your eye?" Hyde already knew why, he was just hoping that what he thought wasn't true.

Emily looked down, "I have to go." She got out of Hyde's grasp and started to walk away, but Hyde followed her.

"What happened, cupcake?" Hyde was next to her as they walked off the school campus.

"Its nothing," Emily pulled her sweater closer to her, "Just ran into a door."

Everything was silent for the next few minutes, but when they were out of sight from the school Hyde stood in front of her. Emily's head stayed down as she stopped walking.

"I know you're lying. Emily, what happened?" Hyde put a hand on her shoulder. Emily closed her eyes tight, the pain making her whimper. Hyde noticed this, "She beat you…didn't she?"

Emily sniffed and whipped her nose on her sweater sleeve, she started to shake, "No-Nothing happened Hy-Hyde."

Hyde picked her up bridal style carefully, "I'm taking you to the hospital." Emily groaned in pain and held onto Hyde's shirt. "Pl-Please…no."

_**XXX**_

Donna was with Hyde at the hospital, she had Eric drop her off before telling him to go tell his parents about Jill. Donna sat in the waiting room while Hyde paced.

"Hyde…just, sit down. Emily's going to be fine, she's a strong girl." Donna said. Hyde couldn't stop pacing, "I just can't believe she didn't tell me! She…she could of died last night! I should of seen this coming when she told me about her mom. This is my fault."

Donna got up and stood in front of Hyde, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him a little, "Hyde, just sit down."

Hyde sighed, but nodded, sitting down after Donna sat down. Hyde stared at the clock, "Emily didn't want me to take her to the hospital." Donna looked at him, "Why?" Hyde shrugged.

"She passed out on our way here. I..I probably shouldn't have done what I did…I lifted up her shirt to see how bad it was…god…it was all black and purple. Their was no un-bruised flesh." Hyde leaned down, his arms leaning on his legs. Donna put a hand on Hyde's shoulder, "She'll be fine Hyde." Hyde sighed and nodded.

_**XXX**_

_**Emily walked around her apartment in New York City, everything looked like it did before her dad died**__. "Princess, I have to go__**." Emily noticed this as her dad's voice.**_

"_But dad, you promised you would come to my drama club this week__**." She noticed that was her own voice. She walked closer to the voices, which lead to her room. The door was opened a little, Emily peaked her head in before opening the door more. **_

_Her room was painted dark purple, with Rock Posters all over the walls, a black desk with her drawings and writing on their, a purple nightstand, and her black and purple bed, where she sat in, her dad across from her, with her hands in his. _

"_I know Princess. But, there is something I have to do. I'm sorry, I promise I will be with you in spirit though." He smiled and kissed her forehead. _

"_Promise?" Emily smiled at him. He nodded and smiled, "Promise." He hugged her and took something out of his pocket. "I know I missed your birthday today. And I know how you always wanted to get a lip piercing…so, I got you this!" _

_Emily's father took out two black piercing, one for the ear and one for the lip. _

"_Oh my god! Dad!" Emily smiled big. __**Emily unconsciously touched her lip ring. **__"I got one for you and me. You get the lip ring. And I get the ear ring." Her dad smiled at her._

_**XXX**_

Emily groaned an opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light. "Ooh! Ooh! She's awake!" Emily groaned from the high pitched voice. _Kitty_.

"Give her some space, Kitty." _Red._

Her eyes were still closed.

"Go get the kids!" Kitty told red.

Emily groaned, "No."

Kitty stood next to Emily, "Why, Emily?"

"I," she coughed a little, "Don't want…Hyde to see me…like…this…"

"Emily, if it wasn't for Hyde-" Kitty started.

"I…know…" Emily cut in. "I…" Emily hissed.

"Red, get the kids." Kitty looked at him. He nodded and walked to the waiting room.

Emily slowly looked at Kitty, "What happened…to my mom?"

Kitty frowned, "They found her in your house drunk and passed out. She's on the other wing of the hospital. The Police are watching her." Emily coughed a little and nodded, "Thank you...Kitty..." Kitty smiled and nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Emily turned to see Donna and Eric, with everyone else, except Hyde, piled behind them.

"Let me through! Let me through!" Jackie whined. Emily smiled a little as Jackie appeared between Eric and Donna.

"Oh god…you look horrible." Jackie said, in her way of joking.

Emily smiled, trying not to laugh from the pain.

"I'm gonna have to give you a make-over after you're out of the hospital." Jackie smiled and crossed her arms, walking over to Emily. Jackie took Emily's hand in hers, "How you holding up?"

Emily smiled, "I'm…okay." Everyone else walked in, but Hyde wasn't there. "Well, we will leave you guys. We will be waiting in the waiting room." Kitty said, taking Red out of the room and walking to the waiting room.

Fez smiled, "Do you want some candy to cheer you up?" Fez handed her a caramel bar. Donna took it from him, "She can't eat that, Fez." Emily laughed, then groaned in pain.

Eric was at the foot of the bed with Kelso, "You need us to get anything for you?" Emily shook her head, "No...thanks Eric."

"You sure?" Kelso added, looking sad for once. Emily nodded, then looked around.

"Where's-" Emily started.

"Hyde?" Donna asked. Emily nodded.

"He's somewhere in the hospital." Eric said. Emily frowned and nodded.

_**XXX**_

Hyde sat outside of the hospital. He couldn't get his mind off of Emily. Hoping she was okay, hoping she will be safe after this. Hyde cursed under his breath. He saw Red walking out of the hospital, and Red walked over to him.

"She's looking for you." Red said, sitting next to him. Hyde stayed silent. Red sighed, "Look, it isn't your fault what happened to Emily. No one could of predicted that Jill would of done this."

Hyde sighed at looked at Red from the corner of his eye, "I could have. She told me what her mother was like. Hell, our mothers are practically the same. I could of seen this coming."

Red looked at Hyde, "It is _no ones _fault, son. Look, just go in there and talk to her, you saved her life."

Hyde looked at him.

"Now, go in there before I put my foot up your ass." Red looked at him sternly. Hyde chuckled and nodded, "Thanks, Red." Hyde got up and walked back into the Hospital.

_**XXX**_

Jackie, Emily, Donna, and Eric were talking and smiling. Kelso and Fez left because they were harassing Emily with questions and it was giving her a nervous break down.

"So, where would you like to go after you get out? I'll have my dad take us anywhere!" Jackie squealed.

Emily smiled, "No where…I don't…want to burden…anyone."

Jackie tapped the bed, "You're not gonna burden me. You're giving me a vacation!"

Donna smiled and leaned back on Eric, who froze, but slowly wrapped his arm around her. Emily smiled and giggled a little, then winced in pain. There was a knock on the door.

Emily looked at the door and her eyes widened, "Hy-Hyde."

He walked in and stood at the edge of the bed, his hands in his pockets. Jackie smiled and patted Emily's hand, "We will talk later." Emily nodded and Jackie walked out. Donna got up and nodded to Emily, "Hope you feel better." Emily nodded back.

"Same thing Donna said." Eric smiled and nodded to her, Emily giggled and nodded back. Eric and Donna walked out and closed the door behind them.

Hyde tapped at the end of the bed before sighing, "How are you feeling?" Hyde walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the seat Jackie was sitting at.

"Good." Emily smiled at him, before wincing in pain. Hyde frowned, "I hate seeing you like this."

Emily frowned, "It isn't…your fault, Hyde…I should of protected myself…or at least fought…back." Hyde smiled a little, "You should have fought back, cupcake."

"I will next time…_Big Daddy_." Emily smiled at him, and he kissed her forehead.

"So…what are you planning…for the…president coming here?" Emily coughed a little. Hyde smirked, "We are gonna streak." Emily's eyes widened, "Streak? As in…running around…_naked_?"

Hyde nodded, smirking.

"Why?" Emily asking, raising an eyebrow.

"Do we have to have a reason?" Hyde chuckled.

"So, who is…streaking with you?" Emily asked. Hyde replied, "Kelso, Fez, and Eric."

Emily smirked and said in her own way, "I get to…see four guys…_nekkid_."

Hyde smiled, "No, you will not. You will be here, resting."

Emily pouted, "Aw! Come on! That's so…unfair!"

Hyde laughed, "You're so cute when you pout." Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh…whatever." She couldn't think of a comeback.

_**XXX**_

Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Eric walked through the doors in there trench coats. "Alright guys, try and blend in, huh." They other guys nodded and leaned on the wall. Kelso then noticed a guy flirting with Jackie on the other side of the hall. He walked over there and started talking to them.

When they saw Kelso starting to take his jacket off, they ran over there and pulled him away. And while they pulled him away, he was yelling, "You are so lucky I'm naked pal!"

_**XXX**_

Donna walked into the auditorium and over to her parents. The talk she had with Kitty really packed a punch on how she looked at her parents now. But as she stood next to them wearing the star jumpsuit that her father picked out for them, she realized that no matter what, she will love her parents. That is until her father told them to sway from side to side so it would look like the flag was waving in the wind. She shut her eyes tight and prayed to god that this would be over soon.

They guys walked into the auditorium and noticed Donna, they laughed a little before Fez started to point out the other men in trench coats, Eric informed him that that was the secret service. As they went on noticing all the secret service men, Hyde realized something.

"Oh! I just thought of something!" Hyde said.

"What?" The other guys asked.

"What are we gonna do with our trench coats?" Hyde said, putting his hands on his chest. "I mean we have to rip them off! We can't come back here and get them!"

They guys pretended like that was a bad thing.

"God…this is all my fault," Hyde started, looking around, "You know what, I'll hold the coats, while you guys streak." The guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"This was your idea though, Hyde." Fez said.

"Well if I don't hold the coats…who is?" Hyde said, looking at him.

"How about me?" Emily said, walking from behind the blue curtain, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with plaid (black, pink, and purple) skirt, wearing black stockings and combat boots. Her black eye was almost gone, but still very noticeable. She smiled at the guys and walked over to them. "I couldn't help but over hearing you guys had a problem, I would love to assist you."

"Emily!" Eric, Fez, and Kelso hugged her. She giggled, "So, will you allow me to hold the coats?"

Hyde crossed his arms and looked at her, "You're suppose to be in the hospital, Emily."

Emily rolled her eyes and walked in front of him, "Come on! I'm doing so much better! I'm walking, which is a _big _improvement from a few days ago."

"Emily…" He said sternly, his arms still crossed.

Emily followed his pose and put on a pouting face, "Heidi..."

Eric stood behind Emily and put his hands on her shoulders, "Come on Hyde, after we streak we will meet up with Emily after and take her back to the hospital. You can't let us do this alone!"

Emily smiled up at Eric then looked at Hyde, whose face hadn't changed. Emily sighed and walked closer to Hyde, pressing her chest against his. She leaned up and peeled his sunglasses off, "Please Hyde?" He looked down at her, she was putting on the 'unbelievable' face (as he called it), his blue eyes softened and he sighed, "Fine."

Emily squealed and leaping up and kissed Hyde passionately. She pulled back and smiled as the other boys whistled, "Damn Hyde."

Hyde rolled his eyes and held his hand out, "Can I have my glasses back?"

Emily smiled and shook her head, putting the glasses under her shirt in her bra, "Nope."

Hyde smirked, "You do know I don't care if they are in your shirt or not." Emily nodded and smirked back, "You do know that I don't care because I'm walking to my seat now." Emily walked away and sat in the back, all the way on the other side.

Before Hyde could say anything, the announcer started to talk.

"Lady's and Gentleman," he started as the drum roll began, "Our president of the united states of America, General R. Ford!"

Everyone got up and clapped, as the president walked out, he fell down multiple times.

Hyde walked over to Emily during this, "Come on, we need you over here." Emily smiled and walked back to the boys with Hyde.

_**XXX**_

Donna stood at the entrance of the auditorium, Eric walking over to her from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing hiding over-" Eric stopped when Donna turned around, he saw her outfit. "Oh, okay."

"Hey! Back off! I am a flag!" She said proudly with her chin held up high. Eric laughed a little.

"You guys gonna streak?" Donna said, looking back at him. Eric nodded, "Yeah, just waiting for Hyde to say when." Donna nodded.

"-First up I'd like to introduce, Red Forman." The announcer said.

"Well, I have to go get the guys." Eric said, walked back into the hallway. Donna laughed and nodded, taking a seat.

_**XXX**_

Red got up and walked over to the podium in front of the stage. The clapping died down as Red got to the podium. Emily walked from behind the curtain, all the trench coats in her arms, and sat next to Donna.

"Hey," Donna started, "I see you talked to boys into doing it." Donna and Emily giggled.

"Yeah, took some persuasion." Emily said.

"Is Eric as boney as he was when he was a kid?" Donna asked.

"Well, I don't know how boney he was when he was little but…you know what, I'm gonna let you find out yourself." Emily smirked and laughed.

Red started to choke at the podium.

"Any minute now the guys will-" Emily started before she and Donna hear boys screaming. Everyone turned around to the back as the boys came out, running and stopping in between the columns of chairs.

"YOU SUCK FORD!" The boys yelled, with their General R. Ford masks on.

Emily and Donna held in their laughter.

As the secret service started to talk into their communicators, the boys started screaming again and ran past the secret service and out the side door, the secret service following them.

Red cleared his throat and proceeded with his question, "How the hell could you pardon Nixon?"

_**XXX**_

Emily and Donna sat in the basement, waiting for the guys to come get their clothes. Donna looked at the clock, "It's been an hour, who would want to be naked in the open for an hour?"

Emily shrugged, "Nudists?" Donna paled, "Let us pray that the guys aren't nudists."

They both laughed.

"Well," Emily started and picked up a magazine, "I wouldn't mind of Hyde was a nudist…he looked pretty damn sexy _nekkid_." Donna laughed, "And Eric is still as boney as ever."

"But you still like him!" Emily said in a sing-song voice. Donna laughed a little and got up and walked over to the cooler and picking out a coke.

The basement door opened and the guys slowly walked down the stairs, newspapers covering there 'goods'. Emily got up and handed each of them their trench coats.

"You guy's face fun?" Donna laughed, taking a sip of her coke.

Eric cleared his throat as he put his trench coat back on, "Uh…Yeah…getting chased by the secret service is…a-a lot of fun." Eric nodded his head.

Fez was sweating like crazy, "I am going to return home now. Today was to much fun for me." Fez walked out of the lower basement door then walked up the stairs and started running to his house.

"Jackie is probably waiting for me at my house to start yelling and crap." Kelso said, doing the same as Fez.

Now only Donna, Emily, Eric, and Hyde were left. Emily walked over to Hyde and took his glasses out of her bra/shirt and handed them back. "Sorry if they are foggy…had a fun time in the car while you were gone." Emily smirked, a seductive smirk, and waved by to Donna before skipping to the basement door and looking at Hyde.

"I'll be waiting for you in my room…_Steven._" She smirked and slowly walked up the stairs.

Hyde stared after her. He turned to Donna and Eric and smiled, "I got the best girlfriend." He ran after her.

_**XXX**_

Donna sat next to Eric on the couch in the basement, he was fully dressed now. Donna looked at Eric from the corner of her eye as she saw Eric was doing the same.

"How could they not catch you?" Donna asked, taking a sip of her third coke.

"I guess no one wants to tackle a naked guy." Eric said before laughing a little.

"So true," Donna smiled. "But, I must say, something good came out of this!"

Eric looked at her, with a questionable gaze, "What?"

Donna giggled, "Now I know you're not as boney as before."

Eric paled, "But…you…you didn't, like…see…anything…did you?"

Donna shook her head, "No…well, maybe just a bit...BUT! Not, you know, _the _bit."

Eric nodded then thought for a moment, "Wait…what do you mean 'bit'?"

Donna started laughing.

_**XXX**_

And that, my friends, is chapter 4 :D. 14 pages of goodness (I hope)!


	5. Battle of the Sexists

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: "YOU'RE RIGHT JACKIE, THE FONDS COULD BEAT UP BRUCE LEE!" D: WHATTTTT?**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Battle of the Sexists**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Emily, Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Jackie sat in the basement. Emily drinking her coke while laying on the cooler, Hyde sitting on the couches arm, leaning his head on his hand, Eric glaring at Jackie, Jackie smiling her pretty girl smile, and Kelso staring at nothing.

"Dude! Just say it," Hyde started, "She will go away if you just, _say it_."

"No!" Eric looked at Hyde. Emily groaned and sat up, "If you don't say it, Rinky-Dink, _I will_." Eric stared at her, "Seriously, Emily? I will never say 'The Fond's could beat up Bruce Lee'." Jackie squealed and Eric slapped his forehead, "Damn you, Cola." Emily smiled, that was Eric's nickname for her because she always drank Coke.

Jackie got up and patted Eric on the cheek, "Thank you! Now Michael, call me at Eight o'clock." Kelso thought for a moment, "But Jackie, that's when Chico and the Man is on!"

Jackie smiled and shook her head, "I know…but I like it when you describe it to me. Oh! And do your Chico impersonation!" Jackie giggled.

Emily raised an eyebrow and drank some more Coke. Hyde smirked at the look that Kelso had on his face.

Eric laughed a little, "You do a Chico impersonation?"

Kelso shook his head, "I don't think these guys really want to-"

"No! No! Go ahead Kelso!" Emily chirped, jumping off the cooler and walking up behind Hyde.

Kelso glared at her and sighed, "Fine!" He got up and cleared his throat then said in his Chico voice, "Lookin' good!"

Jackie squealed. Emily started laughing and wincing in pain, she still had some bruises. Hyde and Eric stared at Kelso. Jackie ran up the stairs to the house and walked out of the basement.

Eric got up and Emily hopped over the back of the cough and sat where Eric once sat.

"Hey, Kelso," Emily said, taking another gulp of her Coke, "Why are you dating Jackie again?"

Kelso went over to the Cassette player, "Don't know."

"Why do you have to date someone that annoying?" Eric said, taking a popsicle out of the cooler and walking to Hyde's seat, and sitting in it. Hyde sat next to Emily and wrapped his arm around her. Kelso walked back and sat in the beach chair.

"How about Barbara Vanson?" Eric said, taking the popsicle out and starting to lick it. Emily took another sip of Coke, trying so hard not to laugh at how funny Eric looked while licking.

"Nah, she is just as annoying as Jackie." Kelso sighed and picked up a 'Playboy' magazine. Hyde picked up the 'Playboy' magazine that was in between him and Emily. Emily rolled her eyes.

"But her boobs are huge." Hyde said. Emily rolled her eyes, she hated when they had their 'guy talks' while she was around.

"There are more to girls then boobs, dorks." Emily said, taking another sip of Coke.

They ignored her and went on with their guy conversation.

"So? She's still annoying." Kelso said.

Hyde took his arm from behind Emily and opened to a page in the magazine where their was a naked girl. He showed Kelso it, also in the process showing Emily.

"Do you find that annoying?" Hyde smirked. Kelso had a perverted smile on his face the remembered another girl, "Pam Macy!" Hyde put the magazine on his lap.

"Know she's got some knockers!" Kelso laughed.

"True," Hyde started, "But they aren't bigger then Barbara's."

Emily put her Coke on the table, took the magazine and slapped Kelso, "Ouch!", then Hyde, "Hey!"

Emily put the magazine back in between the cushions on the couch and picked up her coke.

"How about you do this Kelso," Emily took a sip of her coke, "BREAK UP WITH JACKIE!"

Kelso sighed, "Do you know how hard it is to break up with Jackie?"

Emily shrugged and took another sip of her Coke, "Write a note."

Kelso thought of an idea, "Or you make her come to my house and she see's me making out with Pam Macy!"

Emily slammed her Coke on the table and got up, "What the hell is wrong with you guys? All you think about is boobs, women, and cheating! Try something THAT WON'T HURT JACKIE!" With that she walked over to the door and opened it, Red stood there, with her tools.

Emily huffed and walked past him and up the stairs.

Eric said, "Oh! Hi dad." Red rolled his eyes and walked over to the dryer, putting his tools on top of it.

"Damn dryers broke." Red said.

"You need any help?" Eric asked.

Red ignored Eric and looked through his tools, "Aw nuts, I need my vice grips." Red walked past them and out the basement door, going back to the garage.

Eric said, "Now, you know Emily is pissed when she leaves her Coke. So, I think someone should apologize." Him and Kelso looked at Hyde.

Hyde stared, "What? You want _me_ to apologize?"

"Well, you did show the boobs." Eric said. Hyde rolled his eyes, "Emily is the one that started the damn conversation!"

"But we continued it and made it into, as she likes to call it, our 'guy talk'." Eric quoted 'guy talk'. Hyde rolled his eyes, "You're just making _me_ apologize because you guys are _scared _of her."

Kelso and Eric nodded. Hyde rolled his eyes and got up, walking up the stairs to the main house and out the door.

_**XXX**_

Hyde walked over to Donna's house. Donna's parents took Emily in until the court would decide what to do with her and her mother. Hyde walk about to knock on the door, but then he got a better idea. He smirked and walked to where Donna and Emily's window was. They were sharing rooms.

Hyde started to climb the tree that was in front of the window and climbed up to where the window was. The window was open. Hyde peeked through it.

"I don't know…I just feel that Hyde only thinks of me as a toy. I mean, seriously. I get that he's a guys and that he has perverted thoughts but…I just wish that the guys didn't talk about that crap around me. It gives me ideas that Hyde doesn't really like me sometimes." Emily said. She and Donna sat on Donna's bed, sitting cross legs and in front of each other. Emily hugged the heart shaped pillow closer to her.

Donna nodded, "The guys use to do that around me. Of course, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't have those thoughts, but you just have to straight up tell them not to talk about that shit around you." Emily looked at her and nodded.

"Besides, I can tell Hyde really does like you. I've seen the way he looks at other girls, its pure lust." Emily didn't really want to hear about Hyde with other girls. "But with you…theirs something in his eyes that tells me that he really does care about you." Donna smiled at her.

Emily smiled back and nodded, "Thanks Donna."

Hyde climbed the tree a little higher and stuck his head in and cleared his throat, "A little help?"

Emily and Donna looked over at him before getting up and helping him in.

"Can't you use the front door like a person, Hyde?" Donna said, pulling him in with Emily.

"Well, you know how I like to make en entrance." He smiled an innocent smile before pulling his legs in and being dropped on the floor.

"Hey!" He rubbed his forehead and got up.

Emily crossed her arms, "So, explain to us why you _didn't _use the door."

Hyde cleared his throat and proceeded to explain and apologize on behalf of the guys.

_**XXX**_

Eric, Kelso, and Donna were in the Forman's drive way playing basketball. Eric facing the hoop, dribbling, while Kelso stood in front of him, a bored look on his face, and Donna sitting near the garage.

"Foreman has the ball. He fakes left, he fakes right, the crowed is on their feet they are chanting - 'FORMAN! FORMAN! FORM-" Kelso took the ball away from Eric and did a semi-dunk on the hoop.

"I got winners!" Donna said, getting up and walking over to Eric and Kelso.

"Nah, I got to go. It's almost eight. I gotta call Jackie." Kelso picked up his bag and started head to the back door in the garage. Eric and Donna looked at each other and said, "Lookin' good!"

Kelso stopped and stared at them, "Shut up!" He walked away.

Eric gave Donna the ball and they switched places, Donna facing the hoop and Eric facing the house.

"GO DONNA!" Emily yelled from the roof of Donna's house. Donna and Eric looked up at her. She looked different, having on a black headband to keep her hair out of her face.

"How did you get up there?" Donna laughed. Emily giggled and yelled back, "I have my ways!" Then you could see Hyde coming from the other side of the roof, walking over and sitting next to Emily, with a Coke in his hand. He handed it to Emily and she gave him a quick kiss.

"LET'S GO DONNA! LET'S GO!" Emily cheered, drinking her Coke.

Donna and Eric laughed a little before returning to the game.

"Pinciotti has the ball," Emily yelled, while Donna dribbled, "Foreman guards her close, almost molesting her! She tries to shake him and then she makes her move!"

Donna twirled around Eric and made a Lay-up. Eric turns around and laughed as Emily yells, "Pinciotti scores! Forman loses another amount of _manlynessssss_!"

Donna rolled her eyes as she heard Emily laugh, "One, nothing." She threw the ball at him and it hit his head before he caught it.

"Ouch, Donna." He faked hurt. She laughed as she took her place in the back in front of the hoop, Eric facing her.

_**XXX**_

"Pinciotti! The man-beater! She fakes right, she fakes left, she fakes faking right then fakes left!" Emily yelled. Donna looked up at Emily as she dribbled, "Seriously Emily?"

Eric steals the ball away from her and shoots.

"Forman takes a shot!" Emily yells, taking another sip of Coke, "And he misses!"

The balls bounces back on the ground before Donna gets to it and makes another lay-up.

"Pinciotti shoots and SCORES!" Emily held up her hands like she would for a touch-down. Hyde took her Coke from her before she could spill it. Emily pouted, "Give it back!"

Hyde smirked, "Make me." Emily tried getting it back by reaching over him but she could reach it. "Come on! Give it back! I'm THIRSTY!" Hyde smirked more as Emily reached over him and when she was far enough over him, he pulled her on top of his lap.

"Gotch, _cupcake_." Hyde whispered in her ear. Emily blushed and licked her lips, mumbling, "Give me my damn Coke." Hyde laughed and gave her her coke back. She mumbled how much of a tease he was before going back to the game.

_**XXX**_

Donna and Eric stood apart, Donna facing the hoop and Eric facing Donna. She dribbled past Eric and made another lay-up.

"And that's game! Man what a slaughter, I just wiped the court with you from one end to the other!" Donna slapped Eric's ass while singing this. Eric cleared his throat while Donna, Emily, and Hyde laughed.

Eric started walking to his house, "I gotta go inside, but I'll leave the lights on…I don't want you to…gloat in the dark."

Donna smiled, "Hey, Eric! Don't you want your balls back?"

Emily started hysterically laughing when hearing that.

Eric came back and pointed a finger up, "Okay, now that a little uncalled-"

Donna picked up the two basketballs and smirked. She bounced the basketballs to him.

"Oh - uh - Yeah…thanks." Eric flushes and caught the balls.

Eric walked inside while Donna went back to her house.

"Well, that was fun." Emily smiled and started to get up, but Hyde kept her in her spot on his lap.

"Hyde," Emily blushed, "Come on. Its freezing out here." Hyde chuckled and kissed her neck, "First off, it's the Fall, second…_I'll keep you warm_."

_**(What happens while Hyde and Emily are on the roof will be put in a different story that will be rated M…so if you want to read what happens, I will have that part up in the next few days :3..thank you for your time!)**_

_**XXX THE NEXT DAY XXX**_

Kelso, Fez, Hyde, and Eric sat in The Circle. Eric was, suspiciously, staring at Hyde. Kelso was lighting a piece of paper. Fez was sucking a popsicle. Hyde was smiling.

"Wait…Donna beat you in basket ball?" Kelso said, looking up from his burning of the paper.

"Is this true Eric?" Fez asked, sucking on his popsicle. _**(THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG XD)**_

Eric nodded and put his head in his hands, "You can even ask Hyde, he witnessed the whole thing."

"Well, that's messed up. Cus' well…you're a boy, and, well, Donna's a _girl_…especially a girl you _loveeeee!_" Kelso said, going back to lighting his paper.

"You know, in my country if a girl beats you it means that she wants you." Fez said, pointing his popsicle at Eric. _**(AGAIN! SOUNDS SOOOO WRONG!)**_

Eric smirked, "_Really?_"

Fez nodded, "Yes. But this is American…wuss." Kelso and Hyde laughed.

Kelso started singing his 'wuss' song.

"Hey! You should be talking! You're completely wiped by Jackie!" Eric defended himself.

"Yes, wiped like the fat on a pig." Fez nodded, looking at Kelso.

"I am _not _pig wiped. Where do you even get that stuff?" Kelso looked at them like they were crazy.

"Are you kidding?" Hyde said. "_Michael, call me at eight_." Hyde said in his best Jackie voice.

"_Michael, do your Chico impression._" Eric said in his best Jackie voice.

"_Michael, rub oil on my thighs while I spank you_!" Fez said, not even trying to do a Jackie voice.

They boys looked at him. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Please someone else talk now…" Fez took a lick of his popsicle.

Eric cleared his throat, "Well, I have something to talk about."

The boys looked at him.

"What?" Kelso said, before yelping when he burned his finger.

Eric looked around, "I found a pair of Green Tiger Briefs in my drive way this morning."

Hyde paled. _Crap_, he thought.

"Do any of you know where they came from?" Eric looked at Hyde dead on.

"Nope." Hyde said, coughing a little.

"Donna also told me that she found a condom in her tree." Eric was still looking at Hyde.

"So what Eric? It's just a condom." Kelso said.

"It wasn't just a condom!" Eric was being dramatic now, "It was a _used _condom!"

Kelso and Fez gasped.

"And the only way it could have gotten on her tree is if someone threw it there…from _above_." Eric looked at Hyde. Kelso and Fez caught out and gasped.

"YOU DID EMILY!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde quieted them, "Quiet, Quiet! Okay! Me and Emily had sex! So what?"

"And I heard Hyde tell her that he loved her!" Eric said, smirking.

Hyde looked at him, "You were watching?"

Eric nodded and crossed his arms.

"That is very wrong, Eric." Fez said, taking the last of his popsicle into his mouth.

"Very wrong." Kelso added, looking at Eric weird.

"In fact, that's just plain perverted. Who would watch their friend…do it?" Hyde said, looking at Eric.

"Well - uh - I - um - He-Hey! Don't turn the tables! You did Emily!" He flicked his finger at Hyde uncontrollably. "Explain yourself!"

"No, Eric. I think you should explain _yourself_. Who watches there friends do it?" Fez said, shrugging his should and putting his hands out in an 'I don't know' way.

"You mean besides you?" Eric said.

"BURN!" Kelso smiled, with his mouth opened wide.

_**XXX**_

Jackie and Kelso were on the phone. Jackie at her house, while Kelso was at The Hub.

"Uh-huh." Kelso said, looking really bored and leaning on the phone holder.

Hyde walked over to him with Fez following behind, "Man, are you still on the phone? Come on, lets go!"

Kelso sighed, "I can't!"

"Hey! The movie starts in _five minutes_. We're suppose to meet Emily in _three _minutes. Lets go!" Hyde said, motioning towards the door.

"_I can't!_" He said, pointing at the phone.

"_Wussssssss_." Hyde teased him.

"Jackie, hold on." Kelso put his hand on the top receiver of the phone, "Alright, I'll tell her that there is an emergency and I gotta go. She'll buy that…right?"

"Yeah, except for one thing." Hyde took Kelso's hand off the top receiver and put it on the bottom. He slapped Kelso's hand twice before pulling his hand away. Kelso and a confused look on his face before he realize Jackie heard everything.

Jackie hung up the phone.

"Jackie? Jackie?" He hung up the phone, and tried to find some change in his pockets.

Fez sighed, "Don't be her wiped pig."

Hyde sighed and motioned toward the phone then the door, "Look, she hung up on you, so lets go! You'll call her later."

"Yeah! She hung up on me," Kelso nodded, "Lets go!"

Donna and Eric were now left at The Hub.

_**(THIS IS THE PART WHERE DONNA AND ERIC PLAY AIR HOCKEY AND DONNA WINS, YADDA YADDA YADDA!)**_

_**XXX THE NEXT DAY XXX**_

Eric was playing basket ball in his driveway when Donna walked over to him.

"Hey, nice shot." Donna smiled at him.

Eric nodded, "Umm...Thanks."

"You wanna play?" Donna walked over to Eric, in her 'game' mode.

"I don't know." Eric made a three pointer shot. "Okay, why not."

Donna smiled and got the ball. She passed it to Eric.

"Alright, a game to twenty-one. I'll take it up first." Eric started to dribble. And when we went for the shot, his concentration was blown.

"GO ERIC!" Emily yelled from on top of Donna's roof. The ball missed the hoop, completely.

"Emily!" Eric whined. Emily smiled and clapped her hands. Hyde was no where to be seen. Donna waved at Emily, "Hey! Where's Hyde?" Emily giggled, "Said he had to do something before he comes over!"

Donna nodded and got the ball, "Restart." Eric nodded and thanked her.

Eric started dribbling the ball as Donna guarded him. He passed her and made a lay-up.

Donna smiled and pointed at him, "Have you been practicing?"

Eric smiled and pulled on his ear, "Well…a little." He passed the ball to Donna. Donna started dribbling the ball, badly, as Eric guarded her. Eric took the ball from her and made another lay-up.

"My goodness, what a super shot." Donna smiled at him.

Emily frowned. _Crap…she's taking Jackie's advice._

"Donna, what are you doing?" Eric walked over to her.

"I'm…I'm…" Donna thought of what her mom said this morning, "I'm losing to you, you big strong grizzly bear." and she finished that with growling like a bear.

Emily slapped her forehead, "She never learns."

Donna realized how bad that sounded and turned her head away. Eric looked at her very oddly.

"Donna…you're intentionally throwing the game." Eric said.

Donna scoffed and started dribbling the ball, "I'm throwing the game?"

"Donna!" Eric said.

Donna sighed and caught the ball, "I didn't want you to feel bad about losing to a girl again!"

Eric put his hand on his hips and frowned, "Well, thanks. Because being pitied is so much better."

"God! I can't believe you care about this! All I did was beat you at a few lousy games!" Donna walked closer to the hoop and turned to Eric.

"A few! No two! Try two lousy games! Not a few! Two! And I don't care! So…please leave my property." Eric looked around. _What the hell am I saying?_

Donna looked hurt but hid it, she rolled her eyes and threw the ball at him, "As long as you don't care." She walked back to her house.

Emily looked at Donna leave then looked at Eric as he threw the ball into the garage, yelling "God!"

But when he turned around he say his mom standing behind him.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Eric asked.

"No. I came out to get one of your father's tools. He's in there working on my _refrigerator_."Kitty walked over to the garage.

"So I gather you and Donna are going through a rough patch." Kitty says as she walked deeper into the garage, Eric following her.

"You bet, Mrs. Forman!" Emily yelled from the roof. Kitty stopped and looked around, "Where-"

"Roof." Eric said pointing behind him. Kitty nodded and picked up the basket ball and walked back over to Eric and handed the ball to him, "Look, I'm just saying, when you get older you're gonna realize that its pretty silly to get upset about losing a game to your girlfriend."

Eric sighed, "I don't want to talk to you about this."

Kitty rolled her eyes and walked past Eric over to the other side of the garage, "Well, I don't want to talk about this with you either. But, I will tell you one thing - Your father and I have played many, many games over the years…we never kept score and we always had fun." Kitty nodded to Eric.

"Now, what did I come out here fo- Oh! Hah! Your fathers fixing my refrigerator!" Kitty walked over to a large hammer, picked it up, and smashed it against the inside of the garage.

Eric looked at her like she was crazy.

Emily climbed down from the roof and ran over to the back entrance of Eric's garage, sneaking over behind Eric.

"Red, honey. Forget the fridge, their is something wrong with the garage door." Kitty said while walking back to the house.

Emily sighed, "You know she's right Eric."

Eric screamed like a little girl and turned around, "Emily! Don't do that!" Emily giggled.

_**XXX**_

Emily, Hyde, Fez, and Kelso sat in their usual spot in the Hub, laughing about the movie they saw. Then Jackie came walking in and walked over to Kelso.

"Michael," Jackie slapped a hand on his back, "We need to talk." Jackie walked to the middle of the Hub. "And I am over _here_!" Jackie said.

"Oh god! What am I gonna do?" Kelso whispered.

"Well, now would be a good chance to break up with her." Emily said taking a sip of her Coke.

"Or how about this," Hyde said, taking his arm out from around Emily and putting them together, "Be a _man_."

Kelso nodded, "You're right, Hyde."

"Oh yeah! Ignore the girl!" Emily whined.

"No more excuses." Kelso got up and walked over to Jackie.

"Five bucket says he wusses out." Emily said, once Hyde put her arm back around her. Hyde nodded, "You're on."

"She will crush him, yes?" Fez said. Emily and Hyde nodded.

"So, Michael." Jackie said.

"So, Jackie." Kelso relied. Kelso looked back at the guys, plus Emily, and Hyde nodded to him.

"I - I didn't mean to make you hang up one me, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again!" Kelso crumbled. Jackie smiled and patted Kelso's chest, "That's okay, you were obviously under a bad influence." Jackie glared at Hyde.

Emily smirked and took a sip of her Coke, then put her hand out in front of Hyde, "Pay up." Hyde thought of something, "How about I just buy you six more Coke's." Emily thought for a moment, playing with her lip ring, "Deal, but only because I was gonna buy Coke with it." Hyde chuckled and kissed her.

Jackie started pulling Kelso out of the Hub, as Kelso looked back he shrugged and Fez sighed and said, "I am ashamed to know him."

_**XXX**_

Donna was playing basket, alone, in Eric's driveway. She made a lay-up and sighed. Eric walked out and looked at her, "What are you doing?"

Donna shot another basket, "Oh, just shooting some hoops…waiting for an apology."

Eric nodded, "Well, when you think of one I will be glad to hear it."

They both stayed silent.

"Okay, look," Donna sighed and walked over to him, "We were both acting like jerks, and I'm sorry."

Eric nodded, "Yeah…I'm sorry, too."

Donna looked down at the basketball, "You know, maybe we shouldn't play basket ball anymore…or any games."

"No! That would ruin the fun for me and Hyde!" Emily yelled from Donna's roof. Donna laughed a little and looked at her and Hyde.

"How do you manage to always be up there while me and Eric talk?" Donna said. Emily shrugged and leaned back on Hyde, "Let the talking COMINCE!" Donna and Eric laughed and looked back at each other.

"Hey, remember when we were eight and I beat you at wrestling? That was fun!" Donna smiled, tossing the ball from one hand to the other.

"Donna," Eric started, "You sat on my chest and made me eat a clump of dirt."

"Alright, screw it…you wanna just play?" Donna said, taking a few steps back and dribbling the ball.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do!" Eric and Donna switch places.

"GO DONNA!" Emily yelled.

"Hey, your…your not gonna make me eat a clump of dirt again, are you?" Eric said, rolling up his sleeves.

Donna thought for a moment than smirked, "We'll see."

Emily smiled and looked up at Hyde. With a said voice she said, "Our babies are growing up." she faked cried. Hyde laughed and patter her head.

_**XXX**_

Emily and Hyde had fallen asleep on the roof, while Eric and Donna continued to play basketball.

"Forman has the ball…he fakes left," He twisted past Donna, "He blows by Pinciotti-"

"Pinciotti leaps on his back!" Donna said while jumping on his back and taking him down to the floor.

They started wrestling for the ball as Emily started to wake up.

"Whadda want?" Eric said while rolling around with Donna.

"Give me the ball!" Donna yells while trying to pull the ball out of Eric's grasp.

"Whadda want?" Eric gets out of Donna's grasp and gets up, running to the other side of the court. Eric fake plays the ball around Donna as she grabs his waist and pulls him back down.

Donna gets on top of Eric and gets the ball out of his hands.

"Okay! Foul!" Eric said.

Donna looked in disbelief, "So now all of a sudden we are calling every little thing?"

She started to crawl over to the grass.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eric asks.

"Reaching for a clump of dirt!" Donna smiles.

Eric starts to pull her back, "Must reach…clump…of…dirt!" Donna and Eric laugh as Eric pulls her all the way back to him, but when he is on top of her they looked at each other. Everything is silent.

"KISS HER ERIC!" Emily yelled, waking up Hyde and making Eric jump off of Donna.

"Donna!" Bob yelled. "Oh, you have to go." Eric said.

"That's my dad! Yeah!" Donna got up and started walking back home.

"Hey - wait! Who won?" Eric called out to her.

"I wasn't keeping score." Donna yelled back.

"Cool…me neither." Eric said getting up.

"You know Eric," Emily said from behind him. He screamed like a little girl again and turned around. "Emily!"

Emily giggled, "You won."

Eric looked at her, "I did?"

Emily thought for a moment, "Well, you won the battle…but not the war." With that Emily giggle and ran back to Donna's house to see Hyde, then go to the Hub. Eric looked up at Donna's roof to see that Hyde was gone too. Eric thought for a moment then smiled, "I won." He walked back into the house.

_**XXX**_

Kelso, Hyde, Emily, and Fez were at the Hub. They were sitting near the phone playing cards while Jackie and Fez were on the phone. Well, Jackie thought it was Kelso who was on the phone, but Fez was going to tell Kelso what to say, so Emily guessed this could work out fine.

Fez puts his hand on the bottom receiver of the phone and said to Kelso, "Say yes it is."

"Yes, it is." Kelso said in a mono-tone into the phone.

Fez put the phone back to his ear then put his hand on the bottom receiver and told Kelso to say, "Yes, I do."

"Yes, I do." Kelso said, again in mono-tone into the phone.

It took awhile for Fez to say what Kelso had to say next, "No, describe it to me."

"No, describe it to me." Kelso said into the phone.

Emily whispered to Hyde, "Do you really think that Fez making Kelso say stuff is gonna work?"

Before Hyde could answer they heard Fez talk into the receiver, "No, I don't know." Then Jackie's, world famous, ear piercing scream, "Michael!"

Hyde chuckled, "Well, theirs your answer."

Fez hung up the phone and smiled at them, "Ooh! I wanna play next!"

_**XXX**_

That's chapter 5 :D


	6. Eric's Burger Job

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: Teddy helped me write part of this chapter :D PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Eric's Burger Job**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Jackie, Hyde, Kelso, Emily, Eric, Donna, and Fez were sitting in the basement. Emily and Hyde is their respected seats next to each other, holding hands. Kelso and Donna on the couch, both far away from each other as possible. Kelso spinning a Frisbee on his finger, while Donna looked around, trying to get her mind on something other then the music that Jackie kept playing over and over. Fez sat on the back of the couch, behind Kelso, staring at Jackie. Eric sat in the beach chair, looking for jobs in the news paper. And Jackie stood behind the couch, swaying to the guitar solo she kept playing over and over again.

The guitar solo came to an end and Jackie said, "Ooh, ooh! I just want to hear the guitar solo _one_ more time!" She went to the player to rewind it. Of course, Jackie has been saying 'one more time' for the past thirty minutes. Emily's and Donna's head were about to explode from the annoying girl's antics.

"Jackie!" Emily whined. Hyde looked at Emily then at Jackie, "Use the headphones, Jackie." Jackie rolled her eyes but took the headphones and showed Hyde that she was plugging them in.

Once they were on Hyde said, "Good, now wrap the cord around your neck."

Emily nudged Hyde in the stomach, "Don't be so mean." Hyde rolled his eyes.

Eric looked up from the news paper, "Hey, would you guys respect me if I worked in the town dump?"

"The town dump…no." Donna said.

"But the state dump…maybe." Emily finished for her.

Donna laughed, "How do you do that?" Emily shrugged and stuck her tongue out at Donna, "I have magical powers."

Donna rolled her eyes and turned back to Eric, "Why are you looking for a job?"

"Everything costs money…gas, clothes…_fun._" Eric said. Jackie was dancing behind Eric and hit his head, by accident, but she didn't even notice. Eric rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dates. Dates cost money." Kelso added, still spinning the Frisbee on his finger.

"No, Kelso," Fez started with his thick accent, "That is prostitution." Emily giggled a little from Fez's voice and got up and walked to the cooler, grabbing a coke, and laying on the cooler. Her back hurt a lot from the beating she got from her mom, so laying on the cooler cooled it and it was relaxing..

"Dating is prostitution man, except you don't always get what you pay for." Hyde said. Emily giggled and whispered to herself, "Still act like you're single." Hyde heard that and smirked. _I'm glad she still lets me be myself._

"Said the man who has never had a girlfriend." Donna said.

"Until now!" Hyde stood up, walked over to Emily, picked her up bridal style, making her drop her coke, and walked into the storage room with her.

"Hyde! You made me spill my coke!" Emily whined, trying to get out of his grasp before he closed the door. Hyde chuckled and closed the door with his foot.

You could hear Emily whining before everything went silent, than you could hear a loud bang. Emily walked out of the storage room and over to her fallen coke. She picked it up and frowned, "It was the last one to."

Hyde walked out of the storage room, rubbing his head, "You could of just said no." Emily rolled her eyes, "I did say 'no' Hyde."

Donna got up, "Come on, Emily. It's dinner time and I think you and Hyde need to be separated for a while." Donna walked over to the basement door and put her hand on the door knob.

Emily crossed her arms and pouted. Hyde chuckled and walked over to her, whispering something in her ear then smacked her ass. Emily yelped then blushed bright right.

"Imma get you back for that." Emily whispered dangerously at him. He just chuckled and kissed her. "Tonight?" He whispered so no one would hear him. Emily nodded and kissed him. "See ya, guys."

As Donna was about to exit, she remembered something, "Oh! Yeah! By the way, mom and dad are going to the playboy club at Lake Geneva this weekend."

Donna looked around, innocently, "Do you guys want souvenirs?" Jackie took her headphone off and set them on the player.

"A woman!" Fez said loudly, so loudly you couldn't hear what Hyde or Kelso said.

"So, you're parents are gonna be out of town?" Jackie said, putting a arm and Donna's back and looking at Eric. Emily rolled her eyes, _here goes another one of Jackie's plans_.

"Yeah, it's just gonna be me, with Emily, alone…watching tv…" Donna looked down at Eric who was still staring at the news paper for jobs. "Maybe even order a pizza."

Emily squealed, "PIZZA!" Pizza was Emily's second favorite thing next to Coke.

"I have an idea!" Kelso yelled, jumping over the couch and standing next to Donna. "We will have a party at Donna's! A toga party!"

Jackie slapped Kelso's shoulder, "Michael, _Michael_. Maybe Donna doesn't want to throw a party. She wants to be alone."

Donna nodded, "Yeah, just me…alone…if someone happened to stop by that would be pretty cool." Donna looked down at Eric, who was still staring at the news paper.

"Hey! Rinky-Dink! She's talking to you!" Emily yelled behind Eric, but he didn't even seem to notice that.

"Screw it!" Emily yelled, opening the door and walking up the stairs, "Come on Donna! We will get him horny later!"

Donna at a sad look in her eyes, but nodded and said, "I'll see you guys later." She walked to the door and started walking up the stairs, closing the door behind her.

"PARTY AT DONNA'S!" Kelso yelled sitting on the couches arm. Jackie walked in between Kelso and Eric, she slapped both of their head at the same time, "You are both so stupid!"

"Why?" Eric said, rubbing the back of his head. Jackie made a frustrated sigh and walked out of the basement and up the stairs.

"Well, this is a first," Hyde started, sitting down in his chair, "I actually agree with Jackie."

"What? You're saying that I'm stupid?" Eric pointed at himself.

"Donna just put on a full corp press man, and you dropped the ball." Hyde leaned in a little.

"What are you talking about? All she said was that she would be home alone, Saturday night, with a pizza- oh god. I'm so stupid." Eric let his head fall down.

_**XXX LATER THAT NIGHT XXX**_

Hyde, Emily, and Donna sat in the basement. Hyde and Emily in their seats, and as always, holding hands. Donna sat on the couch, staring at the tv.

"So…big party Saturday night." Hyde said.

"Wuppy." Donna said, in a tone that said 'am I suppose to care?'.

Hyde shook his head and chuckled a little, "I can't believe Forman missed all of those signals."

Emily nudged Hyde in the stomach and whispered, "Don't bring it up."

Donna looked at him, "What signals?"

"Oh, no. Poor me. All alone in my big house. Just me and my nighty. If only there was some scrawny little neighbor boy here." Hyde said in his best Donna voice.

"Alone? I'm gonna have Emily." Donna smiled at her.

Emily coughed and turned her head away.

"Emily! You're blowing me off to hang out with Hyde?" Donna said, a little shocked.

Emily frowned, "Sorry, but the man has some skills." Donna frowned, "He bribed you with Coke…didn't he?"

Emily smiled, apologetically.

Donna laid down on the couch, "So I guess everybody knows, huh?"

Hyde sighed, "I'm afraid so."

Hyde then went into his 'therapeutic' pose. "Oh god, Hyde." Emily giggled. Hyde shushed her.

"So, do you have trouble sleeping at night?" Hyde said, picking up a pencil off the table and patting it on his lip every few seconds. It took all of Emily's control not to laugh.

"Sometimes, yeah, I do." Donna said, sighing.

"Do you think you would sleep better if you had a scrawny little neighbor boy up next to you." Hyde said, keeping a straight face through all of this.

Emily drank her Coke, thinking it would keep her from laughing. Donna sat up and little and glared at Hyde. "That. Wasn't. Helpful."

Hyde laughed and put the pencil down, taking Emily's hand in his and leaning back into his chair, "I know."

Donna got up and stormed out of the basement. Hyde smirked as Emily took her last sip of Coke. She frowned and started to get up, and once she was up enough Hyde stood up while picking her up in the process.

Emily squeaked, dropped her empty coke bottle, and held onto Hyde. "Hyde! God! Don't do that!"

Hyde chuckled then smirk, starting to walk toward the storage room.

"No, no, Hyde! I am _not, _I repeat, _NOT DOING IT IN A STORAGE ROOM_!" Emily said, trying to push away from Hyde. Hyde smirked and walked into the storage room, closing the door, with his foot, behind him. He set Emily down and pinned her against the door.

Emily squeaked and blushed bright red, though it was to dark to see it. Hyde could tell she was blushing though, he pulled his glasses off and threw them on one of the boxes in the room. He was about a foot taller then her, and he was about 5'7, she was short for her age, but Hyde liked that. He thought it was cute when Emily stood on her tip-toes and still couldn't reach him for a kiss. Hyde leaned his arms on the door and bent down a little, about face to face with Emily.

Emily could feel his hot breath near her neck.

"Emily," He said in his sexy husky voice.

"Ye-Yes?" Emily shook with anticipation.

Hyde went next to her ear and whispered, still in his sexy husky voice, "I want to touch and kiss every inch of you." Emily made a weird 'eep' noise before Hyde kissed her forcefully and hungrily.

Hyde's lips traced her own, his hands outlining her lower back, and his tongue gently massaging her own. She felt like she was in heaven. Whenever Hyde kissed her…like this…god it made her feel so wanted. The moment his tongue pressed softly against her lips she had opened them, allowing Hyde to enter her mouth, her hands tangled up in his hair as she began to moan. She knew what she said about never going to go it in a storage room…but…he tastes so _good_ and the way he is touching her…mmhm…

They broke apart, both gasping for air, but they didn't speak. Both of them were afraid it would ruin the moment if they said a word.

Emily was flushed, from head to toe. Hyde was panting and smirking, knowing he was able to get her to do anything.

He kissed her neck, tenderly at first, making her moan his name. Than began to suck on the spot that made her melt in his arms. And that she did, her knees becoming weak as she moaned out Hyde's name. Hyde held her up and pulled away a little, his head leaning on the door, next to hers.

He whispered in her ear, "_Emily_."

Emily shivered. How could he always do this to her?

Suck on her neck, she would melt in his arms.

Kiss her passionately, she would forget what she was talking about.

Kissing her with hunger and fierceness, she succumbed to his desires.

Even.

When she thought she was about to die from withdraw of Coke, he bought her some, and she saw him as her hero.

I guess you could say that she thought Hyde was _the one_. And she really hoped he was _the one_.

_**XXX THE NEXT DAY XXX**_

Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Eric were sitting down at a table at Fatso Burger. The manager was talking about how when people work here, they are _special_.

"Now, I know your looking at me and you're wondering 'How do _I_ get where Ricky is?'" Ricky, the manager, pointed at himself. "Now if you work hard, pay attention, and use the proper finger realize on the cup dispenser…_YOU _could be _ME_." Ricky pointed at himself again.

Hyde really wasn't liking this guy. He rather be hanging out with Emily in the basement or on the roof right now.

Fez was looking around the place, getting use to the 'American' feel of the restaurant.

Eric was paying attention, and trying not to dose off at the same time.

Kelso was looked enthusiastically at Ricky, wanting to start this job immediately.

_**XXX**_

Ricky sat down and asked, "Why do you want a career at Fatso Burger?"

Eric was sitting in front of him and replied, "I just think it will be a wonderful experience."

Ricky nodded, "Now tell me, what do you consider your best quality?"

"Well," Eric started, "I'm a real people person."

Ricky thought for a moment, "Name something about yourself that you consider to be a weakness."

Eric was straight forward, "I allow people to boss me around."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Ricky asked.

"Fatso Burger." Eric smiled.

_**XXX**_

Ricky asked, "Why do you want a career at Fatso Burger?"

Kelso was sitting in front of him and replied, "My girlfriends dad owns it."

Ricky nodded, "Now tell me, what do you consider your best quality?"

Kelso thought for a moment, "My eyes…oh…and…I guess my butt to."

Ricky thought for a moment, "Name something about yourself that you consider to be a weakness."

"Umm…" Kelso was thinking. He leaned back on his chair and fell backwards. He quickly got back up.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Ricky asked.

"Rock star," Kelso automatically replied, "Uh…no…movie star…no…yeah…rock star."

_**XXX**_

Ricky asked, "Why do you want a career at Fatso Burger?"

Fez was sitting in front of him and replied, "I love the uniforms."

Ricky nodded, "Now tell me, what do you consider your best quality?"

Fez smiled and said, "I speak Dutch."

Ricky thought for a moment, "Name something about yourself that you consider to be a weakness."

Fez said, "I love chocolate."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Ricky asked.

Fez motion to his torso, "I'm wearing gold chains."

_**XXX**_

Ricky asked, "Why do you want a career at Fatso Burger?"

Hyde smirked, with his arms crossed, and replied, "To unionize the workers, man."

Ricky nodded, "Now tell me, what do you consider your best quality?"

"I don't answer stupid questions." Hyde smirked and shook his head.

Ricky thought for a moment, "Name something about yourself that you consider to be a weakness."

Hyde sighed and said, "I'm brutally honest…Pinhead."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Ricky asked.

"Prison." Hyde said, his arms crossed and nodding.

_**XXX**_

"Well, I like to thank you all very much for coming." Ricky looked at the boys. The boys nodded to him, Ricky turned to Eric.

"Eric, welcome to the Fatso Burger Family!" Ricky shook his hand as Eric gasped.

_**XXX**_

Donna's parents stood in front of Donna and Emily.

"Now, we expect you two to be good." Midge said.

"No parties." Bob said, holding up a finger.

"You two, play nice." Midge smiled.

"And no boys. They only want one thing…and it's a dirty, dirty thing they want." Bob said as Midge and him nodded, "Enough said."

Donna and Emily nodded. Bob turned to see Eric walking over to them.

"Looking sharp, Eric. You gonna be around this weekend?" Bob asked, wrapping his arm around Eric shoulder.

Eric nodded and smiled, "Yes sir."

"Good make sure no guys are handing around, Donna." Bob said. Emily drank some more of her Coke.

"What about Emily?" Eric asked, smirking.

"Her too." Bob patted Eric's cheek.

Him and Midge then headed for the car.

Once out of earshot, Eric said, "So, I got a job!"

"Finally! About time Rinky-Dink! Did you get the one at the dump?" Emily smirked while drinking her Coke.

"Screw you, Cola." Eric said. Emily laughed and walked inside.

"So, anyways, it seems I'm really Fatso Burger material." Eric did his super hero pose. "And I really wish I just hadn't said that." Eric frowned.

Donna walked past him, "No…uh…it sounded cool." Eric turned around to face her.

"So, um, are you still coming to the party on Saturday?" Donna asked.

"Well, uhh, I am working late on Saturday night but…uh…maybe if I can get off early I can…uhh…swing by." Eric put a hand in his pocket.

Donna nodded, "Sounds good."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, but, like, I mean…it might be really late, so I think that everyone else might be…gone."

Donna was smiling on the inside, "Well, yeah, you know if I'm still up I can leave, the uhh, light on…you know…if you want me too."

"Yeah." Eric said instantly, "Oh…uhh…I mean, yeah, yeah…that would be…great." Eric put both his hands in his pocket, "That way with the light on I couldn't…fall."

"Yeah." Donna agreed, nodding.

"Okay." Eric said.

"Yeah." Donna said.

"Okay." Eric said.

"Sound good." Donna said.

"Yeah." they both said before Eric started walked away and Donna started for her house.

"Hey Donna," Eric started. Donna turned to him. He pointed at the light that was over the back door, "That light?"

"Yeah." Donna nodded. Eric walked away and Donna went into the house.

She closed the door behind her and leaned on the door.

"Oooooohhhhhh! Donna got's herself a _date_!" Emily chirped from the Kitchen table. She was now on her fifth Coke of the day.

Donna blushed and walked past her, "Shut up."

_**XXX**_

Hyde, Fez, Emily, Kelso, and Jackie walked into Fatso Buger.

"Yeah! Hello my middle aged friend," Hyde said in a British tone, walking over to the counter were Eric was, "I demand _service_!" Emily rolled her eyes and giggled.

Jackie, Kelso, and Fez walked over to a table and sat down.

Eric smiled, "Welcome to Fatso Burger, how may I serve you?"

Hyde smiled big and said, "That is so sad burger boy."

Eric kept his smile on, "How may I serve you?"

Emily pushed Hyde to the side, "Three bottle of Coke! I need it Rinky-Dink! NOW!" Eric nodded and went to get the bottles of Coke.

Emily leaned on the counter and smiled at Hyde, "That's how you get things done, _Big Daddy_." Hyde rolled his eyes and put his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the counter.

Emily played with her lip ring. Hyde smirked, he knew that when Emily played with her lip ring, that meant that she wanted him to kiss her. And Hyde always did. Hyde leaned in and kissed her.

"Please stop touching each other," Fez said. Hyde and Emily pulled away from each other and looked at Fez.

"It gives me _needs_." Fez finished.

Emily stuck a finger in her mouth and made a 'bleh' sound.

_**XXX LATER THAT NIGHT XXX**_

Hyde was sitting down in Donna's outside lounge chair, with Emily curled up on top of him, drinking a Coke. Donna sat across from them, on the arm of the outside couch and looked around at the party.

Kelso came running in, wearing a toga outfit, yelling, "Toga! Toga! Toga!" Jackie walking behind him and Fez walking after Jackie.

Hyde looked him up and down and smiled, "Hey man. Nice dress."

Kelso put his hands out, which held three beers. "You brought _three_ beers?"

Kelso shrugged, "We'll share."

Emily was about to get off of Hyde so he could get his beer, but he pulled her back down, "I'm not letting you go." Emily blushed, "Go get your beer, I'll be back on your lap after your done." She kissed him and got up and went to talk to other people who were at the party.

Hyde got up and do did Donna, walking over to Kelso.

"Hares to our wasted Youth." Hyde said. They all opened their beers.

_**XXX**_

Emily was talking to this guy, in the corner fence. His name will Jim.

"So, you like AC/DC?" Jim asked, taking a sip of his own beer that he brought. Emily nodded, "Awesome band. One of my personal fav's." Emily took another sip of her Coke. She, personally, didn't like beer. At all. Since her mother got drunk off of almost every alcohol she could get her hands on. Coke was her alcohol.

Jim scooted closer to her, "You know…I brought my car. Maybe you would like to-" Emily huffed, "No, thanks. I only do that with my boyfriend." And to think that she thought this guy was actually interested in talking. What the hell is she saying, this is a _party_. With _beer_.

"Oh, really? I doubt you even have a boyfriend." Jim leaned in for a kiss. Before Emily could punch him, Hyde pulled him away from Emily and pushed him to the floor.

"She does have a boyfriend. And that's me. Now beat it, kid." Hyde warned. Jim got up and scoffed, "Whatever." He walked away.

Hyde turned to her, "You okay?"

Emily nodded, "Thanks, _Hot Stuff._"

Hyde smirked, "New nickname?"

Emily shrugged and walked closer to him, pressing herself against him. She took his glasses off and kissed him, "Well, you are hot…and you do have stuff…so it's the perfect nickname."

Hyde thought for a moment, "I like Big Daddy better."

Emily smiled and put Hyde's glasses on her, they were wider so it only fit on one ear while the other side hung down, "Alright then, _Big Daddy_." Hyde chuckled and took the glasses off of her and put them back on him.

"I'll get you your own pair some day." Hyde patted her head. Emily chirped, "Yay!" She hugged Hyde.

"Hey, do you know where Donna went?" Emily asked.

Hyde shook his head, "No, but Kelso and Fez went to go steal some beer from Forman's fridge in the garage."

Emily froze, "Shit! We have to get out of here!" Emily looked around for Red.

"What - Why?" Hyde asked.

"I thought Eric told you guys! Red _knows_ when people steal his beer." Emily grabbed Hyde's hand and ran for the latter. Emily pushed Hyde up, "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Hyde climbed up the latter onto the roof. Emily following.

Once they were on the roof you could her Kelso and Fez scream.

"Told ya." Emily said, laying down on the roof. Hyde saw down and watched as the kids were running away.

As Emily watched the star's she realized that they were in the exact same spot where they had their first time together. Emily blushed and played with her lip ring. Hyde laid down next to her as pretty much everyone was gone now.

"So…" Hyde said. He looked at Emily and noticed she was started to dose off. Hyde chuckled and pulled Emily over to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Your so warm." Emily mumbled. Hyde smiled and stroked her hair.

"Hyde?" Emily said, as she was about to fall asleep.

"Hmm?"

"…I love you." Emily said before she fell asleep. They hadn't said 'I love you' to each other since that night that Hyde admitted he loves her.

Hyde smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Love you too, cupcake."

_**XXX**_

_**(THIS IS THE PART WHERE ERIC GOES TO DONNA'S HOUSE AND AS HE WAS ABOUT TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR, BOB OPENS THE DOOR. HIM AND BOB TALK. AND WHILE ERIC WALKED AWAY, DONNA SAID "GOOD NIGHT, ERIC." OUT HER WINDOW.)**_

_**XXX**_

That is chapter 6 :D


	7. The Keg

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: enjoy and review :3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: The Keg**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX POINT PLACE HIGH SCHOOL XXX**_

Eric walked through the classroom door and took his normal seat in front of Donna.

"Could today _ever end_?" Donna said, frustrated, looking at Eric. Eric turned around and faced her, "Yesterday did, but today is Friday so…No." Eric shook his head. He turned around as the teacher walked into class, telling everyone to 'pipe down.'

As the teacher talked, Eric got a note passed to him from Donna.

_Let's ditch study hall._

Eric wrote down his answer and gave it back to Donna. Donna opened the note.

**No way.**

Donna shook her head and wrote back to him, giving him the note back.

Eric opened it.

_You're a __wimp__._

**What?**

_You heard me!_

As he was writing '**bitch**' back the teacher walked over to them and talked to them.

"Well, uh, actually, we need to be excused. Donna and I are, taking pictures for the year book." Eric said, hiding the note and looking at the teacher. Donna nodded.

"Well, if you say so Eric." The teacher walked over to his desk as they started to get up, "You wouldn't lie."

"Well…I might." Eric said.

The teacher and students laughed. Donna and Eric walked out.

_**XXX**_

Emily and Hyde stood in front of the school gates, just enjoying each others company. They saw Eric and Donna get in the cruiser and ran over to them.

"Ditching too?" Hyde said. Eric nodded, "Hop in my friends." Emily and Hyde go in the back as Donna and Eric sat in the front, Eric driving.

_**XXX**_

"Oh my god! This is so unbelievable! Eric Forman _skips _class." Donna said, scooting closer to Eric.

"Yeah well, Danger is my middle name!" Eric said, dramatically. Donna laughed and turned to Hyde and Emily. "So, how did you guys get out of class?"

Hyde laughed, "Easy, we never went." Emily drank her Coke and hiccupped. Hyde smiled and pulled her over to him, so she was laying her head on his lap. She took another sip of her Coke.

"How did you guys get out?" Emily asked. Donna looked at Eric, "Eric lied."

Emily sat up, "You mean to tell me, that Eric, _THE _Rinky-Dink, lied to a teacher?"

Donna smiled and nodded, "You bet. I was so proud of him!" She patted his arm.

Hyde rubbed Eric's head, messing up his hair and cause Eric to look back at him.

"Eric! Watch out for that Keg!" Donna said.

Eric swerved the car and stopped the car in front of it.

"Oh my god." Donna said.

"It is a Keg!" Hyde said.

Emily wrinkled her nose, "It's beer."

Eric shook his head in disbelief, "Oh that's it. I'm cutting class every day."

_**XXX**_

Kelso and Hyde brought the Keg down to the basement.

"Where did you find it?" Fez asked.

"Traveling down the road, man." Hyde said, setting the Keg down in the basement shower.

Eric smiled, "Man! How often do you find a mysterious Keg of _free beer_?"

Emily walked over to the cooler and picked out a coke, then laid down on top of the cooler.

"Only once and a while." Kelso nudged Eric in the stomach.

Hyde started, "You're right Forman, man you are _right_. When god gives you a Keg you gotta-"

"Kill a virgin!" Fez smiled, trying to make a joke. Everyone looked at him weird.

"Um…no, Fez….we throw a party." Eric smiled.

"Yeah, we will throw a party. Charge two bucks per head." Eric said.

"Two bucks a head," Kelso thought, "If the Keg is equivalent to the case that's hundred and sixty-eight beers. We have to give them three beers a piece."

"No way," Hyde said, standing next to him, "Sophomores are gonna drink one, maybe."

"True," Kelso nodded.

"Yeah, the freshman's are gonna drink a half." Hyde said.

"So that adds up to one point five beers per person. I guess we can invite hundred and twelve people, that's two hundred and twenty four bucks." Kelso said, staring off into space.

"Cash." Hyde said.

Hyde and Kelso nodded at each other.

"Alright, grab some ice out of the deep freeze, I'll grab the tub." Eric walked back into the storage room.

Hyde walked over to Emily and picked her up bridal style and then set her feet on the ground, "Sorry, cupcake, but we need ice." Emily nodded and walked over to the couch and laid down.

She really hated this. Maybe she should just disappear tonight and show up tomorrow morning. Emily sighed and took another sip of Coke. She didn't want to see Hyde, or any of her friends, drunk. She has seen what people are like drunk, they can take advantage, or be taken advantage of. Emily downed the rest of her Coke and got up.

"I don't want to be part of this," Emily said, getting up. Eric came out with the tub and set it down on the floor. Hyde putting the ice in it.

"What's wrong, cupcake?" Hyde said, walking over to Emily.

Emily hugged herself, "You know exactly what, Hyde. You know I don't want to be near alcohol."

Hyde frowned, "What if I promise I will make sure no alcohol comes near you?" Emily looked at him then at the ground.

Hyde pulled her to him and hugged her tight, "I _promise _that no alcohol will go near you." Emily sighed, then nodded, "Alright."

Hyde pulled back and smiled at her, then kissed her.

_**XXX**_

Hyde, Emily, Donna, Eric, Jackie, and Kelso were in the pool. Fez stayed at the top of the pool.

"It doesn't matter when you ate, Fez! Get in the pool now!" Hyde said. Emily was on the shallow side of the book, sipping her Coke and staring at the ground.

_I really shouldn't be here_. Emily really didn't even want to look at that damned Keg. She took another sip of her Coke.

"Fine! But if I get a cramp it will be on _your _head." Fez jumped down.

Jackie pushed Kelso off of her and walked over to the Keg, "Okay, now hurry up and drink your Keg."

Hyde walked up behind her, "Hurry up a drink a _Keg_?"

Kelso cut in and said something about everyone else is coming soon.

"Wait, everybody?" Jackie looked at Kelso, crossing her arms.

Emily smirked and took another sip of her Coke.

"Well, everyone who matters." Eric cut in, walking over to Jackie. "And for the first time Jackie. That includes you!"

Everyone, except Emily, said 'awwwww!' and had a group hug with Jackie in the middle.

"Hey! No! Get away from me!" Jackie yelled, trying to push them off of her.

Jackie huffed and walked away from them.

Emily hummed a song to herself before her heard Hyde yell, "Noooo!"

She looked at him as he was in top of the Keg, hugging it. She pouted, he hadn't held her all day, besides when he lifted her off the cooler.

"Damn bastard." She whispered and giggled to herself before taking another sip of Coke.

_**XXX**_

"Okay," Hyde said in an almost crying voice, "We really need a tap here." Emily sighed and got up, walking over to them.

"There's one at my house." Emily took another sip of Coke. They looked at her.

"I thought that you lost your key?" Hyde asked. Emily smiled and took the key out of her pocket, "Found it in one of my other pants." Hyde walked over to her and hugged her, lifting her up off the ground.

Emily blushed and tried to get out of Hyde grip.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hyde whispered. Emily rolled her eyes as Hyde set her on the ground, "Your only saying that because I have a Tap. But whatever. I'll find a way to punish you later."

Emily walked over to the ladder in the deep end and jumped up, pulling herself up the ladder, "Come on Rinky-Dink. We're going to my house to get the Tap."

Eric nodded and followed Emily up the ladder. Once they were up, two guys jumped down, they were from the school.

"Welcome!" Fez started, "This is the pool and I am your host, Fez. Two dollars please." They each paid him to dollars.

"Wait! Eric! What's going on!" Jackie yelled. Eric smiled at her from up the pool, "We took it upon ourselves to help your mom show off the house…with two dollars a head."

Hyde crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "The world is reversed man. Eric doesn't lie to Jackie! _I DO! _But it seems to me that the scrawny little neighbor boy is engage in criminal action for that _saucy _red head next door."

Emily heard what he said as her and Eric walked away. _He's a guy, _she reassured herself, _he is just saying that to help Donna._ She hoped she was right.

_**XXX**_

Emily got the Tap from the bottom cabinet in the liquor room and ran back outside, locking the door behind her. She ran to Eric's car and went in the front seat. "Got it!"

Eric smiled and said smoothly, "Let's go."

_**XXX**_

Emily and Eric walked into the back yard. Eric jumped into the empty pool, while Emily climbed down the ladder, and jumped off to the ground at the end.

"Got it." Emily said, walking over to Hyde who was next to the Keg. "Yes! There is hope after all!"

But next thing they knew.

"THIS PARTY IS OVER!" Red yelled. All the teens looked up and saw Red and Bob with 2 cops.

"Shit! That's my dad!" Eric and Donna said.

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily sat down on the ground, leaning on the wall. Red was talking with Eric and Bob was talking with Donna.

"I am very disappointed in you Donna! Why did you do this? You're grounded!" Bob was furious.

Emily quickly got up and walked over to them, "Mr. Pinciotti…don't be mad a Donna…it was my idea to throw the party." Emily looked at Donna then at the ground, "I forced everyone into doing this. Please, don't blame anyone but me."

Hyde, Donna, and Eric stared at Emily, shocked.

Bob looked shocked at Emily, then was angered, "I let you into my home, I let you eat my food, and this is how you repay me?"

Emily looked at Bob, "Mr. Pinciotti, please, let me explain-"'

"No," Bob pointed at Emily, "I want you out of my house…_by dawn_." And with that Bob walked to the shallow end, and walked up the stairs and called to Donna, "Come on! We're going home."

Donna looked at Emily, "Wh-Why?"

Emily smiled sheepishly at her, "Because I can."

Donna hugged her and whispered, "I owe you."

Emily hugged her back, "No, you don't Donna."

Donna pulled back and walked over to her father, both of them getting out of the pool.

Red was actually pretty shocked at what Bob did to Emily. Red turned to Eric, "Take Hyde out to the Car, wait for Emily." Eric nodded and went to Hyde, "Come on." Hyde didn't move, he couldn't stop staring at Emily.

_This is my fault_.

She smiled at sad smile before nodding to him.

Eric helped Hyde up and pushed him to the shallow end, pushing him up the stairs and out of the backyard.

Red turned to Emily, "What you did was stupid, Emily."

Emily looked down, "Mr. Forman, if you let me explain-"

"But it was very thoughtful." Red sighed.

Emily looked at him, confused. "Wait, your not gonna yell?"

Red smiled a little at her, "Nope. I'm gonna do something even worse. I'm gonna offer you Laurie's room, until the court decides what to do with you."

Emily froze, then shook her head, "Mr. Forman. I can't. I won't. I refuse."

Red chuckled, "Where else are you gonna stay? You can't stay at your house without super-vision."

Emily looked at him and smiled, before hugging him tight. Red sighed, "Get off."

Emily pulled away fast and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, Mr. Forman. I get emotional sometimes." Red nodded to her, "Now, get out of here before I change my mind." Emily nodded and ran to the shallow end, up the stairs, and out of the backyard to meet the guys.

Red looked at the sky and sighed.

_**XXX**_

Emily walked out of the backyard, smiling like a complete idiot. Eric turned to her when he heard the gate close. Hyde was already in the backseat, his back turned to them. He didn't hear the gate.

_I can't believe she did that. I can't believe I froze and didn't say anything. _Hyde sighed and leaned his head back on the window. _I should of let her not come. It's my fault she has no place to go now._

Of course Hyde would invite her to live with him. But seeing the way she lived, he couldn't let her live like he did. Not now…not _ever_.

"What did my dad said?" Eric asked. Hyde heard Eric's voice and turned around, seeing Emily walk over to him, smiling.

_She's…smiling? _

Before Emily could say anything, Hyde got out of the car and looked at Emily, "You're smiling?"

Emily looked at Hyde, "Yup. Wanna know why?"

They nodded.

"Mr. Forman is letting me stay in Laurie's room until the court made its verdict." Emily smiled. Eric sighed, "Well, good lucky handling my sister. When she comes home again."

Emily giggled, "Don't worry, I'll show that bitch where her place is."

Hyde smiled and pulled Emily into a hug, "I'm sorry."

Emily smiled a little and wrapped her arms around Hyde, "It's alright."

Eric took his keys out of his pocket, "Lets go."

Hyde and Emily sat in the back while Eric drove them home.

_**XXX**_

Emily fell asleep while driving back, Hyde asked if he could stay at Eric's place for the night, staying in the basement so neither of his parents would know. Eric said it was fine. Hyde didn't want to go home. He had something he needed to do in the morning and didn't feel like harassing Eric about it tonight or in the morning.

Hyde looked down at Emily and smiled softly. There was really no words how to describe how cute she looked right now. Cuddled up close to him, her holding on to the hem of his shirt, a small smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a headband again, so all the hair that was usually in her face was pulled back, so you could see her true beauty.

Hyde's favorite part of Emily's face was her eyes. Bright emerald eyes, the brightest emerald eyes he has ever seen. Hyde sometimes thought he could see them glowing while it was dark out. He remembered the second time they had sex, which was in Eric's basements storage room, while he looked down at her, he could see her eyes, even though the lights were off the whole time.

_I think it's her eyes that caught my attention first, _Hyde thought. He remembered the first time he saw her when Donna walked into the basement with her. Hyde felt…weird when he saw her. And he instantly knew that he liked her, and yet he didn't even know her name. He remembered exactly what she was wearing, a black and white Led Zeppelin shirt, jeans, combat boots, a little bit of blue eye shadow. That is what made her eyes stand out the most.

Hyde smiled and leaned the side of his head on the window. He heard Emily murmur something in her sleep, shifting a little, pulling on Hyde's shirt. He looked down at her and smirked, she had the 'I'm dreaming about Hyde' face on.

You see, ever since her and Hyde had sex the first time, whenever Emily would take a nap with him holding her, she would put this face on as she slept. And when she woke up and Hyde asked her about what she was dreaming, she would always say him and smile.

He smiled a goofy grin, and Eric noticed.

"So, you really do like her…don't you?" Eric said, peeking up at the rear view mirror then looked back at the road.

Hyde shook his head, "I don't like her, Eric…I _love _her."

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily were in the basement, sleeping on the couch. Hyde refused to let Emily go upstairs to sleep, she was to tired to fight and just said fine and let him carry her to the basement, not through the house though.

But also when they got there, Donna was sitting in the driveway.

So now, Donna and Eric were sitting on the front of the Vista cruiser, talking.

Donna was telling Eric how cool it was that he cut class and took them for a drive.

"Really?" Eric asked, looking at her, smirking a little.

Donna looked back and him and smiled, "Really."

They both leaned in and kissed, for the second time, in the past 2 weeks.

"You were dangerous." Donna giggled.

"Did I - uhh - mention that I kill a guy in algebra?" Eric said, putting his arms behind him and leaning on them.

Donna laughed a little and got up, "Goodnight…_killer_." She walked back to her house.

Eric sat there for a few second, smiling, before getting up and heading inside.

_**XXX**_

Hyde set Emily down in the basement then walked over to the couch, holding her hand. He laid down then pulled him on top of her, taking the blanket that was usually on the top of the couch and placing it over them. Emily cuddled closer to Hyde. She was purring, happily.

Hyde picked up a pillow that fell on the floor and place it behind his head, "Hey, umm…can I ask you something?"

Emily pulled her head up and looked at Hyde, "Anything, Hyde."

"Why…Why did you get the Tap for us? You hate alcohol and crap like that." Hyde said, pulling her up a little, so her head was on his shoulder.

Emily thought for a moment, "I don't really know. I hate seeing people drunk. But for some reason. When you said you would protect me from the alcohol. I trusted you."

Hyde nodded and smiled a little.

"I want a Coke." Emily pouted, she was to tired to get up and get one, and she knew she was to tired to even finish it, so she might as well just wait till the morning.

Hyde thought of something, "How about we make a deal?"

Emily looked at him suspiciously, but nodded anyways, "Okay."

"If you ever drink alcohol or do drugs. Only drink, or do it, when I'm around. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you." He looked at her. Emily smiled and pulling a hand to Hyde's face and took his glasses off and set them on the table.

"Hyde?" Emily purred.

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Emily kissed him passionately, when she pulled away she whispered, "Your all I need. You're my Drugs and Alcohol."

Hyde actually blushed a little. And that made Emily smirk. She said in a sing-song voice, "I got you to blushhh." Hyde silenced her with a kiss.

_**XXX**_

That was chapter 7 :D and, just to let you know. I am doing ALL OF THE SERIES. SEASONS 1-8. But they will all be in different stories.

Season 1 - story 1

Season 2 - story 2

Season 3 - story 3

And so on and so forth. So there you have it :D


	8. The Disco Episode

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: enjoy and review :3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: The Disco Episode**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX ERIC'S BASEMENT XXX**_

Everyone was sitting in there usual seats, well, actually no one was. Because Emily and Hyde were on the couch, Hyde stuck under Emily as she slept. Every since Bob kicked her out, she has been sleeping in for Forman's house in Laurie's room. But since Hyde would sneak into the basement in the middle of the night, she would sleep down here with him.

They didn't do anything…_intense _down here though, for the fear of being caught…and also because Emily was always tired as hell. But for some reason today, she refused to wake up. When Hyde rubbed her should, softly telling her that he needs to use the bathroom. She bit his shoulder and said, "Hold it!" and went back to sleep.

Fez was eating a chocolate bar while sitting in the beach chair. Donna and Eric took Emily and Hyde's seats. Donna and Eric were now _officially _dating.

Jackie was sitting on the cooler while reading the news paper, while Kelso stood next to her, leaning on the dryer with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

"Oh my god!" Jackie squealed. Emily moaned, "Shut up!" Jackie ignored her, "Michael, they just opened up a Disco!"

"Where at?" He looked at her. "In Kenosha," she smiled, "You could wear your David Bouie but huggers."

Kelso smiled and nodded.

Hyde would say something, but of course, Emily knew he was gonna say something and covered his mouth, "No. A. Word."

"Are you guys crazy? I mean a disco. No way." Eric shook his head.

"I don't know, it might be fun to go dancing!" Donna smiled.

"Or we could go!" Eric quickly changed his mind. Jackie started dancing.

Kelso got up, "I'm gonna go make popcorn."

"Take her with you!" Hyde glared at Jackie before Emily's hand was over his mouth again.

"What is Disco?" Fez asked.

_**XXX**_

Hyde was still stuck under Emily, they rest of the guys and girl (Donna), were helping Red clean the garage.

He couldn't believe how much Emily could sleep. I mean, sure, they stayed up all night talking, but still…it's been like 12 hours. Hyde sighed and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"Hey, cupcake, wake up." Hyde whispered.

Emily groaned, "I'm awake…I just don't wanna move."

Hyde chuckled, "Why?"

Emily smiled and said, "Your so warm." Hyde laughed, "Cupcake, come on. It's like, three in the afternoon."

"But, but." Emily whined. Hyde chuckled and strokes her hair, "Come on. You will get to sleep on me tonight. Just, lets go help Red and the other with the garage."

Emily sighed and crawled off of Hyde, stretching and sitting on the arm of the couch. Hyde said up and smiled at her, "You can really sleep, my dear."

Emily smiled back, "You kept me up all night." Hyde smirked, "You asked me to."

Emily flushed, "Shaddap."

Hyde got up and put his hand out to Emily, "Come on. Let's go help the others."

_**XXX**_

Hyde picked up a spring and threw it away. "I can't believe you and Jackie are forcing everyone to that Disco man. It's so sad." Hyde held his belt and looked at Kelso.

Emily and Donna were working on raking the leaves in the driveway and grass. Eric and Hyde were cleaning the garage with Red. While Kelso was putting all the Coke bottles that Emily drink in the bin. Fez was standing next to Red and looking at he was doing.

"Nah, man," Kelso shook his head, "I'm just going to meet Kenosha chicks. I'm breaking up with Jackie."

Fez thought of something, "Oh, get a tall chick, because you and Jackie look so silly together."

Hyde, Eric, and Fez laughed.

Eric walked over to them, "Alright, that's all the deposit bottle and the aluminum cans. We got to at least have…a dollar fifteen worth of gas." Eric sighed.

Kelso got up, "Come on, my dad has got a ton of empties."

Eric and Fez followed Kelso to his house.

"I can't believe they are gonna waste there stupid money on gas for a Disco when they can buy a really big bag of-" Hyde remembered that Red was there, "Caramels."

Red rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the garage as Hyde started to talk to the girls.

"Not going to that Disco, huh?" Red asked.

Hyde shook his head, "No, phony people listening to crappy music…doesn't sound like my type." Hyde said, leaning on the garage frame.

Red smirked, "You can't dance, can you?" He took a beer out of the fridge and walked over to the trash and threw something out.

Hyde walked back into the garage, "I can dance."

Red chuckled, "Ooh, I don't think so pal."

Hyde walked right next to him and said, "I can dance."

Red pointed at him, "_Not one step_."

Hyde smirked then frowned, "You're right. Not one step."

Red opened his beer, "Well, then you got a problem son. Because women want to dance…they always want to dance. _Always_."

Hyde looked at Emily and Donna, you could see they were having fun talking about whatever they were talking about, "I don't think Emily likes to dance. She doesn't look like the type."

Red smiled, "_All women want to dance._ But if you want…I can help you out." Red took a sip of his beer.

Hyde looked at Red and sighed, "I'm in."

_**XXX**_

Emily, Eric, and Donna was at the Hub, drinking Coke and talking about Eric and Donna's new found love.

"It's about time you two are together," Emily started, taking a sip of Coke, "Now I need to come up with a cute sickening couple name for you."

Donna laughed as Eric pulled her closer.

"How about this one," Eric started, "Gertrude and Herbert."

They all laughed.

Donna took a sip of her Coke, "Hey, where's Hyde? I haven't seen him since the garage."

Emily shrugged and took another sip of Coke, "He said he had to do something. Help Red move something, I think."

Donna nodded than looked at Eric, "Hey, Eric. Can you get us some fries?"

Eric frowned, "We are saving money for the disco, remember? I only had enough for three Cokes."

Emily took a few bucks out of her pocket, "Don't tell anyone. I don't want Hyde asking me money for marijuana." Eric smiled and nodded, taking the money, "Can I ask you instead?"

Emily laughed, "Just go get the fries, Rinky-Dink."

Eric nodded then kissed Donna, "Alright, Cola. Be right back."

Eric got up and went over to the counter.

Donna smiled and looked at Emily, "I can't believe me and Eric are finally together."

"And if it wasn't for me taking the blame, it would of never happened." Emily smiled.

Donna sighed, "Emily, please let me do something to repay you, I mean, what you did was-"

"Wonderful, marvelous, spectacular?" Emily smirked and flipped her hair behind her head. Donna laughed.

Emily smiled, "You already paid me back Donna. Your friendship is all I really need."

Donna smiled and said, in a joking tone, "God! I could kiss you!"

Eric was walking back and stood behind Emily when he heard this, "What!"

Emily and Donna laughed like crazy.

_**XXX**_

Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez sat in the Circle, high as hell.

"Okay! I thought about it," Hyde started smiling, "And I'm going to the Disco. Just on the off chance that they might mix up a little Rock n Roll in it."

Kelso smiled, "Yeah? Well, I have something to say! I went to the mall today."

Everyone looked at him to continue.

"And I bought a pair of new shoes, and they are the coolest kicks in the cave." Kelso was smiling his big, open mouth, smile.

"So, no more for Kelso. He's toasted." Eric laughed.

Fez smiled, "I would like some toast if you are making some."

_**XXX**_

Emily and Donna sat in Forman's kitchen, talking about the Disco.

"I don't know if I can go." Emily said.

Donna raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Emily looked around, "Please don't tell anyone this but…I can't dance."

Donna giggled, "I could teach you if you want to learn?"

Emily smiled, "Oh my god! Please! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Hyde."

Donna nodded before she heard foot steps and Eric walked into the Kitchen.

Eric had this weird look in his eyes, he didn't even notice the girls.

"He's high." Emily giggled.

"No, I'm not!" Eric looked at the other side of the room, where he thought he heard his mom say he was high, but no one was there. Eric shook his head and got the bread.

Red walked into the Kitchen and told Eric how he would give him ten dollars if he did a few chores. Eric nodded and listened.

Red looked at Eric weird as he said, "Didn't you say something about leaves?"

Emily and Donna giggled.

"They are in the gutter." Red said, flashing the flashlight at Eric. Eric nodded, "Rightttt."

Eric went back to making toast.

_**XXX**_

Emily stood in Donna's room, scared shitless about learning how to dance. But what she didn't know is that Hyde was learning how to dance to, but with Kitty.

"Okay," Donna started, "We are going to start out without music, sot he rhythm doesn't throw you off the first time."

Emily nodded and took one last sip of her Coke before Donna started playing the music.

_**XXX**_

Emily was nervous as hell, her and Donna were walking over to Forman's. They guys were already there.

Emily looked at Donna, "So…do you think that I won't embarrass myself?"

Donna looked at her, "Truthfully?" Emily nodded.

"Tonight is going to be the death of you." Donna said as they entered the driveway.

Hyde walked over to Emily and kissed her on the cheek, "Ready for tonight?"

Emily nodded, looking down.

Hyde noticed this, "Something wrong?"

Emily sighed, "Hyde-"

"Pictures!" Kitty said, walking out from the house with Midge, and she had a camera in her hand.

She continued to take pictures of the boys, girls, then all of them.

"Hey mom," Eric said, walking over to her, "Why don't I take a picture of you?"

"No, no, no, no! Okay, you'll be later. Bye now." Kitty said smiling. Everyone piled into the car. The girls in the back, with Fez. And the other boys in the front.

But before Hyde got in he walked over to Kitty and kissed her cheek, "You're the best."

Kitty nodded, "Oh, you go get 'em tiger."

Midge looked at Kitty in disbelief.

_**XXX**_

Kelso and Jackie were dancing, while Fez went around trying to find a lady to dance with. Donna was begging Eric to dance with her, but he refused (for the time being), and Hyde and Emily were sitting at their table. Emily was drinking her Coke, hoping to GOD that Hyde wouldn't asked to dance.

Fez couldn't find anyone to dance with and he saw Jackie was sitting down. She he asked her to dance and she gladly accepted.

"I think you just lost your date, Kelso." Donna giggled.

Kelso yelled, "We're history!"

Emily took another sip of Coke and pulled the thin sweater closer to her. She was _hot_, but she didn't feel comfortable wearing only a tub top and a bra (which you could see the strings) under the sweater.

Kelso leaned over to Emily, who was sitting right next to him. He yelled, "Wanna dance?"

Emily paled, but thankfully Hyde said, "She's my date, Kelso. Go find someone else!"

Kelso scoffed and got up and went to find someone else. Donna asked Eric to dance with her and this time, he said yes. So now that left Hyde and Emily.

Hyde cleared his throat, but Emily couldn't hear over the loud music. She was looking down, with an arm around her stomach, and a Coke in the other hand.

"Umm…Emily?" Hyde asked, getting up. Emily looked up at him and he held his hand out to her, "Wanna dance?" He smiled down at her, with his cute boyish smile.

How could she say no?

Emily took one last sip of Coke and took Hyde's hand as he guided her to the dance floor. A semi slow song was playing. Hyde put his hand on the small of her back, and took her other hand in his, while Emily's arm (tried) to go around Hyde's neck. Since she is very short, it's hard for her to do.

Hyde was about to start moving but Emily pulled away.

She said, quickly, "I can't dance!"

Which made Hyde smiled a little. He lifted her up a little and placed her feet over his.

"Then I will move for you." Hyde said, smirking down at her. She blushed as Hyde started to move, moving her with him.

_**XXX**_

Eric dropped Kelso and Jackie off at Jackie's house, Fez off at his, and Hyde was sleeping over - again.

Hyde and Emily were in the basement, Emily laying on Hyde's chest, while he had a hand behind his head, and the other arm, protectively, around Emily.

Emily looked up at him and blushed, "I had fun tonight Hyde."

Hyde looked down at her and smiled, "So did I."

Emily kissed him, "Thanks for not laughing at me."

He pecked her on the lips, "I have something for you."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "A present?" Hyde nodded and took a medium size small box out from under the couch cushions.

"I hope you like it."

Emily sat up and took the box from him. It wasn't the kinda of box for a necklace or bracelet, it was to big for a ring. Emily looked at Hyde who smiled and told her to open it.

She slowly took the top off and froze. They were Aviators. The lenses were purple, and the frame was black. But there was a note in the box. Emily took out the note and put the sunglasses in the box. She opened the note and started t read it.

_Dear Cupcake,_

_I'm not good at making sappy love letters, but I noticed how you have been growing a little distant. And I hope it wasn't anything I did. But, anyways, don't tell anyone, but I got a job. Why? To buy you these sunglasses. I quit my job already. Once I had the money, I just wanted to spend time with you and find a good time to give you this. If you are reading this now, then this is the right time._

Emily could hear Hyde, in her head, reading this to her.

_Emily, these glasses are my pledge to be with you, and stand by you…forever. And don't doubt what I say, because you know I never make such a promise lightly. Emily…I think you are so beautiful and loving. And I will never have to think twice about being with you, or having you in my life. I love the way we make each other irritated, then I do something to embarrass you and you say you will get me back. I'm still waiting for the four times I did that, and I still haven't gotten spanked._

Emily blushed and giggled.

_I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love our relationship. And would do anything to keep it going. Everyday when I wake up, my first thought is about you. But for the past few days when I've been waking up with you next to me. I can't help but stare at you till you wake up. When you wake up, you usually blushed and play with your lip ring, then when I kiss you, you make a cute little scream and it makes me laugh._

_I love you, Emily. And I know I don't say it a lot…hell, I'm never gonna say it a lot._

Emily smiled and giggled.

_But I want you to know that I will love you…__**forever**__._

_Love, Your Big Daddy._

Emily wiped her eye. She didn't even realize she was crying until now. She set the note and the box with the Aviators on the table and tackled Hyde back onto the couch.

"I love you so much Hyde!" Emily squealed. Hyde chuckled and held her close to him, "Love you too Emily."

_**XXX**_

And that was chapter 8 :D


	9. Drive in

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: I had fun making this one c:**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Drive-in**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX ERIC'S BASEMENT XXX**_

"Yeah, that's right, one hundred bags of manure." Eric said in a southern accent. He was on the phone with some company.

Donna and Jackie were over at Donna's house talking about some thing that they didn't want anyone else to know about. Hyde and Emily, who was now always wearing her new Aviators, were in there normal seats in the basement. Kelso, laying on the couch, reading the comics in the newspaper. Fez was going the same thing as Kelso but on the beach chair. Eric was behind the couch, stand, on the phone.

"Me and the Mrs. Are redoing the front lawn," Eric smiled, "And, tell ya what. If I'm not there just…dump it all on the front porch.

Emily was giggling uncontrollably, with Hyde laughing. Kelso and Fez were to busy reading the news papers to pay attention to Eric.

"Bye-bye." Eric said. He hung up the phone and put his fingers on his head, making it look like horns.

"Yeah, man," Hyde started, "Coach Jefferson is gonna _freak_."

Emily giggled, "Good job, Rinky-dink."

Eric smiled at them, "Yeah well, he shouldn't of given me that D."

"Oh no," Fez said, putting the paper down, "Dick Tracy is stuck in a giant clam...Farwell sweet dick."

Emily started laughing uncontrollably, again.

Hyde thought for a moment, "A man being eaten by a giant clam…"

"Eric!" Kelso said, "The Omen is playing at the drive-in! You know what this means for us? It's make-out city."

Eric looked at Kelso weirdly, "I…I really like you as a friend, Kelso…can I bring a girl?"

"Yeah!" Kelso sat up, "Man! This is gonna be great! Horror movies turn on chicks faster then porno!"

Hyde looked at Emily for confirmation, and she nodded, "It's true. Horror movies turn me on to no end. But of course. I don't think it will turn on who you two are thinking about."

Kelso and Eric looked at Emily, "How do you know?"

"Well," Emily said getting up and walking to the cooler, "Jackie is the type of girl who would hide from the horror instead of make out to it. She would just hold onto you, Kelso. Not do it."

Emily looked at Eric and opened her Coke, "And Donna, she doesn't really get scared. She will just make out with Eric, but out of boredom, not from being turned on my horror."

"You're lying. I saw a horror movie with Jackie once, she was all over me!" Kelso said. Emily took a sip of Coke, "No, she told me about that time, Kelso. It was _you_ that was all over _her_ when she even tried to push you off."

Kelso said, "It doesn't matter! Horror movies work better then porno!"

"Eric!" Red came down the stairs, "Is that kid from…uhh…not America down here?"

"Dad, it's Fez." Eric said.

"Yeah, whatever. His guardians called and they want him…they want him…" Red looked directly at Fez, "GO HOME!"

Fez got up and headed to the door behind him.

"Kelso! Stop saying porno!" Red yelled while going back up the stairs.

Emily giggled and took another sip of Coke.

"I didn't say it Mr. Forman…Fez did." Kelso smirked.

Fez opened the door and glared at Kelso, with a hand on his hip. "You are a Bitch." and with that he walked out.

_**XXX THE NEXT DAY XXX**_

Donna, Jackie, and Emily were sitting in the basement.

"The Omen? But, Donna! That's at the drive in!" Jackie said, from the couch. Donna was on the beach chair and Emily was in the usual seat.

"I know! I don't know what to do!" Donna sighed, "I mean, I really like Eric, and I like to have a physical relationship, but-"

"It's called _make out _Donna. _Say it_." Jackie said.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Alright, _make out_. But I don't want to make out in public. I don't want it to be tacky. I don't want any pressure. But now it's this tacky, public, pressure make out thing."

Donna put her head in her hands.

Emily took a sip of Coke, _this is pretty funny_.

"Donna, how about this," Emily started, "Bring someone along."

Donna thought for a moment, "How about you and Kelso come?" Donna looked at Jackie.

Emily frowned, "Wasn't referring to Princess, but whatever." Emily took another sip of Coke.

"Why?" Jackie said.

"Because it would be like a loophole. I..I could always talk to you if I get nervous, cus, you and Kelso should be over with sex by now."

"Wait," Jackie looked at Donna, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Kelso have done it a thousand times."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "We have never done it! We went to third base _once _and that was an accident."

Emily giggled, "I could just imagine you and Kelso doing it!"

Jackie glared at her, "Well I have a picture of you and Hyde doing it!"

"Anyway!" Donna said, "Whatever."

"Fine. Don't worry, we will be there."

"Great!" Donna said, relieved.

_**XXX**_

Fez, Kelso, Hyde, Eric, and for once Emily were in the Circle again.

"I'm telling you, I heard it!" Fez said, looking around, "The devil is singing backwards on the record."

Hyde coughed a little, holding Emily on his lap. "It's not to Devil, man. It's congress. They passed a secret law to but messages on our backwards records man!"

Emily stayed silent, the marijuana didn't effect her at all, it just made her cough from time to time. But she couldn't help but giggle every so often when one of them would say something really stupid.

"They wanna kill rock n roll, because the know that it makes us horny man!" Hyde said, smiling like an idiot. Emily busted out laughing, holding onto her sides.

_God, I should be recording this. _Emily giggled.

"Don't - uhh - doesn't pretty much everything make us horny?" Eric said, taking a Twinkie out and putting the whole thing in his mouth. Emily stuffed her giggled, _better yet, I should be video taping this_.

Kelso started laughing, "Food makes me horny."

Fez looked scared, "When you play the record backwards, you can hear the Devil speak. And I'm starting to feel him everywhere." Fez yelped when he thought he saw something at the corner of his eye.

Emily covered her mouth as she coughed and laughed.

Hyde started talking in a demonic voice, making everyone laugh.

Fez looked terrified, "Uhnn."

"But before you worship Satin, get satin a cherry pop. Get Satin a cherry pop. Get Satin a cherry pop. Pop man, get me a pop." Hyde was going crazy, "Fez, man, get me a pop!"

Fez looked relieved, "Oh, I'm sorry, I miss understood."

Hyde went back to his demonic voice, "Satins second choice is root beer." Hyde started laughing, before kissing Emily.

Fez was scared again, "Ahhi."

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily were in the basement, Hyde was still recovering from his highness earlier in the day. Donna and Eric were at the drive it with Jackie and Kelso. And Kitty and Red were out on there dinner date.

Emily was laying down on the couch while Hyde was sitting in his chair watching Scooby-doo. Fez came by about an hour ago to make Hyde help him with getting 'the satins' music into his house. And, of course, Hyde said that if his parents were to hear the music that Satin demands that they kill them. That made Fez scream and run back to his house...with out the music.

Emily stared at the tv screen. This was probably the first time in a few days that her and Hyde weren't holding each other when they were in the same room. Emily took her Aviators off and looked at Hyde. Hyde had been staring at her the whole time.

Emily blushed, "What?" Hyde didn't say anything, he just got up, climbed onto Emily, and sat on her waist. She looked up at him. He stared down at her.

They were like this for the next few minutes, until the lights when out. Emily screamed.

Hyde laughed, "Relax. It's just a power outage."

Emily glared at Hyde, "I know that, smarty pants." Hyde leaned down, his face inches from Emily's.

Emily couldn't see anything. But Hyde could see everything, even with those damn sunglasses on.

Hyde kissed her hungrily. Hyde ran his soft lips over Emily's. Mumbling sweet nothing. Why he was talking while they were making out, Emily didn't know. But she couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Hyde pulled back and went down to Emily's neck, biting it hard. It made Emily gasp loud then moan. _This is new_.

Hyde's hand were under Emily's shirt, getting ready to pull it off. But then his lips were back on Emily's lips, with more force then before. He kissed Emily one last time before pulling away a little.

"So, now or later?" Hyde was smirking. He could see her eyes glowing.

Emily growled and grabbed Hyde's shirt and pulled him down for another passionately kiss. Hyde ran his tongue vigorously through Emily's mouth. Hyde pulled away and went back down to her neck, licking and nipping it, making Emily moan and squirm. Emily's lips felt a little sore, but she didn't care. She liked the feeling. She was lost in his wild hunger for lust and love.

It was hot enough already, but with Hyde always being warm, it made Emily feel uncomfortable, but comfortable at the same time. "Hy-Hyde." Emily gasped.

Hyde lowered his face and pressed it next to Emily's, nudging her gently. Emily shivered and bit his neck softly.

"Leave your mark on me." Hyde said, panting.

Emily blushed and smirk, "So, your as territorial as I am." Hyde nudged her with his head again before she bit down hard, a little bit of blood dripped out, but not that much. Hyde hissed, but he liked the feeling. Emily tasted some of the blood and licked it up.

"My turn." Hyde said in his sexy husky voice before biting Emily's neck _really _hard. Emily moaned in both pain and pleasure, holding onto the front of Hyde's shirt. She did feel a little bit of warm liquid drip down her neck. She shivered as Hyde licked it up.

"Your mine." Hyde whispered and then kissed Emily. She could taste her own blood, she didn't mind though. It actually turned her on more then she already was. She gasped and moaned his name as he started to grope her.

_**(WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL BE IN THE STORY 'ON THE ROOF' WHICH IS WHERE I POST THE SMUT THAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY :3 SO IF U WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS GO TO CHAPTER 2 OF THAT STORY WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS :3 SO ANYWHO, HERES THE NEXT PART)**_

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily, who only wore their undergarments, woke up in the morning to see everyone around them. Emily was huddled onto Hyde's body as she looked around.

Emily yawned, "What?" Emily rubbed her eyes and sat up, the blanket falling off of her, to reveal her bra and panties. Kelso's mouth flew open and Fez stared, smiling a perverted smile. Donna was covering Eric's eyes, even though she knew he didn't see her like that.

Jackie huffed noticed Kelso's face, "Michael!"

Michael ignore Jackie and continued to stare. Hyde noticed this and quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. "I'll kill you if you look at her like that again." Hyde was glaring at Fez and Kelso.

Jackie pushed Kelso and Fez out of the basement door, closing the door behind her.

"Donna?" Eric said. Donna giggled, "Yes?"

"Is…Did…uhh…did Hyde and Emily really do it on the couch?" Eric said, his eyes still being covered by Donna's hands.

"Mmmhmm." Donna acknowledged him. Eric pulled Donna's hands away from his face and looked and Hyde and Emily. He stared at there necks, "Damn! What - What did you guys, like…_do_?"

Hyde smirked and grabbed Emily's shirt off the floor and handed it to her, "It's called claiming someone."

Eric looked at Donna, "Hey, Donna-"

"No." Donna smiled at him. Emily got up and picked up her plaid skirt and put it back on.

"Sorry you had to see that." Emily blushed embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Eric said. Emily smiled at him and handed Hyde his shirt and pants. Hyde got up and put his clothes back on.

Donna smirked at Hyde.

"What?" he asked.

Donna shrugged, "She bites harder then you."

Eric and Donna laughed at the mortified face Emily and Hyde had.

_**XXX**_

That is chapter 9 ;D

I won't be putting up any chapters tomorrow because I have to go to my god sisters baby shower. :\ so this is the last chapter for the next 2 days.

PLEASE REVIEW! WRITERS HAVE FEELINGS TOO D:


	10. Thanksgiving

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: THE SEX PART FROM LAST CHAPTER IS UP ON THE STORY 'ON THE ROOF' NOW! CHECK IT OUT! :D **__**HAPPY TURKEY DAY! :D EVEN THOUGHT IT ISN'T TURKEY DAY! And if you do read this part, I'm going to give you a little…'insider' on this chapter…someone is gonna fight for the one they love! x3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Thanksgiving**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX THE BUS STATION XXX**_

Eric, Emily, Red, and Kitty were at the bus station, waiting for Laurie bus to arrive.

"Laurie's bus isn't here yet," Eric said walking out from the bus station, "Dad, can we please go into the car and turn the heater on?" Eric shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him.

Red sighed and looked at him, "I'm not gonna waste my gas for you to be comfortable."

Emily groaned, "Than can we _pu-lease _go inside!"

Kitty looked around, "I'm not going into the bus station with those people."

"But I'm freezing!" Eric whined.

"Oh! Eric! I forgot to tell you…your sister is bringing a friend home, so you and Emily are gonna be sleeping in the basement."

"The basement?" Emily and Eric shrieked. Emily has been sleeping in the basement, which Hyde, but Kitty and Red doesn't know.

"Why can't she sleep in Laurie's room?" Eric said.

"Laurie didn't like the idea of sleeping with someone else. So neither Emily or her friend will be sleeping with her," Kitty looked at him, then Red, "Red, I think we should skip the big turkey this year. Little ones are on sale at Pigilly Wiggly."

Red looked at Kitty, "This family doesn't skimp on holidays. Can you imagine my mother sitting down to a chicken?"

Kitty glared at Red, "Red, your mother won't eat my cooking anyways, so that won't be a problem."

Emily raised an eyebrow and hugged herself more. She really wished Hyde was here to keep her warm.

Eric said, "But - dad, let them sleep in the basement!"

Emily leaned onto Eric and whispered, "You can do Donna if you sleep in the basement."

"Never mind! I'll sleep in the basement." Eric smiled, nodding.

Laurie came running out of the bus station, with her friend.

"Hi daddy! This is my friend Kate!" Laurie said, hugging her mom. After Kitty hugged Laurie, she ran to the car.

Red then hugged Laurie, "Lets get in the car. You must be freezing."

Eric stared at Red in disbelief as Emily snickered.

"So, your Eric," Kate stared, making Emily and Eric turn to her, "Your sister didn't tell me you were so cute!"

Emily and Eric looked at each other then at Kate.

"Me and you are going to have so much fun this weekend!" Kate smiled and handed Eric her bag. She walked away. Eric picked up her other bag and ran after her, "You can sleep in my room!"

Emily walked after Eric, thinking, _Donna is gonna be maddddddd_.

_**XXX**_

Red handed Eric Kate's luggage, "Get Kate settled into your room." Eric nodded and started walking into the house. Emily shook her head, getting out of the car.

Laurie giggled, "Don't forget to show her your _GI JOE DOLLS_!"

Eric turned back and looked at her, "Oh, that will give you a chance to tell dad about that professor you're dating."

"What?" Red looked at her.

"Dad! He's joking." Laurie smiled at Red.

Kate shivered and hinted to Eric, "God, I hope it doesn't get to cold tonight. I sleep practically naked."

Eric smiled a perverted smile, following Kate into the house.

_**XXX THE HUB XXX**_

From left to right, Kelso - Eric - Emily - Hyde - Donna - Jackie - Fez, were sitting next to the phone in the Hub.

"So, who's Kate?" Hyde asked, handing Emily a Coke before sitting down next to her, "Is she hot?" Emily rolled her eyes and drank her Coke.

Kelso rolled his eyes, "All college girls are hot. I mean, we have all seen the brochures right?"

Jackie, Donna, and Emily sighed.

"Hey, Donna, help me pick out a song. _Now_!" Jackie said, getting up, and taking Donna with her over to the Juke Box.

"So, is she hot?" Hyde smirked. "So hot!" Eric said. Emily slapped the back of Hyde and Eric's head.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Eric said. "You are dating Donna, Eric!"

"Oh…yeah." Eric looked down and picked up a French fry off of his plate.

Donna and Jackie walked back to the group and sat down.

"Well - uh - I'm just gonna...turn in tonight." Eric said, stretching, yawning, and getting up.

"I'm just kinda, tuckered out-" Eric started before Emily pulled him down to eye level with her. She whispered to him, "You do anything with Kate, Eric…I _will _tell Donna."

Eric sighed, "Fine." Emily let go of him and he ran out of the Hub.

Emily took a sip of her Coke and got up, "I gotta go too. Meeting up with an old friend that's in town."

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Emily smiled and picked up her Coke to take with her, "Jamie."

_Ok, good...it's a girl._

Emily leaned down and kissed Hyde's cheek, "You can come if you want." Hyde shook his head and smiled, "Nah, go have fun." Emily smiled and waved to them, "See ya tomorrow." And with that she walked out.

_**XXX**_

Emily walked into Point Place park, and went over to the deserted playground and sat on the swing. She put her hands in her jacket pockets and swing a little.

Emily sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what she would say to Jamie. She hasn't seen him in in a year. He left to go to College somewhere in Wisconsin. She found him in living in Milwaukee. She found him in the phone book, on accident, when she was looking for a courts number. So she called him and it turned out to be him.

Emily shivered a little, the cold starting to get to her.

"Amour!" Emily looked up and smiled as she saw Jamie walking over to her, his hands up the in air. Emily smiled and ran to him, jumping into his arms, "Cuddle Muffin!"

Jamie laughed and hugged Emily back. "I see you finally got the lip ring you always wanted."

Emily pulled back and nodded, "God, it's been so long! You look amazing Jamie!"

Jamie had shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes, had the body of a football player, and tan skin. He had his school football jacket on, black and yellow with his last name and his number on the back of the jacket. And he was wearing blue jeans.

"And you look even more amazing, Amour. You look like a doll." Jamie laughed. Emily giggled and hugged Jamie again. "I've missed you so much since you've left New York!"

Jamie laughed and guided her over to the swings and sat down in both swings.

"So, how is your family?" Jamie asked, smiling.

Emily froze and looked down, "Well, my dad is dead, my mom might be going to jail, and I'm out in the cold."

Jamie stared at her, shocked, "You-Your dad…died?" Emily sighed and nodded, "No one has given me a straight forward answer on how he died. Mom said suicide, police said murder."

"And your mom is going to jail?" Jamie looked down. Emily laughed, "Yup. She beat me about a week and a half ago. Hyde saved me, I guess. They said that I could of died." Jamie frowned.

Emily looked at him, "How about your family? How is your sister?"

Jamie smiled, "Well, she's off to FSU. Not gonna miss the bitch."

Emily laughed, "Oh, come on. Melissa wasn't _that _bad."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "You haven't seen what she has done in the last year."

Emily giggled, "How about your parents?"

Jamie shook his head, "Found out last week that mom has breast cancer. Dad is doing everything he can to make her better. But the pressure is to much."

Emily gasped, "Oh my. I'm so sorry Jamie."

Jamie shrugged, "You don't have to be sorry. It's not like it's your fault."

Emily looked down and put her hands in her pockets, swinging a little again. Jamie smirked and got behind Emily and started pushing her on the swing. Emily giggled as Jamie pushed her. He chuckled a little.

He held onto the swing as it slowed down, making the swing come to a stop. Emily leaned back on him as he stood right behind the swing.

_**XXX**_

"Come on, Jackie! This will be the last time I ever ask you to do this!" Kelso said, pulling Jackie into Point place park.

Jackie sighed, frustrated, "Fine, Michael! Let's just get this over with!"

Kelso smiled and started running closer to the play ground, he skid to a stop when he saw Emily and some guy.

"Hey, Jackie isn't that-" Kelso started before Jackie pulled him behind a bush.

"Shhhh! Michael!" Jackie peeked her head above the bushes and watched as the guy that Emily was with stopped swinging her and she leaned back on him.

Jackie gasped as the guy leaned down and kissed her.

_**XXX**_

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Jamie whispered, looking down at her. Emily peeked up at him, raising an eyebrow. She didn't say anything. But before she knew it, Jamie kissed her.

Emily quickly got up and pushed Jamie away from her. She wiped her lips, "What the hell Jamie! Why did you do that!"

Jamie looked at her, "You called me up when we haven't even talked in a year, you look at me like you want me, and you leaned on me."

Emily groaned, "I don't look at you like I want you!"

Jamie smirked and walked over to her, holding onto her arms to keep her in place. Emily froze, "Ja-"

Jamie cut her off by kissing her again. Emily tried to push him off of her. Jamie forced his tongue into Emily's mouth and Emily bit it, hard. Jamie hissed and pushed Emily on the floor. Emily spat out some of Jamie's blood before getting up and running away.

_**XXX**_

Jackie and Michael stared at Emily as she ran away. Then the looked at each other.

"Is Emily cheating on Hyde?" Kelso asked.

_**XXX**_

Emily slammed the basement door shut behind her, she leaned on the door and fell to the floor, crying_**. **_She sobbed loudly. She didn't hear anyone move in the basement, so she guessed no one was in here. It didn't even cross her mind that Eric would be where Kate was sleeping. Her lungs were burning, she didn't stop running till she got to the basement.

Emily banged her hand on the door, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…" she said over and over. Everything little thing about 'What if Hyde found out about this?' was running through her mind. What would she tell him? Emily got up and wiped her eyes, walking into the storage room and locking the door behind her. She slept in Red's war cottage for the night.

_**XXX THE NEXT DAY - TURKEY DAY XXX**_

Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez were in the basement. Emily was too, just no one knew since she was in the storage room still sleeping.

"You made out with a college girl?" Fez asked, sitting on the table with Kelso while Hyde sat in his normal chair, but brought it over to the beach chair, where Eric was sitting.

Eric nodded.

"Nice man. I wish I could do that." Hyde laughed a little.

Eric thought of something, "Maybe she will go for you."

Hyde shook his head, "No man. Couldn't do that to Emily.

Kelso laughed, "Well, she did it to you man."

Hyde looked at him, confused, "What are you talking about, Kelso?"

Kelso smiled his open mouth smile, "Me and Jackie were going to our usual spot in the part to make out, and we saw Emily and this college guy kissing on the swings."

_**XXX**_

Emily slowly opened her eyes, groaning. She really was hoping she didn't wake up.

"_Me and Jackie were going to our usual spot in the part to make out, and we saw Emily and this college guy kissing on the swings."_

Emily sat up quickly, _Kelso!_

"_What are you talking about, Kelso?_" She heard Hyde ask.

Kelso started laughing. Emily went over to the door and pressed hr ear onto it.

"_We saw Emily making out. With a guy. At the park._"

Emily put a hand over her mouth, in shock. _Kelso would really tell Hyde this?_

"_Where's Emily_?" Hyde asked.

"_Don't know. She ran away after we saw them kiss._" Kelso said.

"_Was she in the basement this morning?_" Hyde asked Eric.

"_Nope._" Eric said.

Emily walked away from the door, sitting down on the makeshift cottage.

Emily picked up the small pillow and screamed into it. No one heard the muffled scream. Emily was screaming over and over before she started crying. She laid down on the cottage and cried her heart out onto the pillow.

_**XXX**_

Eric was over Donna's house, explaining why he kissed another girl. Kelso and Fez were at the Hub, and Jackie and Hyde were in the basement, while Emily stayed locked in the storage room, with no one knowing where she was.

Emily was arguing with herself whether to come out of the storage room or not.

Hyde cleared his throat, "Uh - Jackie?" Jackie looked away from the tv and at Hyde, "Yeah?"

Hyde sighed, "Did you see Emily kissing a guy last night?"

Jackie sighed, "No, I did not. I saw a guy kissing Emily and her fighting getting him to get off. It took her a while to get him off but, she was able to."

Hyde sighed, "But - Kelso said -"

Jackie looked at him in disbelief, "You're really going to believe Michael?"

Hyde sighed and nodded, "Do you know where Emily went?"

Jackie shrugged, "She was running into this neighborhood. So I can only assume she is somewhere here."

Hyde nodded again, and leaned back onto his chair.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet and Kelso and Fez at the Hub. We will talk later." Jackie smiled and walked to the door and out the basement, closing the door behind her.

_**XXX LATER THANKSGIVING DAY XXX**_

There was a knock on the bottom basement door before. Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Eric looked at the door. Eric got up and opened the door.

"Uh - I'm looking for my friend, Emily? Is she here?" The guy at the door asked.

Hyde got up and walked over to where the door was, he crossed his arms, "Who's asking?"

"Her friend, Jamie." Jamie looked at Hyde up and down.

A light in Kelso's head went off, "Wait. Were you in the park with Emily last night?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, so?"

Hyde got enraged and punched him.

_**XXX**_

Emily eyes shot open when she heard a loud bang.

"What the hell was that for!"

Emily froze, _Jamie_.

"That was for kissing my girlfriend!"_ Hyde. _"And this is for kissing her again!"

You could here a bone cracking before the door slammed shut.

"Hy-Hyde! That was awesome!" Kelso was laughing.

Hyde was glaring at the door.

Emily unlocked the door and slowly walked out, shutting it behind her. Everyone heard the door close and turned to Emily. Emily had tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red.

Hyde stared at her. _She's even beautiful when she cries._

Emily sniffed and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket, "I-I'm Sorry!" Eric motioned to get out of the room with Kelso and Fez. They walked up the stairs into the main house, leaving Hyde and Emily there.

Hyde walked over to her, his hands on his belt.

Emily was still looking down, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm so..so sorry Hy-Hyde!"

Hyde put her hand under her chin and forced her head up. Emily stared at him, tears slowly starting to stop.

"Emily," Hyde started. "It's okay."

And with that, Emily was in Hyde's arms, her crying and saying how sorry she was, and Hyde holding her and stroking the back of her head, telling her everything was gonna be fine.

_**XXX**_

Red, Kitty, Eric, Emily, Kate, and Laurie sat at the dinner table.

"Amen. Let's eat." Red said, picking up his fork and knife.

"Now," Kitty started, "Is everything on the table? Because I feel like I forgot something."

Then the phone rang. Red and Kitty looked at each other, their faces showed that they had forgotten something. "Oh my god! I forgot your mother!"

Kitty got up and ran to the phone. "Go!" She told Eric and Laurie. They got up and got there jackets, heading out to the car.

Kitty picked up the phone, "Hello mother Forman! No-o-o I didn't forget you! Oh, I don't know, the kids left a half hour ago to pick you up."

Red started to pick out some food. Kitty put her hand on the bottom receiver and quietly yelled at Red, "Put that back!"

_**XXX**_

Eric and Laurie came back without their grandma. Kitty was pissed, but didn't show it.

"Well, you know what. That's just fine." She laughed a little, "I don't need to kiss some…old lady's…A-S-S on my holiday."

The phone started ringing again, but Kitty ignored it. She drank her drink while everyone looked at her.

_**XXX AFTER TURKEY DINNER XXX**_

Donna, Eric, Emily, and Hyde were at the Forman's thanksgiving party. Donna was sitting at the piano, while Emily and Hyde were sitting at the bar, and Eric was staring at Donna from the other side of the room. Eric cursed at himself before getting up and walking over to Donna, "Hey, Donna, I'm really glad you came."

Donna rolled her eyes, "I only came cuz' my mom made me. Okay?"

Hyde smirked at Emily and told her to watch this, Hyde picked up his piece of pie and walked over to Donna and Eric.

"Hey, Donna, want a piece of pie?" Hyde smiled at her.

Donna growled and stomped away, "I don't want any stupid pie!"

Eric glared at Hyde then walked after her. Hyde walked back to Emily as she laughed.

_**XXX A FEW MINUTES LATER AT DONNA'S HOUSE XXX**_

Donna walked into her house through the kitchen door. She took her jacket off and slammed it down onto the table, then paced in front of the fridge.

The door opened and Eric walked in, "Hey Donna!"

Eric walked passed her, Donna glared at him, "Oh! Don't you get all tough with me!"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"Okay." Eric's voice cracked. "N-No! Look, we need to talk!"

Donna nodded, "I'll start, _get out_!" Donna turned away from him.

"What do you want me to say? I already apologized! Do you just want to - forget about us? Because I kissed some girl?" Eric sighed.

"Why did you do it?" Donna turned and walked back to him, placing a hand on the counter and the other on her hip.

"Well, I have a pretty good authority that I am a dumbass." Eric nodded.

Donna sighed, "So, you liked it?"

Eric looked down, "Yeah…I liked it."

Donna turned her back on him and walked to the door, "No would have been a better answer."

Eric walked over to her, "Donna…look…that kiss was great…and if I could take it back, I would…because, it's not worth ruining what you and I have."

Donna pushed his shoulder a little, "Eric, you are a dumbass."

Eric put his hand in his pocket, "So…is that like…_I forgive you dumbass_ or, um, _get out of my house, you dumbass_."

Donna looked at him, "Mostly the first one."

Eric looked at her and put his hand on her waist and walked closer to her. Both of them leaned in and kissed.

They kissed for a few seconds before they pulled away.

"Wow," Donna started, blushing a little, "Tongue."

Eric smirked, "Oh yeah!"

_**XXX LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE BASEMENT XXX**_

Hyde and Emily were laying on the couch, while Donna and Eric were in the storage room, making out.

Emily snuggled closer to Hyde, yawning a little.

"If I tell you something…will you get mad?" Hyde said, stroking the back of her head.

Emily shrugged, "Depends. What did you do?"

Hyde sighed, "I talked to Kate and tried to convince her to kiss me."

Emily giggled, "Oh really? Tell me Hyde, how did asking you to kiss her go?"

Hyde sat up and set Emily in front of him. He smiled at Emily and said, "So Kate, you and Eric, huh? I only have 3 days to live and was wondering if you could make my last few days heaven. Are you busy at three am tonight?"

Emily looked at Hyde and raised an eyebrow, "Did it work?"

Hyde smirked, "If it worked, I wouldn't have been here right now."

Emily looked down, "And if it did work…?"

Hyde pushed Emily back onto the couch and crawled on top of her.

"If it did work, I would still be doing this with you right now."

Emily blushed bright red. Hyde smirked and kissed her.

_**XXX**_

There is chapter 10 x3


	11. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: This chapter title reminds me of a song called 'Sunday, Bloody Sunday' o.O**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexOC**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Sunday, Bloody Sunday**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX ERIC'S DRIVEWAY - AT NIGHT XXX**_

Hyde, Kelso, and Fez were playing 'Horse', while Emily, Eric, and Donna sat on the cruiser which was in the garage, and Jackie sat on the back porch. It was Kelso's turn to shoot, and he missed.

"No!" Kelso cried.

"Aw man! And Kelso, I believe that is H-O-R." Hyde said, walking over to the ball.

"Ah!" Fez laughed, "You are a whore!"

"No, Fez, the game is _Horse_." Kelso turned to him.

Fez smiled, "Ooh."

Jackie got up and slapped Kelso on the shoulder, "You know what Michael! I'm gonna go home. I'm gonna do my homework."

Eric looked at her, laughing a little, "You're gonna do your homework on a Saturday night?"

Jackie nodded and rolled her eyes, "_Yeah_."

Eric smiled, "Hah! Look at me, I've got a thousand word term paper due Monday. And you don't see me sweating. I have a whole crappy Sunday to do it."

Emily butted it, "I have that exact term paper too Eric, I finished it this morning. Only took me, like, 2 hours. Just get it over with."

Kelso walked over to Jackie, "Jackie, don't go home! Steve Martin is hosting SNL."

Jackie turned to him, "I hate that show-"

"And the show hates you." Hyde laughed.

Jackie huffed and started walking to her house.

"Bye!" Everyone laughed.

"Shut up!" Jackie yelled back at them.

"Kelso, I can't believe Jackie does her homework on Saturday night." Hyde turned to him, with his hands on his Belt. Emily walked over to him and poked his chest. Hyde looked at her weird.

"Guess I don't have to worry about Jackie anymore because I am breaking up with her." Kelso said, seriously. Everyone rolled there eyes and sighed.

"We are so _tired _of hearing you say that, Kelso." Eric and Donna walked over to them.

"No-No. I am. I am breaking up with her." Kelso said.

Hyde crossed his arms as Emily poked his chest again. Emily smiled. Hyde turned to Kelso, "Yeah? When?"

"I'm…I'm picking my moment!" Kelso looked at them.

"Hey - Where's Fez?" Eric said, looking around. Then they heard the basket ball go through the hoop.

Fez smiled and pointed at them from behind the fence next to the house, "Make that shot, whore!"

_**XXX THE NEXT DAY - FORMAN'S KITCHEN XXX**_

Emily and Eric were at the table, dressed nicely. Red was pouring his coffee, dressed nicely. And Kitty was dancing, dressed nicely. Why were they all dressed nicely you ask?

Because…

"Do I have to go with you guys to Church?" Emily groaned, looking down at the plate of waffles in front of her.

"Yes," Kitty said, walking over to them and pouring them each a glass of orange juice.

"But…But…I'm not even catholic!" Emily frowned.

Red looked at Kitty, "She's right." Kitty sighed, "Fine, you can stay home. But no one is allowed over!"

Emily snickered, "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Forman!" She got up and ran down to the basement to change into her normal plaid colors, with a band t-shirt.

Eric sighed, "Can I stay home too? I have this paper due and-"

Kitty shook her head, "No, you're coming with us!"

The phone started to ring and Red picked it up.

Kitty and Eric atE while Red talked, and when he hung up he said, "My mother is coming with us for church today."

Kitty's fork fell onto the table, "No she's not. It's your brothers turn to take her."

"Well," Red sat down, "he broke his ankle so he can't."

"Broken ankle - whatever - it's his turn!" Kitty said.

Emily came walking into the kitchen, "I'm gonna go meet Hyde at the Hub. I'll be back before you guys come back from church." Emily grabbed a Coke from the fridge and walked by Eric.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" He yelled.

_**XXX THE HUB XXX**_

Emily and Hyde sat at their usual seats in the Hub. Hyde had his arm around Emily, while she drank her Coke.

"So," Hyde looked down at Emily, "What are we gonna dress up as for Halloween this year?"

Emily smiled, "I'm gonna dress up like a Coke." Hyde chuckled, "A few more Coke's and you will just turn into one." Hyde took her Coke from her and drank the rest. Emily pouted, "Well, that was_ rude_."

Hyde kissed her, "So, seriously? What?"

Emily thought for a minute, "Hmmm…Well, I was thinking maybe a Sexy Morticia or Slutty Vampire."

Hyde smirked, "The Slutty Vampire would suit you more since your always biting my neck." Emily blushed and played with her lip ring. She mumbled, "Go get me a Coke, kid." Hyde chuckled and kissed her, when he pulled back he whispered in his sexy husky voice, "Make me."

Emily just sat there, frozen, blushing, and trying so hard not to tackle him. Hyde laughed seeing the look on Emily's face. He kissed her cheek and got up to get her another Coke.

_**XXX THE BASEMENT XXX**_

Emily and Hyde were sitting in there normal seats in the basement. Kelso and Donna sat on the couch. Fez sitting on a little tricycle. Jackie sitting on the back of the couch behind Kelso. Eric walked down the stairs of the basement, "Oh, you guys, I'm gonna work on my term paper."

"Where's 'grandma'?" Donna asked looking up at him. "Oh - she's in the bathroom. So I have like…twenty minutes half hour tops."

Donna nodded, "What's the assignment?"

Emily chuckled as Eric started reading it…for the first time.

"In a thousand words, describe the three branches of the united states government and their functions. I - I'll never make it." Eric closed his book and sighed.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Go tell them you have homework to do!"

Eric shook his head, "No! I wanna keep peace in the family!"

"Yeah Donna. Forman wants the hallmark card family." Hyde said, crossing his arms. Emily took a sip of her Coke and raised an eyebrow.

"The - The what?" Eric said, looking at Hyde. Hyde continued on to explain what the hallmark family is.

"I don't want that!" Eric defended himself. Emily giggled, "Hyde has a point. You have hope in your eyes there, Rinky-Dink."

_**XXX FEW MINUTES LATER DAY XXX**_

Red ran down the basement stairs looking for Eric, "Damnit Eric! Get your ass up here! Your grandmother is old and…she might die!" Red went back upstairs.

"I - I thought she was in the bathroom?" Eric called.

"False alarm!" Red called back.

"Look, go take care of your grandmother. We can do this!" Donna reassured him.

"Thanks." Eric went upstairs.

Emily scoffed, "Hey! I already did my homework!"

Donna glared at her, "Eric would do that same for you."

Emily laughed, "No, he wouldn't. He can't even do his _own _homework!"

Kelso asked, "How many words does he have?"

Donna counted, "Only seven."

Hyde chuckled, "He's screwed."

"See, this never happens to me. Wanna know why? Because I do my homework on _Saturday._" Jackie said, getting up.

Hyde leaned in a little to Kelso, whispering, "This is a moment Kelso. Pick it."

Jackie nodded, "Yeah! I think you could all learn something from me right now!" Emily took a sip from her Coke, oh how much she wanted to staple Jackie's mouth shut.

"Moment number two." Hyde whispered.

Kelso nodded and jumped over the couch, "Alright! Jackie! We need to talk!"

Jackie took the papers from Donna, "You know what? I did the same paper for history last year. I think I got an A. You want me to go home and get it?"

Donna got up and looked at Jackie, "Uhh - Yeah!"

Kelso looked at Donna and put a hand on Donna's shoulder, "Hold on, Donna. Jackie we need to talk about this whole - Ahh!" Donna twisted his wrist.

"Jackie why don't you go ahead." Donna smiled at Jackie as she walked out.

Once Jackie was out, Donna yelled, "Do not break up with her yet! You understand me?" Donna shook Kelso's head, "Say you understand me!"

Kelso thought for a moment, "All this time I though you did like Jack - Ouch! Ouch!" Donna was twisting his ears.

"Don't break up with her yet! Understand me?" Donna glared down at him.

"Okay, okay." Donna let go of Kelso.

Kelso got up and ran out of the basement.

"Hey, what do we need Jackie for?" Hyde started, "I know more about this stuff then she does!"

Emily smirked, "What are the three branches of the Government, Hyde?"

"The three true branches of the Government are Military, Corporate, and Hollywood." Hyde said.

Emily stared at him. He looked at her, "What?"

_**XXX**_

Hyde was pacing behind the couch, telling Donna what to write down while Emily covered her giggles with her Coke.

Donna slammed the pencil down, giving up on what Hyde was saying, but he wouldn't shut up. Donna pulled her hair back and looked at Emily, begging her to make him shut up.

"Hyde?" Emily smirked at him. He ignored her and continued.

"HEY! HYDE!" Emily yelled.

"What man?" Hyde yelled back. Emily snickered, "You're not helping with the project."

Donna gasped, "I have some encyclopedias at my home."

"Oh - Oh - You just want to vomit up facts from an encyclopedia?" Hyde sat down on the couch.

"Yeah!" Donna replied.

"Fine! You know what! Vomit away! I will not be a part of this!" Hyde crossed his arms and looked away.

Kitty came down stair, "Is Eric down here?"

"No Mrs. Forman." Donna said.

"Well - okay - Donna, come up and eat with us. I need all the help I can get." Kitty said, shaking a little.

Donna got up and asked if Emily and Hyde could come, "No, grandma doesn't like Hyde and I know she won't like Emily."

Donna sighed, "Lucky bastards!" She went up with Kitty.

"Well, what am I suppose to eat?" Hyde asked. Emily rolled her eyes and threw him a Coke. "Eat acid." Hyde rolled his eyes and opened the Coke.

_**XXX AFTER DINNER XXX**_

Eric and Donna walked down that stairs.

"Ewww! Gross!" Eric covered his eyes.

Hyde picked up his head and looked at Eric and Donna, "We aren't naked, idiots." Hyde got off of Emily, who was blushing madly.

Jackie and Kelso came in threw the bottom door.

"What took you guys so long?" Donna asked.

"We did it." Kelso said, with his open mouth smile. Jackie slapped his shoulder.

"Whatever - where's the paper?" Donna asked.

"Well - you see," Jackie started, "It wasn't on the three branches of the government. It was on the four food groups."

Donna sighed, "I'll just get the world books from my dads garage."

Donna and Jackie walked out to get them.

Eric went on to say how they were no help and blah blah blah. It got Hyde and Kelso frustrated. And Emily a little angered.

Donna came back with Jackie, "Okay, bad news, my mom sold most of them at a garage sale. So we only have B, X, and R."

Kitty ran down the stairs, "Alright - Alright - Now…you listen up…I have had an _extremely _stressful day. And I am not proud of what I am about to say - but - will someone give me a cigarette? NOW!"

Eric looked at her, "But mom, we don't smoke."

"Cut the crap Eric, I am a nurse, I know that one in every six teenagers smoke," Kitty said, and as she pointed at each of them she counted them, "One - two - three - four - five -six! Now! I'm going to close my eyes! And when I open them there have better be a cigarette between these two fingers! Come on people, hop two!"

Hyde put a cigarette in her fingers.

"Light!" Kitty said.

Donna got her lighter out and lit it.

_**XXX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN THE BASEMENT XXX**_

Emily was sleeping in the storage room, with Hyde, while Eric was working on his paper.

"Eight hundred twenty five, eight hundred twenty six-" Eric started to count.

"Eric, what are you doing? It's one o'clock in the morning." Kitty walked down the stairs.

"Finishing my paper. But, what are you doing down here?" Eric looked at his mom as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Snow White came down to gun a stick." Kitty said, lighting a cigarette.

"Look…mom - mom I wish you wouldn't smoke." Eric said.

"I know." Kitty replied, quickly. "I know, this is my last one…I promise." Eric nodded at her and went back to counting.

"By the way," Kitty took a drag, "Thanks for your help with your grandmother today."

Eric looked at her, "Can I ask you a question?"

Kitty nodded.

"What does she have against you mom?" Eric said.

Kitty thought for a moment, "Well…about twenty-five years ago your father was dating this very attractive, well to do woman that your grandmother liked. And, umm…he married me instead." She smiled a little, looking at Eric. "And she never forgave me." She took another drag.

"That bitch." Eric said. They stayed silent for a few seconds before Kitty laughed.

"Hey! Will you shut up?" A, very tired, Hyde yelled from the storage room, "We're trying to sleep here."

Kitty only laughed more.

_**XXX**_

And there is chapter 11 :D


	12. October 31st

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D EVEN THO IT ISN'T HALLOWEEN….YET~! IMPORTANT~! I AM MAKING ANOTHER STORY (INVOLVING EMILY AND HYDE) ABOUT IF EMILY LEFT, ONCE THE COURT DECIDED WHAT TO DO WITH HER, AND WENT BACK TO HER (EX) BOYFRIEND IN NEW YORK, WHAT IT WOULD TURN OUT TO BE LIKE~! PLEASE READ IT WHEN I POST IT~!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: October 31st**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX 8:00 AM - HALLOWEEN DAY XXX**_

Today was Hyde's least favorite day?

Why?

Because today was the day that Emily was gonna torture him with a skimpy, sexy costume in front of everyone, and he won't be able to do anything about it.

Hyde slowly sat up, rubbing his sore shoulder. Hyde got up and looked for a clean shirt. He went through his broken drawers and found a Black Sabbath shirt and pulled it over his head, then going to look for his normal jeans and belt. Once he was fully dressed, he looked for his Aviators…then remembered that Emily stuffed them in her shirt before she went up to Laurie's room.

"Damn that bitch." Hyde joked with himself. But he couldn't help but smirk a little, he couldn't help but wonder if she did something 'special' with them.

_**XXX 8:30 AM - HALLOWEEN DAY XXX**_

Today was Emily's favorite.

Why?

Because it's Halloween of course!

As she woke up she only had one thing on her mind, _Hyde is gonna loveeee my costume!_

She hopped out of bed and went to her suitcase. She changed out of her pj's and got into her black bra and panties and into her Jimi Hendrix shirt and plaid (purple, pink, and black) pants. She put her purple fuzzy socks on and looked at the dressed here Hyde's and her Aviators were. She walked over and put hers on, then got Hyde's and hung them on her shirt.

_**XXX IN THE BASEMENT - 12:00 PM XXX**_

Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Emily were sitting in the basement. Hyde and Emily on the couch while Eric and Donna sat in Hyde and Emily's chairs. Jackie's dad took her and Kelso on a little vacation for the day, and Fez's guardians were making him stay in church all day because they think today is a satanic day.

"So, we are gonna meet here before we are off to trick or treat?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Yup," Donna turned to Eric, "You got your costume?"

Eric nodded, "Yup, and I got your costume too."

Donna sighed, "I'm not dressing up as Leia, Eric!"

Eric yelled, dramatically, "It's _Princess Leia_!"

Emily was trying to control her giggles as the who fought about Star Wars.

"Hey," Hyde whispered to her, "Can I have my Aviators back now?"

Emily smirked and took another sip of Coke, "No."

Hyde sighed, "Come on."

Emily smirked and turned to him, "Beg." His eye's narrowed. Emily took the Aviators out of her shirt and waved them away from him, "Come on _Heidi_. You can do it."

Hyde pulled Emily onto his lap and kissed her, passionately.

"Mmmm….Okay…you can have them back." Emily said, in a daze. Hyde chuckled and took the Aviators back, putting them on, then held Emily on his lap. Emily blushed and drank her Coke.

"Fine! I'll be freakin' _Princess Leia_!" Donna yelled putter her hands up in defeat.

Eric smiled, "Yes!"

Donna rolled her eyes and turned to Emily and Hyde, "So, what are you guys dressing up as?"

"Zorro." Hyde smiled.

Donna nodded, "Very original."

Hyde rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What about you, Cola?" Eric asked.

Emily smirked, "It's a surprise!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were gonna be a Slutty Vampire?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope! Something even better!"

_**XXX 8:00 PM - HALLOWEEN NIGHT XXX**_

Hyde, Donna, and Eric stood in the basement, waiting for Emily to come out of the storage room in her costume. She said she didn't wait to put in on in Laurie's room for the fear that Mr. or Mrs. Forman might see it. And that made Hyde smirk, _it has to be something Slutty._

_**XXX IN THE STORAGE ROOM XXX**_

Emily looked herself over in the mirror. Making sure her black wings were perfectly placed, she smiled to herself. Her costume was a black corset, with a black puffy short skirt, the corset had a lace up back. She had a black halo around her straightened, but curled a little at the ends, brownish red hair. Her wings were short but nice and pointy. She had fishnet pantyhose with black Mary Jane's. She giggled, _Hyde is gonna have a nose bleed_.

_**XXX BACK TO THE BASEMENT XXX**_

Eric banged on the storage room door, "Hurry up! It's already eight-thirty!"

"Hold your libsaver, Lukey!" Emily yelled back.

Eric was wearing a Luke Skywalker costume (I don't think I need to describe it because everyone know what luke sky walker looked like! :D), and Donna was weird Princess Leia's costume. Her hair even tied into the buns on both sides of her face.

Hyde sighed as he looked down at himself. He couldn't believe he was gonna go trick or treating…especially without his Aviators. But no one could tell who he was with the mask and Zorro hat on. He had a long sleeve Zorro shirt on, cutting the neck piece down like a V to show more of his chest. His medium cape annoying the hell out of him.

_Who the hell dresses with a cape? _

His knee high boots with his black pants tucking into them. His belt with the famous 'Z' in the middle of it, wrapped around his waist. And his plastic sword tucked into the side of his belt. He tipped his hat up a little when the storage door opened.

_**XXX IN THE STORAGE ROOM - AGAIN! XXX**_

She put on the finishing touches of her black and dark purple make-up -black lipstick and black eye-liner with dark purple eye shadow. Emily opened the storage room door. She walked out and smiled at them.

"Damn!" Eric said, his voice cracking a little.

Donna smiled, "Nice! You look awesome, Emily."

Hyde stared at her. When she turned to him, she blushed, "Wh-What?" She pushed some hair out of her face. Hyde continued to stare, which made Eric and Donna chuckle.

"You…look…_beautiful_." Hyde said, like the wind was knocked out of him. Emily smiled and grabbed his and Donna's hand.

"Come on! The little kids are getting all the candy!" Emily pulled them out of the lower basement door.

_**XXX WHILE TRICK OR TREATING XXX**_

Emily was at her 50th house. Hyde was smirking at how much of a child she was at times. Emily nodded to the lady once her candy was placed in her pillow case and ran back to Hyde.

"Eric and Donna headed home. You wore them out." Hyde smirked. Emily frowned, "Damn, I was gonna steal Donna's candy." Hyde and Emily laughed before they heard someone whistle at Emily.

"Look at that _ass_!" A drunk guy yelled from across the street. Hyde and Emily turned to him. He was with some other kids who were drunk.

"How 'bout you comes over here an' have fun with da _big boys_." The guys laughed with them.

Hyde was enraged, Emily placed a hand on his upper arm, "Come on, Zorro." Hyde let Emily guide him to the next house.

_**XXX 12 AM XXX**_

Hyde didn't like today at all, he didn't get to make Emily squirm, he didn't get to punch some guy for looking at her, and he didn't get to eat any candy - even though he will never admit he likes candy.

Emily was sitting on the couch, next to Hyde, her head on his shoulder as she started to dose off. Emily moved her body a little and fell onto Hyde's lap. Hyde smirked down at her as she was now fully asleep. Maybe he could play a prank on her for eating his candy, but he wasn't that mean….okay, maybe he was.

_**XXX 9 AM XXX**_

Emily groaned and rubbed her head, she looked around. She was in the storage room, and she was cold. She looked down and covered herself with her hands. She was naked, in the storage room, and she didn't see any clothes. Emily had an irritated look on her face.

"HYDE!" She screeched, and you could hear Hyde's laughter outside of the storage room door.

_**XXX**_

There is chapter 12 :D


	13. The Best Christmas Ever! Part 1

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: le bleh~! I drew (and posted) a picture of Hyde and Emily. It's on my DA go to my account page and then click 'homepage' and it will bring you to my DA~! I'm going to skip 'Eric's Buddy' and head straight to 'The Best Christmas Ever'~!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: The Best Christmas Ever! (Part 1)**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Kelso and Jackie on the couch, Eric, Donna, and Hyde were being the couch, putting up a small Christmas tree. Fez in the beach chair, and Emily is in her wore out chair.

"You're a mean one…Mister Grinch…" The TV boomed away with the song.

Fez smiled this weird smile with a light in his eye saying 'oh joy! It's Christmas!'

Jackie and Kelso stared at the screen, Jackie annoyed, Kelso entertained.

Donna said, looking closer at the TV, "Man! The Grinch as a _huge _butt!"

Fez nodded, smiling to himself, "Yes! Nothing says Christmas like a big green Grinch ass!"

Donna leaned over Eric and got another ornament from Hyde, "Hold the ladder for me, Eric." Eric nodded as Donna climbed a little above the first step and put a while and blue ornament on the tree.

"So, Eric," Kelso started, looking over at Eric, "What are you doing for Christmas eve?"

"Well," Eric looked over at Kelso, "My parents are having the same, lame, Christmas party they have every year," Eric let go of the ladder, "All the adults, 'Hey neighbor, is that mistletoe?'" Eric started to make out with himself. Hyde backed away from Eric, slowly.

Emily giggled, "Oh, come on. Is it really that bad?"

Eric nodded, "It might get worse this year because I think we are invited."

"Alright," Donna clipped the ornament onto the white plastic Christmas tree, "How does that look?"

Hyde and Eric looked at her ass.

"Great - So…So happy." Eric and Hyde slurred together.

Donna looked down at them and rolled her eyes, she pointed to the top of the tree, "Guy's, the ornaments are up _here_."

"Oh - Yeah! It looks great!" Eric blushed a little, looking away. Hyde smirked and chuckled.

Hyde went to take his seat next to Emily and Eric and Donna sat on the couch.

"I just love Christmas! It's all about cheer and presents…and shopping!" Jackie smiled to herself.

Emily leaned her head and Hyde's shoulder as Hyde said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Jesus was going for."

Emily snickered, "He has a point, Jackie."

"Hey! I give too! Every year my friends and I deliver gift baskets to the unfortunate." Jackie smiled, proudly.

"I think you mean _less fortunate, _Jackie." Donna corrected.

Eric mother, Kitty, started walking down the basement stairs, "Oh! What are you guys doing watching cartoons? Holiday Inn is on!" She ran over to the tv and changed the channel.

She back away from the TV and sang with it, "Where the tree tops gleam! La-la-la-luscious!" She danced over to Eric, "Eric, come on. Help me get the decorations!" Eric got up and walked to the storage room.

"You know what my favorite Christmas gift is?" Kelso said, leaning up. "Light bright. It's fun when you make it light bright!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly, "Well it is."

"Man! My favorite gift is cash-" Hyde started before Emily whispered something in his ear, "But you can buy condoms _with cash_! Anyways! You get what I'm saying, Donna?"

Donna nodded, "Uh-huh."

"See, so, let's say somebody gave you six dollars and some change. Okay? To buy a present, what would you get?" Hyde looked at Donna.

"Well, Hyde, it doesn't matter how much the gift costs, as long as it is personal and sentimental." Donna answered back, leaning onto the couch.

"You know what's bother personal and sentimental?" Jackie said, then looked at Kelso, "Diamonds." She slapped his knee.

All of a sudden you could hear Kitty scream and she ran out of the storage room and up the stairs.

Everyone looked back as Eric walked out of the storage room, "We were going through a box of Christmas decorations and we found…uhh…Christmas rat."

Kelso jumped over the couch and went to see it, but Eric pushed him away from it. Everyone, except Hyde and Emily, got up with cross looks on their face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kitty, Red, Eric, Laurie, and Emily were in the kitchen. Kitty, Laurie, and Red sitting at the table, while Eric was standing next to the table, and Emily was getting a coke out of the fridge.

"Laurie," Kitty started with a smile, "Seeing anyone special at college?"

Laurie did one of her smile/smirks, "Oh, I like to date around."

Emily and Eric did the same thing, cough while saying 'slut' or 'whore'.

Laurie looked annoyingly at them as Kitty and Red glared at them.

Kitty smiled a little, "Bless you!"

"Thanks Mrs. Forman." Emily chirped while popping the cap of her coke off.

Eric smiled, "Thanks mom. Uh - dad. I was thinking, since maybe you guys are throwing a party this year. I could throw a party in the basement? I mean - I think I'm old enough."

Kitty laughed her annoying high pitched laugh, Laurie smirked to herself.

"Fine." Red said while eating a small piece of chicken.

"Fine!" Laurie and Kitty said at the same time. Emily smirked at herself and drank her coke, sitting on the chair near the counter.

"Well, every year he just mops around like it's the end of the world." Red stated.

Eric smiled, "Alright! Thanks dad!"

Kitty huffed and got up, "Now who is gonna sing the high part in 'The Little Drummer Boy'?"

Laurie smirked, "Well, traditionally, it's the man that can't grow facial hair." Laurie took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Eric rolled her eyes at her, "Hey, dad, one more thing about the party…umm…I need some money."

Red got up and picked up his wallet from the counter, next to Emily, who kept drinking her coke.

"Alright Eric," Red opened his wallet, "I want you to pick out this years tree, and - uh - whatever you don't spend. You can use for you party." Red handed him forty dollars.

Eric looked at him, "I want fifty."

"Knock it off." Red said sternly as Eric took the money, nodding.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hyde and Eric stood next to the road, Kelso was on the floor, sawing a tree down. All three were in heavy jackets, looking around. Eric was freaking out while Hyde was calm. Eric started to breath quickly.

"Whoa, man, would you relax? This is a good plan! We cut down the tree, keep the forty bucks for beer." Hyde looked around, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

Eric nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hyde and Kelso pulled the tree off of the cruiser, "Now we got forty bucks for beer!"

"Shhhh!" Eric told Kelso as Kitty started to come out with Donna's mom.

"Oh - Eric - Oh! I think this is the most beautiful tree we have ever had!" Kitty walked over to the tree as Kelso and Eric started to put it in a standing position.

Hyde walked over to Midge, "So, I am getting a present for - this girl, about Donna's age. And I was wondering…what does Donna like?"

Midge smiled, "Perfume. Donna wears white shoulders. It's not just for shoulders! You can wear it anywhere!"

Hyde smiled, "Really?"

Midge jumped up and down a little, "Sure! Like your neck, or the mall!"

Hyde nodded, "So, about, how much does a bottle like that run?"

Midge thought, and pouted a little, "Twelve dollars."

Hyde nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Pinciotti." She smiled and walked back to her house.

Kelso walked over to him, he coughed a little, "You might not want Emily to find out you are buying perfume for Donna."

Hyde slapped his chest, "And she isn't if you keep your mouth shut."

Emily walked out with a coke in her head, she shook her head and stood in front of the tree, "You're lucky your mom is dumb or else she would of known that you stole this."

Kelso laughed, "We did!"

Eric slapped the back of Kelso's head, "Shut up and help me take this into the house."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While Fez and Kelso were sitting in the kitchen with Jackie's friends, Jackie and Hyde were talking near the stove. Hyde shook his head and pushed Jackie back to her friends, "Never mind."

Kelso, Jackie, and her friends left the house.

Fez got up and walked over to Hyde, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hyde took a sip of his coke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fez glared at him.

"What?" Hyde looked at him.

"Buying Donna a gift. You know Eric likes her…and you have a girlfriend. Emily, remember?" Fez crossed his arms.

"Eric and Donna aren't official. And me and Emily aren't official either." Hyde picked up his coke and drank some.

Fez froze as he looked past Hyde. Emily was standing in the doorway, an angry look on her face.

"Aren't official, you say?" Emily walked past Hyde and Fez and went to the fridge.

Hyde looked at her, _ah shit! She heard!_

Emily opened the fridge and took out a coke. She closed the fridge. "Well, since we aren't 'official' I guess you wouldn't mind if I went with Fez to Eric's party?" Emily walked next to Fez and put her arm around his shoulders.

Fez froze. Hyde glared. Emily smirked.

"Emily-" Hyde started.

"Come on Fez. I want to show you something…in the _storage room_." Emily took Fez's hand and led him down to the basement. Hyde glared at them as they left. He smashed his coke on the stove, breaking bottle. He didn't care the he was bleeding a little, he stormed out of the kitchen and walked to his house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Laurie smiled as her mom and grandma walked out of the kitchen, she walked into the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in her hands. She poured all of it into the punch bowl. "Drink up, little kids."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eric and Donna stood in the basement. Donna next to the plastic white tree, fixing it up. While Eric got out some mistletoe.

"This should probably go…here." Eric said while putting the mistletoe on the shower pole, above his and Donna's head.

Donna smirked a little, "Mistletoe?"

Eric froze, "Yeah, well, it's really more for decoration."

Donna nodded, smiling, "Is that a fact? Neighbor?"

Eric smiled, "Umm…no."

Eric and Donna leaned in for a kiss, and just when they were about to kiss.

"Hey! Eric, where do I put the beer?" Hyde and Kelso walked into the basement from the basement door.

Kitty started to walk down the stairs so Hyde took all the beer and went to the storage room.

"Okay! Just like I promised! Cookie's and punch!" Kitty set down the cookies and Laurie walked next to Kitty with the punch bowl in her hand.

"Eric!" Laurie said, "If mom mad it for you the least you could do is drink a lot of it!"

Eric and Laurie glared at each other.

"Now, you two," Kitty started, hooking her arm around each of their necks, "You both are the most wonderful Christmas present a mother could ever have."

Laurie hit Eric in the back of the head and he did the same to her.

Kitty ran up the stairs and Kelso jumped over the couch, slipping on the cushion and standing in front of Laurie.

"Hello, Laurie." Kelso said, looking around.

"Kelso," Laurie nodded to him.

"So…uhh…cool." Kelso shrugged, smiling.

Fez and Emily walked down the stairs and into the basement door, "Merry Christmas!"

Fez and Emily and bags in their hands. Hyde glared at them, but stayed in the back of the basement.

Fez walked over to the punch bowl, "Ooh! Punch!"

Laurie smirked, "Yeah! Can I pour you some?"

Fez thought, "No thank you. But if you would like, you could bend over and put my gifts under the tree." Fez smiled a perverted smile.

Laurie rolled her eyes.

"Wait - gifts? I thought we said no gifts?" Kelso looked at the gifts then at Eric.

"No, Kelso. You said no gifts." Eric smirked and looked at Donna. "What's Christmas without gifts?"

Hyde walked over to the cooler and sat on it, "Yeah, man. Where's your heart?"

Emily sat down in the beach chair and put her aviators on.

Kelso threw up his hands, "No body tells me anything around here! Now I have to go get something for Jackie - she'll kill me!"

Laurie poured some punch, "Hey! Cheer up! Have some punch!" Laurie handed him a small cup with punch in it.

"I don't want any punch!" Kelso whined, "I got to get a gift for Jackie!" Kelso looked at Laurie, "Who I'm breaking up with." Laurie raised an eyebrow. Kelso froze and ran out of the basement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fez walked over to the three friends of Jackie's and asked them if they would like any beer. While Fez was doing that, Eric and Donna were talking with Hyde. And Emily was in the storage room, alone, with a pack of beer. She was hoping to get totally wasted - maybe even die.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hyde, Eric, and Donna were sitting on the freezer, watching Fez with the Ladies.

"Man, what's going on with the pep squad?" Hyde motioned to the ladies and Fez with his beer.

"Don't know. But what I'm worried about is Emily." Donna said, taking a sip of her beer.

"What? Why?" Hyde asked.

Donna looked at him, "She's been in the storage room all night. She had a pack of beer with-"

Hyde instantly got up and pushed his way to the back of the basement. He tried opening the door but it was locked. He cursed under his breath and went to Eric, "Something's wrong with Emily. She isn't opening the door."

Eric nodded and told Donna, "Get everyone out of here." Donna nodded and started rallying up the people and pushing them out the door. Once everyone was out Eric and Hyde started to pick the lock.

"Fuck man! It isn't working!" Hyde said, standing up. Donna walked over with Fez, "Move." Donna pushed Hyde and Eric out of the way and kicked the door down. Hyde froze at what he saw.

Emily was passed out, the 12 pack of beer scattered around her, empty. Hyde ran in and picked Emily up, trying to feel for a pulse.

"Eric!" Red yelled, walking down the stairs. Eric ran over to him, "Dad, we have to get-"

"Mind telling me why two state troopers are in the living room confiscating out Christmas tree?" Red

"Dad!" Eric yelled, as Hyde walked out with Emily. "We have to get her to a hospital." Red ran up the stairs with Hyde, holding Emily.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hyde, Donna, Red, and Eric were sitting in the waiting room. Eric was holding Donna's hands, Red was leaning on the wall, and Hyde had his head in his hand.

Hyde shot up and kicked the chair, "Fuck!"

Red, Eric, and Donna looked at him. Donna got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hyde…"

Hyde stared ahead, "It's my fault."

Donna was about to ask how it was his fault but Kitty came out.

"She's stable. She has alcohol poisioning, though. We were able to drain some of the alcohol out of her system. Red, take Eric and Donna home. I need to talk with Steven." Kitty said, putting her hands in her pockets. Hyde looked at Kitty.

Once Eric and Donna left with Red, Kitty sat down and pulled Hyde into the chair next to her.

"I know what happened." Kitty said, looking at Hyde.

Hyde looked away, "Mrs. Forman-"

"Steven," Kitty placed a hand on his knee, "Emily really cares about you…what you did tonight changed everything for her…she might not have told you this but the court made a desition last week…she has to go back to New York."

Hyde froze, then looked at Kitty, "Wha-What?"

Kitty looked at him, "She is leaving New Years Day."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_You guyes probably hate me because I'm sending Emily away…don't cha? -evil laugh-_**

**_R'N'R!_**

**_AND I SHALL HAVE A JOYFUL SURPRISE FOR YOU FOR NEXT CHAPTER! :D_**


	14. I'm Sorry Part 2

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: so, this story might not have a happy ending after all - or am I screwing with ya? :P**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: I'm Sorry (Part 2)**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Hyde stared at the blank TV screen in front of him. He was at his broken down rent house. His mother was screaming at him. But Hyde couldn't even bare to listen. It was 2 days before Emily would leave. Today was the day Emily would get out of the hospital. Hyde's grip around the ring box tightened. So he had two days to set things straight with Emily. He needed to tell her the truth.

That he wants her to stay. That he would do anything for her. That he _loves_ her.

"Hyde! Are you listening to me?" Edna yelled. Hyde didn't even pick up his head to look at her. Edna made a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the house.

Eric was gonna come over and pick him up on his way to the hospital to pick up Emily. He heard a car stop in front of the house, then some honking. Hyde stood up, shoved the ring box into his pocket, and picked up his jacket, putting it on as he walked out of the house and into Eric's car.

The two didn't talk on their way to the hospital. No one knew about why Emily drank beer, after she explained - so many times - why she hates alcohol. The only people that (really) knew what happened was Fez, Emily, Hyde, and Kitty. But, by Hyde's guess and the look on Eric's face, Kitty told him.

"Hyde-" Eric sighed.

"Please, Forman. Just drive." Hyde stared out the window.

Eric didn't give up, "Emily is leaving in _two _days, Hyde. _Two days_. You have to tell her you're sorry."

Hyde glared at the tree's that passed as they drove to the hospital, "You don't think I already know that? Look, I know I screwed up badly. And believe me, I will never forgive myself for this."

"Hyde," Eric started as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But you need to make Emily stay. My father talked to the judge and they told him where she is going to live in New York. With her _ex _boyfriend. His name is Alex Corral. He's in college and he is the only thing, even remotely, close to a family that she has there.

"I talked to Emily about him yesterday. When I brought up his name she tensed up. I think he abused her and never told anyone about it. Hyde, for the sake of her _life _you have to make her stay."

Hyde stared at Eric, "I'll try my best. But I can't make any promises."

Eric nodded and parked, "That's all I'm asking."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hyde waiting outside of the hospital as Eric came out with Emily, being rolled in a wheelchair by Kitty. Kitty smiled at Hyde and stopped next to him.

"Now, you kids take Emily home. She need's a lot of rest." Emily got up and hugged Kitty.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Forman." Emily smiled at Kitty. Kitty nodded and smiled back. She carted the wheelchair back into the hospital. Emily looked at Eric, then Hyde.

"So, lets go!" Emily smiled. Eric and Hyde nodded, walking with her to the Vista Cruiser.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ride to Forman's house was long and awkward. Emily and Hyde were sitting in the back together. Eric looked at them every once and a while from the rear view mirror. Emily was dying to say something to Hyde, and Hyde was dying to say something to Emily - it was obvious from the way they stole glances at each other and how they would twitch every now and then.

"So, uh, Emily?" Hyde started.

"Yes, Hyde?" Emily answered quickly, looking at him. Hyde sighed, "I'm…I, uh…I heard you were leaving for New York in two days."

Emily looked down and nodded, "Uh, yeah. I am. I have my bus ticket already."

Hyde nodded, and leaned on the window a little.

Eric shook his head and kept his eyes on the road.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eric parked the cruiser in the garage and got out. He helped Emily out as Hyde grabbed her things. Eric lead Emily into the house, helping her up the stairs to Laurie's room. Hyde followed them. Eric opened the door to Laurie's room and let Emily walk in. Emily laid down on the bed and passed out, instantly. Hyde walked in a few seconds later and smiled at how Emily looked. Hyde walked over to the dresser and set Emily's clothes on it.

"Hey, I'm gonna stay here for a while…alright?" Hyde looked at Eric. Eric nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Hyde looked at Emily and sat on the edge of the bed.

He stared at her as she slept soundly, she had that 'I'm dreaming about Hyde' look on her face. Hyde sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What am I doing? I had the greatest girl in the world, and I'm still fixated on my old crush. I guess I still think I have a chance with Donna," Hyde looked at Emily.

"But, I know I'm utterly in love with her. I…I guess I'm just…scared. I admit it, I'm scared of being in a committed relationship. But, this relationship that I have with Emily is…_the _relationship. It's the relationship that is…_true _I guess you could say."

Hyde got up and laid down next to Emily, wrapping his arm around her waist. He sniffed in the scent of her hair, even after being in the hospital for three days, it still smelt like grapes and lavender. Hyde brought Emily closer to him. Emily mumbled something and turned around, snuggling her head into Hyde's chest.

Emily's tongue darted out and played with her lip ring a little. Hyde kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Emily." He saw Emily smile in her sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eric and Donna sat in the basement. They were watching TV. Well, Eric was, Donna was more distressed about Emily. Eric just told her the news about her leaving soon.

"She can't leave!" Donna said, looking at Eric. Eric shrugged, "She has to, Donna."

"No! No! _NO_!" Donna got up and started to pace. "Wh-What if we have someone adopt her?"

Eric looked at her, "Who would adopt her, Donna?"

Donna placed her hands on her hips, "My parents."

Eric tried not to laugh, "Donna, do you not remember about what happened with the tab?"

Donna sighed, "Look, I think it's fair enough." Donna took Eric's hand and pulled him up, "Come on, we are going to go convince my parents to adopt her!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emily shivered a little. She groaned as she felt her head start pounding. Emily sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around to see she was in Laurie's room. She shivered and looked down, she noticed that Hyde was laying down next to her. She smiled to herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emily and Hyde were in the basement with Jackie and Kelso.

Emily was laying down on the couch, sleeping. Hyde was sitting in the beach chair. Kelso and Jackie were sitting in Emily and Hyde's old seats.

"So," Jackie looked at Emily, "She really is leaving?"

Hyde sighed and nodded, "Unless we can figure out a way for her to stay here. And I can't think of anything."

"Where's Donna? I'm pretty sure she can come up with something." Kelso said, being serious for once. Hyde sighed, "I've been looking for her all day, I can't find her anywhere!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dad, please, can you just do this for me?" Donna begged.

Bob shook his head, "I'm sorry Donna, but no. I will not let the girl back into this house. She is a bad influence."

"Uh - Mr. Pinciotti…may I say something?" Eric asked, pushing Donna a little to the side.

Bob nodded, "Sure Eric."

"Emily didn't start the party…I did. I found the Keg while I was ditching class, and I forced Emily to get the tab so we could drink it. Mr. Pinciotti…please don't blame Emily for something I did. You already know what happened to her Christmas with the alcohol. Why would she force us to have a party when she can't even drink it?" Eric looked at Bob.

Bob crossed his arms, "You do have a good point. I'll think about it."

"You only have till tomorrow, dad. So please hurry and make your decision." Donna took Eric's hand and walked out of the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Donna and Eric walked down the stairs and opened the door to the basement. Everyone, but Fez, was there. Donna walked over to the couch and sat down in front of it, she shook Emily away.

"Hey, Emily, we found a solution to you staying." Donna chirped.

Hyde froze and listened.

"My parents are gonna adopt you." Donna smiled. Emily shoot up in her sleep, "What? They…they're gonna adopt me?"

Donna smiled and nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, Hyde was gonna sleep over at Eric's house but Red and Kitty told him he had to go home and that they would watch Emily for the night. Eric gave him a ride home and once he was home, he went straight to his room. He took off his coat and threw it onto the bed. He laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

He still had Emily's Christmas present in his pocket. All because he was going to try and get with Donna doesn't mean that he doesn't care about Emily. Hyde took the ring box out and opened it to show a promise ring.

The ring had both Hyde and Emily's name on each side of it. It also had each of their birthstones in it. Diamond for Emily and Topaz for himself.

He went through hell trying to get Jackie to buy this for him to give Emily. He closed the box and sighed, placing it back in his pocket. He refused to leave it anywhere just in case he lost it or someone stole it.

He put his hand back behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

He had one day to make things right. If Bob doesn't agree to adopt Emily. Then it's up to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, it was New Years eve, and Hyde stood in the shower, under the freezing cold water. Hell, they can't afford shit so they are at least happy the water still works. Hyde stood in the cold shower for about 15 minutes before he heard a knock on the door. Hyde ignored it. Then he heard Eric and Donna's voice.

"I hear the shower, so he must be in there." Eric said, walking into Hyde's room.

"Hyde? You there?" Donna said, looking around Hyde's room. He turned the shower off and answered, "Yeah. I'm here."

Hyde wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the shower. He walked into his room where Eric and Donna were.

"What's up?" Hyde asked, while looking around for tiger briefs.

Donna hid her eyes, "Uh - my dad needs to talk to you. It's about Emily."

Hyde got some clean tiger briefs and put them on under his towel, "She's okay, right?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Eric took over for Donna as she walked out of the room for Hyde to change, "He just needs to talk to you about taking care of her when she needs it and shit like that."

Hyde put on a pair of jeans then his famous belt, with his belt buckle, "Alright." Hyde got a Pink Floyd shirt and put it on. He grabbed the ring box and opened it to make sure the ring was in there.

Eric noticed this, "Hyde, it that…an engagement ring?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "It's a promise ring, Forman…it's for Emily."

Eric smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So the talk with Bob didn't go that well for Hyde. He got yelled at, Midge slapped him in the back of the head, Bob slapped the back of his head, and Donna slapped the back of his head when he made a (semi-unneeded) remark.

But all in all, Bob and Midge Pinciotti were going to become Emily's Foster Parents.

So, Emily is going to stay, Hyde can apologize to her, and every will be fine.

He hopes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emily was sitting in the basement, staring at an unopened Coke bottle in front of her. She glared at it, and let her tongue play with her lip ring. Hyde walked down to the stairs and opened the door to the basement to see Emily staring down the Coke. Hyde raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him.

When Emily heard the door close she looked up at Hyde and smiled at him, "Hey."

Hyde nodded to her, "Hey." Emily scooted over for Hyde to sit next to her on the couch. Hyde walked over to her and sat down, leaning back onto the couch. Emily proceeded to stare down the Coke.

Hyde couldn't keep in his laughter anymore, "What are you doing, cupcake?"

Emily sighed, "The doc said I am drinking to much soda…"

Hyde frowned, "Well, that sucks."

Emily nodded and pouted, "I want my soda!"

Hyde thought of something, "How about flavored water?"

Emily looked at him, "Flavored…water? Seriously Hyde?"

Hyde smiled and shrugged, "It might take the edge off of not having a soda."

Emily sighed, but nodded, pouting a little, "Fine."

Hyde smiled at her and put his hand in his pocket, holding the ring box.

"Emily…can we talk?" Hyde asks. Emily looked and him and nodded, "Of course, Big Daddy. What's up?"

Hyde took the box out of his pocket, but kept it hidden in his hands, "I'm…sorry, for what I said. About, me and you…not being a couple."

Emily looked back at the Coke, "Hyde, I get it. I'm not really anything close to Donna. She's amazing. I'm just an abused, confused person. I get why you like her."

"Emily, shut up for a minute," Hyde said, turning to her. Emily shut her mouth and looked at him.

"Emily, you are _the _most _amazing _girl I have _ever_ met. You are everything I have ever asked in a girl. Smart, beautiful, fun, adventurous, amazingly awesome. Look, the bottom line is, if you left…I would be lost. You are _the _girl for me. I love you with all my heart, Emily." Hyde showed Emily the box, and he heard Emily take in a breath. "Emily, this is a promise ring. And my promise is to stay faithful and always love you. I'm sorry for what I did, cupcake. Will you forgive me?"

Hyde opened the box to reveal the promise ring. Emily put a hand over her mouth, "Hy-Hyde…"

Hyde smiled a little, "Look, if you don't want to forgive me, I understand. But, please don't leave."

Emily took the ring out of the box and put it on. It fit perfectly. "Oh…Hyde! I forgive you!" Emily smiled and hugged him tight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's New Years Eve. Everyone stood in the basement, some watching TV (Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve), others talking with others. Emily and Hyde were on the couch, Emily curled up onto Hyde as they whispered and laughed with each other. Donna and Eric were talking with Fez behind the couch. Kelso and Jackie were sitting on the cooler, Jackie leaning on Kelso and Kelso with a bored look on his face.

Hyde pulled Emily closer to him and kissed her. Emily smiled into the kiss and wrapper her arms around his neck.

TEN.

Eric, Donna, Fez, Kelso, and Jackie started to chant.

NINE.

Hyde and Emily pulled away from each other and smiled. "Emily?"

EIGHT.

"Yes, Hyde?"

SEVEN.

"Well you do something for me?"

SIX.

"Yeah, what is it?"

FIVE.

"Promise me something."

FOUR.

"Anything, Big Daddy."

THREE.

"Never leave me."

TWO.

Emily smiled, "You got it!"

ONE!

Kelso and Jackie kissed, but Jackie pulled away instantly and spit - "Kelso! You taste like Onions!"

Donna smirked at Eric and pulled in into a passionate kiss, Eric was completely shocked by this.

Fez looked around and sighed, "Where's a whore when you need it."

Hyde pulled Emily into a passionate kiss. Just enough to make Emily forget about the Coke she was craving.

"I'm glad your not leaving, Emily." Hyde said once he pulled back.

Emily smiled and blushed, "I don't think I ever could."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AWWWW

HAPPY ENDING! :D

But this story isn't ova yet! :D


	15. Ski Trip

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: -sigh- man, what I would do to have a weekend all to myself, my friends, and my lover 3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: The Ski Trip**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Fez stood around Eric, in the basement, as he explained how they would get to Jackie's cabin, "If we leave straight from school, we can get to Jackie's cabin by like…six o'clock."

Eric closed the map, smirking.

"Man, I can't wait for a trip to my favorite place…" Hyde said. Fez and Eric looked at him, "Anywhere but here!"

They went to seat in their normal seats, Hyde - his chair, Eric - the couch, and Fez - the beach chair.

Kelso came walking into the basement, an 'excited' smirk on his face, "Guess who made out with Pam Macey behind the gym!"

Hyde shook his head, "Everyone."

"No! Me!" Kelso pointed at himself, smiling huge.

"Kelso, a lot of people hang out behind the gym." Eric told him.

"Yeah! That's what's so great about it! _Everybody saw it!_" Kelso laughed.

"Oh! That's great man! Now everybody can tell Jackie, you moron!" Hyde said, smirking on the inside.

"Yeah! And then she's gonna dump you and we won't be able to go to her ski cabin!" Eric panicked.

Kelso smiled, "She's never gonna find out."

Speaking of the Devil, Jackie walked in, a pissed look on her face. She pointed at Kelso, "You are a dog, Michael! A dirty, dirty dog!"

Kelso looked around, "What did I do?"

Fez flat out said, "You kissed Pam Macey."

Kelso made a sound of disbelief.

"I trusted you, Michael! And now all my friends are laughing at me! I can't even show my face in the third floor bathroom anymore! _And that's the cool bathroom!_" Jackie huffed and pointed at him.

"But - I -" Kelso started.

"No, Michael…we're through." Jackie crossed her arms.

"Okay, fine!" Kelso started, "Monday, right when we get back from that ski trip. We're through!"

"No, Michael," Jackie smiled, "No. No. No. No. No. You won't be skiing this weekend." Jackie went to sit in the couch.

"Oh, that's great Jackie! Cancel the ski trip and disappoint all our friends!" Kelso leaned down and glared at her.

"Oh, no, no, no! We," Jackie slapped Eric and Fez's knees, "Are still going."

Kelso put his hands in his pocket's, "Well they are surely not going without me…right guys?"

They stayed silent.

"Oh! Did I mention that my parents are not coming? It will be just us?" Jackie smiled.

"So we'll see you Monday!" Eric told Kelso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hyde and Emily walked to the garage, carrying sleeping bags. Emily kissed Hyde on the cheek and told him she was gonna go talk to Donna. Hyde nodded as Emily walked off to talk to Donna.

Hyde went over to Fez and Eric.

"Man," Hyde started, "I brought my double sleeping beg for me and cupcake."

Eric made a gagging sound, "I don't want to her about you and Cola's sex fantasies." Fez had a weird perverted look on his face, "But I do!"

Hyde chucked and got in the car, "Cupcake! Come on!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eric walked out of the house, carrying his sleeping bag. Kelso followed him, tripping and landing on his face. No one cared.

Red stood next to the back of the car, he handed Eric a Emergency Road side kit. Then he talked with Kitty, make up an excuse for having Oregano, and climbed into the car.

Kelso kept telling himself that they weren't really gonna leave - which he was completely wrong with.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emily was curled up next to Hyde, Jackie next to her. Fez, Donna, and Eric were sitting in the front, with Eric driving.

"I have never seen snow before," Fez smiled, leaning onto the window and looking out at the falling snow, "It is so beautiful!"

"You know what the best part about this trip is?" Jackie asks.

"That you're actually gonna shut up for once?" Hyde said.

Jackie glared at him, "No, that Michael isn't here. He would just be sitting here telling me how cute I look in my fur coat. I know I look cute, I don't need him here for that." She looked out the window.

Hyde looked into the box that was sitting on Emily's lap, "Forman, what's up with this kitty litter?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know. I think my dad is obsessed with kitty litter or he's going crazy."

The next thing they knew, the car started to slip and slid on the ice. Once the car stopped, Hyde laughed, "Far-out!" Emily rubbed her head, she hit it on the window.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"I don't know…I guess we hit some ice." Eric said, looking outside the window.

Eric pushed on the gas but the car wouldn't move, "I think we're stuck."

Eric, Emily, and Hyde got out of the car.

"It's freezing out here, Forman!" Hyde said. Hyde took the emergency kit out of the car and handed it to Eric. Hyde pulled Emily back into the car with him. Eric stared in disbelief.

Emily climbed over Hyde and got out of the car, "I'll help you, Rinky-Dink."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Everyone, except Emily and Eric, were in the car. Eric and Emily were trying to figure out a way to pull the car out of the snow.

"Your from New York! You've dealt with snow before. What the hell is kitty litter for?" Eric started to panic.

Emily slapped the back of his head, "Calm the hell down, Rinky-Dink. This is what you have to do." Emily took the box from Eric and set it next to the tire. "We use the gum to stick the candle in the can, the candle heats the can which melts the snow behind the tire, then pour on the kitty litter for traction."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jackie opened the door to the cabin and everyone ran in with their things. Jackie closed the door behind them. Jackie turned on the light.

"Alright! We made it!" Donna yelled.

"Yeah, just in time, this storm is getting nasty." Eric said as he set his and Donna's stuff down.

Fez stood in front of the unlit fire place, "I am so cold. The snow has stolen my mad-hood."

Emily giggled and rubbed Fez's arm, "You'll be warm soon…or you could just cuddle with Hyde. He's always warm."

Fez ran over to Hyde and tackled him onto the floor, "Keep me warm, Hyde!"

"Man! Get off!" Hyde pushed Fez off and got up.

Jackie walked to Donna and Eric and hooked her arms around their necks.

"Okay. Their's only one bedroom. It was gonna be for Michael and I, but since our love it," Jackie make a sound between a gasp and a cry, "Dead…you two should take it."

"Alright! Wanna go check out our room?" Eric said, smiling. Donna nodded, "Defiantly."

Eric and Donna ran into the room. Hyde looked at the Liquor, he smirked.

"I know what will warm you up, Fez. Amerada. Take a sip of that." Hyde walked over to Fez and handed him the bottle.

Fez opened it and drank some, "Yum! Liquid candy."

Emily rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jackie on the couch.

Fez started to drink the whole thing. Hyde was going to stop him, but he just couldn't. Jackie and Emily were looking at him, giggling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While Eric and Donna were in their room, Emily was trying to make Jackie stop crying, while Hyde was reading Spy vs. Spy while drinking a beer. Fez ran out a few minutes ago, talking about making a snow angel.

"Jackie, listen, Kelso is a jerk. You don't need him, you are a beautiful, smart, endlessly entertaining person to be with. You could get ANYONE you wanted. Hell, I bet you could even get Hyde is he wasn't so in love with me." Emily looked at Hyde to see him glaring at her, she smiled apologetically at him.

Jackie sniffed and wiped her eyes, "But I love Michael-"

"Jackie, you don't love Kelso. You are in love with the thought of being in love. And Kelso doesn't even love you - I'm not trying to make you feel worse, it's just the truth. He cheated on you many times, Jackie, you have to stop forgiving him." Emily looked at Jackie, who nodded.

"You're right, Emily. I am so beautiful I could get any guy I want." Jackie smiled a little and Emily felt like slapping her forehead, "Yeah, Jackie…that's the way to think…"

Eric soon came out after this, "Dude, Fez is tapping on our window in only his underwear…mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, I gave him some Amerada, to keep him warm…then he chugged the whole thing." Hyde said, taking another sip of his beer.

Donna screamed and ran out, "Fez just took his underwear off and is running all around the place. Eric, go get him!"

Eric sighed, "Fine, come on Hyde." Hyde sighed and put his shoes on, he walked out and went to get Fez with Eric.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emily went to her bag and got out a lemon lime flavored water. She sipped it and smiled, _it does taste like soda. _She walked back to Jackie and Donna on the couch.

"So, are you feeling any better, Jackie?" Donna asked. Jackie nodded, "Emily helped me see that I'm to pretty for Michael, and that I could get any guy I want."

Donna looked at Emily, Emily shook her head and shrugged, taking another sip of the flavored water.

They heard the front door open and they saw Kelso holding Fez, with his underwear back on, and Eric and Hyde behind him.

The girls got up and Jackie ran to Kelso, "Michael! Oh, Michael!"

Kelso threw the unconscious Fez onto the couch and picked up Jackie in a hug.

"We walked through that driving snowstorm all the way here to be with me Michael! Didn't you? And you would never - _ever _do that for Pam Macey, would you?" Jackie pointed a finger at him.

"…No….?" Kelso replied.

Jackie smiled and pulled Kelso for a kiss, "Lover!" Kelso picked her up and ran into the bedroom, "You know it!"

Hyde closed the door behind them.

Fez's crotch was pretty much right next to Donna. Donna avoided her eyes, "Could someone please put pants on him!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, while Kelso and Jackie were 'doing it' in the bedroom, Fez was passed out and Donna and Eric were in the Vista Cruiser. Hyde and Emily were sitting in front of the fire, both sharing a large blanket, and drinking hot chocolate.

Emily giggled, "This looks like a scene from a movie." Hyde smiled and chuckled, "That may be true. But this scene is real." Hyde kissed her forehead. Emily smiled and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Hyde laughed at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You have a chocolate mustache." Hyde smirked.

Emily blushed and was about to lick it off before Hyde licked it for her. Emily blushed more, "Hy-Hyde." He chuckled.

Emily set her hot chocolate down and climbed onto Hyde's lap, facing him. Hyde smirked a little, "Yeah, cupcake?"

Emily smirked, "Have I ever told you how sexy you look with those Aviators?"

Hyde thought, "Once or twice…but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Emily giggled and took his Aviators off, she left her at her (new) home. She put them on, even though they were hanging off on one side.

Hyde smiled and chuckled, "You're to cute, cupcake."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That's chapter 15 :D


	16. Stolen Car

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: Now onto chapter 16 :D I've been messing up on the ages. So if anyone could help me figure out what age all of them (but Emily) is in? They are in the year 1977 now. ALSO I FOUND OUT WHERE FEZ IS FROM! HE'S FROM ARUBA! :D**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Stolen Car**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Fez - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

_**JANUARY 1**__**ST**__**, 1977. Friday Afternoon.**_

_**XXX**_

Hyde, Kelso, Fez and Eric stood next to the Vista Cruiser. Hyde was kneeling down, looking at a thick but short scratch that was on the Cruiser.

"Forman, man, it's just a little scratch and Red is never going to see it." Hyde stood up and motion to the scratch than the house.

"No. Red see's everything. He see's when I put cheap gas in the car." Eric shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed.

Red opened the sliding glass door, bag of garbage in hand. He walked over to the garbage, froze, then turned around and stared at the scratch, "How'd you scratch the car, Eric?"

"Have fun!" Kelso said before him, Hyde and Fez walked into the garage and out the back door.

"Well?" Red crossed his arms.

"Well…uhh…well, sir, I was pulling out of this parking space, well, creeping, it was more like I was creeping-"

"You were screwing around and you backed into a hydrant. I can see the paint marks."

"No!"

Red stared at him.

"And by no I mean exactly!" Eric laughed nervous.

"Give me the keys." Red held his hand out.

"Dad - I…" Eric took the keys out and gave it to them.

"Driving privileges have been suspended until you learn some responsibility." Red walked away and into the house.

Eric sighed and leaned on the car, "Crap."

"What happened, Rinky-Dink?" Emily said, walking up with a cherry flavored water bottle in her hand.

"Red took the car away." Eric looked at her, then back at the house.

"Oh…bummer." And with that she walked to the stairs to down the basement.

Donna and Jackie were sitting on the couch, looking at a magazine. Emily closed the door behind her and jumped next to Donna, "What are you reading?"

"Hair's Do's and Don'ts of Olympic Gold Medalists." Donna informed her.

"Oh my god," Jackie started, looking closer at the page, "Is that Dorothy Hamill? She's a virgin."

"Speaking of…umm…" Donna made some hand motions before Emily stopped her saying, "Quit it. You're giving me a headache."

"Anyway, those girl's in school that do it like, all the time?" Donna looked at Jackie than Emily.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"Okay, is it just me or…do they seem more relaxed?" Donna said.

When Emily was about to answer, Hyde, Fez and Eric walked in.

"Hi!" They all said, changing the subject quickly. Hyde picked up Emily, Emily squealed in surprise, and threw her over his shoulder, than took his seat and placed her on his lap. Fez took a seat in the beach chair and Eric took Emily's old seat on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" Eric asked, taking off his jacket.

"Well, it's obvious, they were talking about sex!" Fez smiled.

"Come on, Fez. We all know chicks don't talk about sex. It's dirty." Hyde smirked at Emily.

"Wow, you wanna know how you made yourself look like an idiot?" Emily looked at Hyde, smirking.

"Wait - you think women don't talk about sex?" Donna said.

"Yes we do!" Jackie crossed her legs and leaned back onto the couch, "Especially when it involves Michael Kelso. He's my dream boat."

"Oh, great. Now we have to talk about Jackie and Kelso's sex life…my worst nightmare." Hyde rolled his eyes and played with Emily's hair. Emily drank her cherry flavored water.

Donna hid her laugh and crossed her arms, "Okay, guys, you know what. Jackie, Emily, and I were having a pretty good talk before you guys got here."

The boys went silent and the girls stared at them.

Donna and Jackie laughed, "I know, I was surprised too!"

Jackie looked at Donna, "Hey, Donna, wanna go to my house?"

"Well, you know what. Okay!" Donna got up with Jackie and they ran out the basement door.

Fez got up and sat on the couch.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Hyde asked pulling Emily closer to him.

"We can walk to the Hub?" Eric suggested.

"To far." Hyde said.

"We could walk to-" Eric started.

"To far." Hyde concluded.

Emily stared at Hyde, "Dude, you are so lazy."

Hyde smiled, "I know."

Emily got up and jumped onto the cooler, laying down on it, "Wake me up when we have something to do."

"Okay, cupcake." Hyde turned back to Eric and Fez.

"Dude, this _sucks_! I can't believe Red took away the car because of some stupid little scratch!" Eric put his head in his hands.

"I know man, who would say that Red would overreact?" Hyde rolled his eyes.

"I did." Fez raised his hand, the looked at Eric, "I have noticed that Red is a real hard ass. One toe over the line, sweet Jesus you are clobbered, you know what I'm saying?"

Hyde and Eric laughed a little.

Kelso walked through the basement door, smiling, "Hey guys, check it out!" Kelso held up keys to his new car.

"You get a car?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, my cousin told it to me!" Kelso flipped the keys in his hand.

Emily groaned and turned her head to the boys, "It's old and rusty isn't it?"

Completely ignoring her question, Kelso asked, "Where do you wanna go?"

"THE MALL!" Emily chirped and sat up.

"Wanna just hang out?" Eric said.

They nodded and Emily sat there pouting, "Bastards."

_**XXX**_

"Just so you know Donna, when I finally decide to do it with Kelso, I want the whole thing planned out." Jackie stared on into oblivion thinking about it.

"So, uhh…if you have it all planned out…why are you still waiting?" Donna cuddled closer to a flower pillow.

"I want it to be really really special." Jackie smiled.

"Well," Donna smiled, "How could it not with a gigantic banner?"

"Exactly!" Jackie smiled.

_**XXX**_

Eric, Fez, Hyde, Emily, and Kelso were in Kelso's new car. Eric, Fez and Hyde crammed in the back, while Kelso and Emily sat in the front.

"This backseat sucks." Eric complained, "Plus, it's way to small. Fez's leg is touching mine."

"No! Your leg is touching mine." Fez said back.

"I shouldn't even be in the backseat, you know! I should be driving my own car!" Eric said, poking his knee as he said this.

Emily groaned and placed her cold flavored water on her forehead. _Why did I come with these people?_

"Well, the reason you're not driving your own car Forman is because your irresponsible and you _scratched _it!" Hyde laughed.

"Hah. That's a good one." Kelso laughed. Eric punched Kelso in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh! I'm trying to drive the car here man!" Kelso looked at Eric in the rearview mirror.

"Will you guys _shut the hell up_!" Emily yelled, looking at all of the boys, "You guys have been talking non-stop since we got in this god damn car! Now shut up before I make you!"

The car was silent, than….

"You can't make me, bitch." Fez smiled.

Emily's eye twitched before Fez was punched in the nose, which was now broken.

_**XXX**_

Kelso, Fez, Eric, Hyde and Emily were sitting in the car. Eric was in the front seat with Kelso. They all had their fast food with them. Emily just got a coke (her first coke in about a month), Eric got a burger with a Coke and fries, Fez got a Coke with a burger, Kelso got a Coke (he already finished his burger), and Hyde had a burger and coke (he's trying to make Emily eat a little bit of his burger since she hasn't eaten since this morning).

"Oh! Great! No Pickles! Now we have to go back!" Eric threw his hand up in the air.

"Shut up!' Fez, Hyde, Emily and Kelso yelled at Eric.

Emily ignored the boys as they started talking about the car, she completely tuned out and thought about what Jackie and Donna were doing. _Maybe I should of stayed with them…crap._

Next think she new, their was a cop car behind them, and they just put there sirens on.

_**XXX**_

Fez, Eric, Emily, Hyde and Kelso sat in 5 chairs, in an empty, gray room, which was very depressing.

"This is great, I'm dead." Eric said.

"You're dead? _You're dead!_ Mr. Pinciotti is going to freak when he hears that I'm in jail!" Emily got up and started pacing. She then pointed a finger at Kelso, "This is all your fault, Kelso!"

Kelso raised his hands, "We are all in trouble here!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no….no, no, no…We are not _all _in trouble here. Your parents have seven kids, they won't even notice you're gone," Eric pointed at Kelso then turned to Fez, "Your parents don't even live in this country," Eric turned to Hyde, "Your Mom…probably won't sell over," He than turned to Emily, "Your Mom is just fucking crazy, and so are you, and Mr. and Mrs. Pinciotti will be to stupid to even realize your in jail."

Eric turned back, facing the wall, "I'm the only one who is really in in trouble here."

Emily stared at Eric, a shocked expression on her face.

Hyde looked at Eric, "Forman, I'll be in as much trouble as you as soon as Edna sobers up."

"I will be deported." Fez was about to cry.

The door opened and everyone looked at the cop, "Okay, who's the ring leader here?"

Everyone pointed at Eric, "He is."

The cop handed him a dime, "You get one phone call."

Fez thought, "To anyone?"

The cop looked at him, "One _local _phone call." And with that the cop walked out and shut the door behind him.

"So, who should we call?" Hyde asked.

"I'd call Red, but I would feel safer in jail." Eric nodded.

Emily sighed, "Just call Red. You know he's the only one that can get us out of this. Even if he does kick our ass's."

"I got it! I'll call Jackie!" Kelso said, standing up.

Emily slapped her forehead, "I'm just gonna shut up. You never take my advice anyways." Emily walked to the wall and leaned on it.

Eric gave Kelso the dime and we went to the phone and called Jackie, which of course, turned out horribly wrong.

Emily instantly noticed that he didn't even ask for help, "You didn't ask her for her help idiot! Now we are gonna be stuck in here! I told you to just call Red!" She hit him in the back of the head when he sat down.

"We only got one phone call, idiot!" Hyde said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Oh my god…someone give me a spoon, I'm gonna dig my way out of here." Kelso said, looking around at the walls.

3...

2...

1...

Before Emily could jump at him Fez did, but he was held back by Hyde and Eric. Kelso fell off his chair.

_**XXX**_

Emily, Kelso, Hyde, Fez and Eric were still sitting in the same gray room, 3 hours later.

"Eric, you gotta do something man!" Kelso said, leaning over to him.

"_Me_? What about you, Kelso, or Hyde?" Eric pointed at each of them and turned away.

"I can't talk to the cop or I will go insane with rage." Hyde said, with his arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah, me too!" Kelso said, "Blahhh!…Eric, you gotta help us."

Eric turned to them, "Wait, so, now _I'm _back in charge? This…this is so typical!" Eric got up and turned to them, "Okay, once again, I'll suck it up, be the man, and save all our sorry ass's!"

Emily groaned and knocked on the door, "Dude! Mr. Cop! I need a word!"

Eric looked at Emily, "What are you doing?"

Emily looked back at him, "I'm saving our sorry ass's. Well, at least Hyde, Kelso, Fez and me. I think you need to stay in here a little longer. Hell, I'll ask him to give you another dime to call Red with. Because let me tell you one thing, Rinky-Dink," Emily walked over to him, and got right in his face, "I know my mother is in prison, and I don't need to be reminded what she did to me."

The door opened and Eric backed a step away from Emily as she turned around and asked to talk in private with the cop.

The door closed and everyone stared at where Emily once was, it was silent.

_**XXX**_

About 10 minutes later, Emily came walking in saying, "We are _free _to go!"

"Finally!" Kelso yelled, running out the door with Fez. Hyde stood up and hugged Emily, he kissed her on the forehead, "Thanks, cupcake." Emily smiled at him as he walked out. Eric looked down and cleared his throat, "Uhh…Emily, look, I-"

Emily raised her hand, "Dude, it's cool. I understand that you were pissed and when people are pissed, shit happens. So, it's okay, Rinky-Dink."

Eric smiled and hugged her, "Lets go, Cola." Emily smiled and walked out with him.

_**XXX**_

Emily laid in her bed, and stared at the ceiling. A lot of shit happened today, especially with Eric. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said, about how she must be crazy too because of her mother. Emily turned on her side and hugged a pillow closer to her.

_**Just think of me, and I'll be there for you. **_

Emily looked at the Promise Ring Hyde got her before something hit her window, but it was small, almost like a pebble. She got up and looked out her window, she couldn't really see anything because of the tree in the way. She opened her window and looked down to see Hyde.

"Hey, cupcake." Hyde smiled at her, he had his Aviators off. Emily smiled back, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Coming for you, babe." Hyde smirked. She looked behind her to see if her door opened, she turned back, "Climb the tree." And he did.

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily lay in her bed, they were both on their sides, Hyde pulled Emily close to him, he was smelling her hair, which smelt like strawberries and cinnamon.

Emily was staring at the darkened wall, she couldn't sleep.

"You alright, cupcake? I know you've been having trouble sleeping, that's why I'm here." Hyde leaned up a little and looked at her.

Emily sighed, "I'm just…contemplating."

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "Contemplating what?"

Emily turned to Hyde, "About what Eric said, me being crazy because of my mother."

Hyde sighed, "Don't look to much into that. You're nothing like your mother."

Emily sighed, "I hope so…I really hope so."

_**XXX**_

**And that is chapter 16 :D**


	17. That Wrestling Show

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: Another problem arises between Hyde and Emily…will they work it out?**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: That Wrestling Show**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Fez - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

_**Saturday Afternoon - 3:42 pm - Eric Forman's Basement**_

_**XXX**_

Eric, Hyde, Fez, and Kelso sat in the basement. Fez on the beach chair, Kelso and Eric on the couch, and Hyde in his normal seat.

"You and Jackie did not do it." Hyde said, resting his head on his hand.

"No! We so did it!" Kelso said, shaking his hands.

"You're always saying that you _did it_." Fez said with emphasis on the 'did it' part.

"Kelso, she wears the pants, and they have _never _come off." Eric said, shaking his head.

"Look at my face," Kelso pointed at his face with both index fingers and looked at all of them, "This is the face that did it!"

Eric, Fez, and Hyde looked closely.

"Holy smokes, I think he did it!" Fez says, smiling.

"Kelso did it!" They said. Kelso jumped on top of the couch and jumped up and down.

They heard the bottom basement door close and they looked to see Emily.

"Kelso did, _what_, exactly?" Emily walked past them and to the cooler.

Kelso motioned for them not to say a word.

"Uhh, Kelso, glued his balls to his legs again." Eric shook his head, "Sad day."

Emily took a Coke out of the cooler and popped it open, "You know you're not good at lying, Rinky Dink. Now, seriously…what did Kelso do?"

Hyde looked at Emily, "Should you really be having a soda? You know what the Doc. said."

Emily smiled and wiggled her finger, "Screw the Doctor, now tell me what the hell Kelso did!"

"He did-" Fez started but got interrupted by Donna and Jackie entering the basement.

"Hey." Donna said, putting her stuff down next to the shower. They both walked in and Jackie went straight to Kelso. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Hi, sweetie." She kissed his cheek, "How are you?"

"Well, I'm actually a little bit chilly, but I left my coat up in the car." He shivered.

Jackie gasped, "I'll get it for you! Miss me!" She blew him a kiss before running to the bottom door and ran out, closing the door behind her. Kelso was smirking the whole time.

The room was silent before, "OH! That's what Kelso did!" Emily laughed, "Ahhhh! Sucker!"

"Guys, shut up, shut up, wrestling is back on!" Hyde moved forward and turned up the volume. "I love wrestling." Donna said before she hooked Eric around the neck and started wrestling with him, "Come on! You're not even fighting back!"

Hyde looked at them and shook his head, "Why would he fight back?" They stopped wrestling and Emily took her seat next to Hyde.

The TV started to talk, "Don't forget fans! This Saturday, national wrestling is coming to Kenosha, Wisconsin! Watch Rocky Johnson take on twenty snarling midgets!"

"Rocky Johnson is coming to Wisconsin, oh we gotta go!" Eric said.

"I'm in! I _love _midgets man." Hyde smiled.

Emily rolled her eyes and whispered to herself, "No wonder I never get any action anymore."

Hyde turned to her and she sipped her Coke, "What?"

"Oh…nothing, dearest Hyde." She patted his head and turned back to wrestling.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The Gang got things ready and started heading to the car (Vista Cruiser) to go to Kenosha. Donna noticed Jackie was here, which was very odd for Jackie, since she didn't like anything with blood, fighting, and sweat.

"Jackie, what are you doing here? I thought you hated Wrestling?" Donna walked over to her, putting her jacket on and shoving her hands in her pockets.

Jackie smiled, "Michael likes it! And anything that Michael likes, I like." Jackie smiled at Kelso who came up from behind her, "Cause I like Michael." Jackie hugged Kelso who had a smile on his face.

"Yeahhhhhh, that's my girl!" Kelso kissed the top of her head. Jackie opened the door to the trunk and they both got into the back trunk.

Eric walked over to Red, "Why can't I drive again?"

"Because I wanna get there in one piece." Red smiled while taking the keys from Eric. Donna stood next to Eric and glared at Red, "My dad's coming?"

Red smiled, "For my entertainment."

Hyde stuck his head out the window, "Can we get a move on? If I'm gonna miss that twenty midget free throw I'm gonna be pissed." He pulled back into the car. Emily got into the car from the other side and scooted down next to Hyde, "Again, why I get no action anymore."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The car was hectic on the ride there, everyone wanted to switch seat, talk, and scream when their favorite song came on (Jackie). Eric tried to get Red to drive because he was scared he would crash, from both nerves of driving in front of his father and no one would SHUT THE FUCK UP!

But about twelve minute later, Red was driving, and everyone was silently listening to the radio.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Everyone sat in one lane on makeshift chairs.

Red with his arms crossed and a pissed look on his face.

Donna with her legs crossed and looking around for something interesting.

Eric was sitting with his legs open, staring at the wrestling ring like it was shinny.

Emily had her head laid on Hyde's shoulder, picking her head up to drink her Coke every minute. ("I still don't think you should drink that Coke," Hyde warned her. "I still think you should give me some so I wouldn't _have _to drink the Coke," Emily replied, sipping the Coke.)

Hyde was reading a Wrestling Magazine that was at the entrance.

Fez was sitting next to Bob, with a scared look on his face, as Bob had his arm wrapped around Fez's shoulders.

Kelso has his arms crossed and was pouting, sad that the wrestling match hasn't started yet.

And Jackie was filing her nails. (End of story)

Red looked at Eric, "When we get home tonight, you better tell your Mother we had a damn good time tonight."

Eric nodded, "Will do, sir."

Red got up and went to the Concession Stand.

"Gee, I'm so glad our dad's came." Donna said, sarcastically, at Eric.

"At least your's is leaving you alone." Eric said, looking down.

"Yeah!" Donna smiled, "Poor Fez." Donna and Eric looked over at Bob and Fez.

"We were in the Kitchen Fez….we were in the kitchen when she told me she needed Therapy." Bob made a sad sound.

Hyde flipped a page of the magazine, "Yup, Bob. Women are hell."

Emily picked her head up and glared at him, "I'm hitting you tonight."

Hyde looked at her, "Oh! I'm so afraid!"

Emily smirked, "Oh, no, no, no, dearest Hyde…I didn't mean it in _that _form of context." She got up to go buy another Coke.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The Fight started and everyone was yelling and screaming. Jackie admitted that she likes Wrestling now, that it was an 'exciting' activity, she refuses to call it a sport.

Donna and Jackie had a talk during the fight that made Donna very uncomfortable.

Hyde tried getting a beer, which caused Emily to go back to the car and wait for them to get back.

At the end of the fight Red took Eric to get an autograph, Jackie stood up to Kelso and told him who's boss, and Bob got Hyde and Fez a beer.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red dropped Hyde at his home (with Emily). Emily eyes were puffy and there were dry tear streaks on her cheeks. It made Hyde feel horrible. Hyde opened the door for Emily and she stared at the open door, "Maybe I should just go home…"

Hyde frowned, "Cupcake-"

"Please…don't call me that." Emily looked down, shivering.

Hyde took her hand, "Just come in and get warm." She followed him inside and sad on his favorite chair.

"I'll go get some blankets." Hyde said before walking into another room. Emily rubbed her eyes, they were burning and she had a headache from all her crying. Hyde came back with some blankets, "Get up." She looked at him and got up, he sat down and pulled her down on top of him, he laid the blankets down on both of them as they sat their.

Hyde pulled Emily closer, "Look, I get that you don't like alcohol, and I get that when I go near it it triggers some sort of relapse. But you have to know I'm not gonna change-"

"Why not?" Emily said, lifting herself up and a little mad, "Why can't you change? Just a little bit! I'm not asking to stop dope! I'm just asking if you could _please _not go near alcohol!"

"Cupcake-" Hyde said, taking his Aviators off.

Emily pushed herself away from Hyde and stood up, "But nothing! Why can't you do this little thing for me? Why?"

Hyde stood up too, "I can't do that for you! Hell, I wouldn't do it for anyone! The alcohol take my pain away!"

Emily felt tears forming, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want to scream, she didn't want to lose Hyde…Emily looked at the Promise ring Hyde gave her. Hyde noticed this.

"Emily, don't-"

It was to late. The Promise ring was off and throw at Hyde, "So it's painful for you to be in a relationship with me? It's _painful _for you to just give up _one fucking thing for me_!" She ran to the door and threw it open. She sprinted out.

"Emily! Where are you going?" Hyde ran after her. But as he ran, he knew he'd lost her. He's lost her in sight, and she took her heart back from him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I know, I'm a bitch :D

Please tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think should happen next. Who knows? I might use one of your ideas! :D


	18. Where'd She Go?

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE BE MY BETA READER? This chapter is gonna be in a Journal form and is also going to be normal form. Hyde will be writing in his journal about how he feels about Emily. Where do you think she went…?**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Where'd She Go?**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Fez - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**XXX**_

**Feb. 12, 1977**

_Do you know that feeling where you can't stand to see the person you care for, like or love, hurt or in pain? I do. Her name is Emily. She's the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I miss her. I haven't seen her in three weeks. I'm worried sick about her. She hasn't called, she hasn't written…I sometimes wonder if she's still alive. I know it's not right to think like that but…it could happen._

_**XXX**_

Hyde walked out of his broken down rent home. He hadn't seen his mother in two months, and hasn't seen Emily in three weeks. The worry of Emily is over baring the 'Where's My Mother?' thing. Hyde walked to the Hub, meeting up with Donna on the way there.

"Where do you think she went?" Donna asked once her and Hyde sat down at their usual booth.

Hyde looked down at his Coke, "I…don't know…" Donna took a sip of her Coke then took a French fry, "What about that kid that came down here, to meet her? Maybe she went to him."

Hyde looked at her, "Jamie? He molested her! Why would she go to that?"

Donne nodded, "True." She took another French Fry, "What about that kid she was going to live with in New York? I forgot his name, but maybe she went home."

Hyde looked up, "You think she went back to New York?"

Donna shrugged, "Maybe…want to go to the Bus Station to see when the next bus to New York is?" She took another French Fry. Hyde also took a French Fry and stared at it. Donna got up, "Come on." Hyde followed her, with his Coke in his hand.

_**XXX**_

Donna and Hyde stood in front of the Bus Station, both just staring at it - hoping that Emily will be there. Eric drove them there, he's waiting in a parking spot. Donna took Hyde's hand as they walked in, she held his hand on the slightest chance that he was gonna break down.

They walked in then Donna went to the counter, "Hi, um, when's the next Bus to New York City?"

The Bus attendant looked at the schedule, "Tonight at 12:30 a.m." Donna smiled, "Thank you."

She walked back to Hyde and told him the plan, "We will come back here, tonight, at twelve and on the slight chance that Emily is here, you will do whatever you have to do to get her to stay…again."

Hyde sighed and looked at her, "I understand."

Donne nodded, "Good, lets go back to the car."

Hyde nodded and walked with Donna outside.

_**XXX**_

Hyde got home at 6:30 that night, Donna said to get at least some sleep before leaving at 11:30 tonight. Hyde opened the door to the house and saw clothes sprawled out everywhere. Edna must of come to get some things. Hyde closed the door behind him as he walked to his room. He laid down on the bed and groaned as his back hit the bed.

He took off his Aviators and threw them next to him on his nightstand. He put his hands on his face and groaned, he just wanted Emily to be here…in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, do anything he could to keep her by his side forever. Hyde pulled out the Promise Ring he gave her from his pocket. He stared at the Diamond for her and the Topaz stone for himself. He remembered how he practically begged Jackie to get this for him. Heh…he will never do that again, paying her back was _not _something he wanted to do again, ever.

Hyde looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was only 7:20. Hyde groaned and looked around the room for something to do, he spotted his journal and sighed. It was the only thing he could do for now.

He picked up the journal and pen from his nightstand and opened to the next blank page.

_**XXX**_

**Feb. 12, 1977 - later that day**

_It's the same day, and we think we know where Emily is going. She might be taking a Bus back to New York City tonight, we are hoping to catch her at the Bus Station before she leaves. We…I will hopefully persuade her to stay. I was kind of curious why Bob or Midge didn't call the police when they heard Emily went missing…Maybe they are in contact with her, maybe they just don't care…if they don't care about Emily DAMN THEM TO HELL. _

_It's now __**8:40 **__and its still to soon to go to the Bus Station. _

_I don't know if this is the time to be thinking about this, but…I've been thinking about Donna lately, again. And it seems like she's been flirting with me, but I know she's only here to help me get through losing Emily. I know that there is not chance with me and Donna. But you know guys fantasies about what they will never have. Just like how Eric and I use to fantasies about Donna's mother._

_**9:20**__. Still to soon._

_I don't really know how I'm going to get Emily back though. That's what I should be thinking about…not Donna. _

_Maybe I should buy her something? _

_With what money…_

_Maybe write her a letter?_

_This pen is running out…_

_Maybe I should stop coming up with fucking excuses! Fuck! Think Hyde! Emily is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen! She stole your virginity with her words! She made you feel like a man! She made you feel __**wanted**__! _

_Fuck Hyde! Do something to keep her here! Just…don't let her go…you will regret it for the rest of your life…if you even live._

_**10:40. **__Almost time. Less than an hour I will leave and I will get Emily back!_

_I should just tell her how I feel…I've done that a million times already with all the fucked up shit I put her through. Maybe I should give up Alcohol. I'll compromise with her. I'll do alcohol when she isn't around. No. she won't go for that. _

_**11:20**__. Ten minutes until Eric and Donna come to pick me up._

_I'll stop alcohol if she stops…..what? What can she stop? …._

…_._

…_._

…_.._

_Coke. Why did she even start drinking it again?_

_**11:30. **__Eric just walked in. Got to go._

_**XXX**_

_**The next chapter will be up by Monday, maybe even tomorrow because I already have half of it written. So, R.N.R….PLEASE?**_


	19. I Like The Way It Hurts

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: Hyde finds Emily, what will he do to keep her? (I ALSO FIGURED OUT THE AGES! THANKS FOR THE HELP [SARCASM])**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: I Like The Way It Hurts**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 16**_

_**Kelso - 16**_

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

Hyde sat in the back as Donna and Eric bickered about what to do with Emily.

"We should yell at her and tell her not to leave again!" Eric said, his voice cracking.

"If you yell at her she will leave for sure!" Donna said, turning her body to face Eric's.

"Sti-Still! She knows if she leaves she's gonna live with that…guy that was her ex! And we are pretty sure he abused her, too!" Eric voice kept cracking and shaking.

Donna sighed and put her head in her hands, "Eric, if you yell at her at all I will _punch _you." Eric nodded.

Hyde thought of Emily the whole way there, not even listening to Donna and Eric's conversation.

_I'm giving up alcohol. I'll give up everything for her, just to see her smile._

_**XXX**_

Emily sat at the Bus station, staring blankly at the ground. A tear fell down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. She sighed at looked at the clock, it was only looked down at her bus ticket and read everything on it, over and over again until her favorite song came on the speakers. **Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin.**

Emily picked her head up and looked around. They usually never played this kind of music in Bus Stations. Emily's eyes fell on Hyde as he walked into the bus stop. She quickly turned around and pulled her hood up. She played with her lip ring to distract herself for the urge to run to him and cry on his shoulder. She held her breath when she heard footsteps behind her.

There was a pause between the footsteps and her name being said.

"Emily?" Hyde whispered.

Emily closed her eyes tight, playing with her lip ring.

There was a long paused before he said, "Please. Say something."

"There is nothing _to _say." She said, barely above a whisper.

Hyde walked around the chairs and sat next to her, he leaned on his knees, "Oh, there is a _lot _to say. For one, why are you drinking Coke again? I thought the doctor said-"

"What I do is _none_ of your concern." She said, angrily.

Hyde looked down, "I get why you're mad. I'm a bastard, I'll never be perfect you, blah blah blahhhhh! I fucking get it! But will you-"

"Listen to me," She stood up, her bus ticket falling to the floor, "I have been hurt, betrayed, abandoned, losing you is just another thing to add to my dinner plate! You think I want to lose you? You think I want to-"

"Look at my eyes," Hyde stood up and pulled off his Aviators, "Look at my eyes and tell me how _fucking __**RED**_they are! Don't pull that 'I've been abandoned, hurt, alone' shit on me! I'm all those things you are! My father left my mother when I was born, my mother is leaving me now! **I'M LOSING THE ONLY PERSON I TRULY LOVED TO SOME STUPID BEER**!"

Emily stared at him, tears in her eyes and said above a whisper, "If it's just some _stupid _beer…why can't you give it up?"

Hyde sighed and fisted his hair, "I can't give it up because that's all I know. I'm not meant for _greatness _like everyone else in the group is. In ten or even five years I will be in jail. For what, I don't know. I just know, I'm gonna be a bum my whole life."

Emily sighed and wiped her eyes, "You're not gonna be a bum. You're gonna be a great…great father."

Hyde tensed and looked up at her, "Fa-Father?"

She looked down, "The reason why I stopped Coke is because of the caffeine. He doctor said it was bad for the baby. I started it again, because me and you were going through a difficult time and…it was a stupid thing to do. And I'm sorry."

Hyde kept staring at her, "Father? I'm…father?"

Emily looked down and nodded, "That's why I thought I should leave. I felt like you didn't really care about me anymore so I-"

Hyde pulled Emily to her and hugged her tightly, "How long?"

"Three months." She sighed before silently crying on his shoulder.

Hyde held her close, "I'll give it up…I'll give alcohol up."

Emily cried harder, "Thank you!"

Hyde sat down and pulled Emily onto his lap, holding her close. While they were fighting someone picked up her Bus Ticket and ran off with it. Emily and Hyde got up, Hyde carried Emily's things as they walked back to the Vista Cruiser. They got in the back and they drove back to Eric's home. They all sat in the basement, Hyde and Emily on the couch, sleeping. Donna and Eric were sitting in Hyde and Emily's worn out chairs.

"I'm gonna head home," Donna whispered, getting up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric laughed softly and got up with her to go outside, "Actually, you'll see me in 5 hours." Donna laughed with him as the got out to the basketball court.

"So, I'll see you in five hours then, Eric." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck. Eric pulled her back as she walked off, "Wait."

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, putting his hand behind her head and on the small of her back. Donna smiled into the kiss and placed her arm off of his shoulder and on his cheek. They pulled apart and leaned their forehead's against each other.

"I think I'll see you sooner if you kiss me like that in the morning." Donna giggled to herself. Eric smirked, "Oh. I will." And they kissed again.

_**XXX**_

**The next chapter will be 'Prom night'! So, get ready for SEX SCENES! The sex scenes of Hyde and Emily's Prom night shall be revealed! Soon!**


	20. Prom Week

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: I am sooo sorry I haven't written any chapters for this in a while! I'LL MAKE THIS ONE EXTRA LONG! AND ADD A CHAPTER TO 'ON THE ROOF'! It's been super busy and I wanted to update 'Don't Bother' also. So, here's the chapter! :D**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**JackiexKelso (SOON TO CHANGE! BUT TO WHAT? :D)**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Prom Week**_

_**Rating :: T/M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Eric - 16**_

_**Donna - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Emily - 16**_

_**Hyde - 16**_

_**Kelso - 16**_

_**XXX Thursday, 7:46 p.m. 1977 XXX**_

Eric and Fez stood in the basement, trying on there Tuxedo's for Prom. Hyde sat on his chair, his legs crossed on the table, and his hands in his lap. He was looking down, for reasons unknown.

Eric smiled and turned to Fez, wearing his tux, "My first Prom tux, huh? It's is awesome!" He made a 'Staying Alive' pose.

Fez smiled and put his hands on his hip, "Eric, you look like a Pimp." Eric smiled back and jumped over the couch and sat down.

"You know, Forman. This could be a very _big _night for you and Donna." Hyde smiled at him.

"Oh…Oh god. This could be the biggest night of our lives!" Eric realized, "I mean, Donna and I could go-"

"To the Prom." Fez smirked and sat down next to Eric.

"No- No Fez…All the way!" Eric chuckled.

"All the way…" Fez smirked, "To the Prom."

"Hah. You know what you should definitely do, Forman?" Hyde smirked and placed a hand on Eric's knee, "Rent a Motel room."

"Oh, yeah. That's spontaneous." Eric said flatly, "I want it to be very very special…because this is gonna be the first time for both of us."

Fez started laughing, "You silly virgins."

As time went on, Eric started to tell them how he pictured it. Donna and himself on a beach. Them being all _dramatic. _

"Ahh - that was nice." Eric shook his head, "But if I plan it out, it won't be nice. It'll be-"

And Eric went on to tell another way he could bang Donna. And it was _**not **_fun.

"Forman, if you don't get a Motel, it's gonna be more like this…" Hyde went on to say his side. Eric coming home after Prom and crying on his bed.

Hyde started laughing like Kitty, clapping his hands. Than he picked up the phone next to him and handed it to Eric, being serious.

_**XXX Same Day XXX**_

Kelso came running down the stairs and opened the door to the basement, "Okay, guys. Guess who's taking Pam Macy to the Prom!"

"Anyone with a quarter?" Hyde looked at Kelso.

"Nooooo! Me!" Kelso smiled, pointing to himself.

"Damn," Fez shook his head, "And I had a quarter!"

"Wait, Kelso. You're not taking Jackie?" Eric said, scooting over so Kelso can sit next to him.

"No, man. Jackie dumped me." Kelso jumped over the couch and sat next to him.

Fez thought for a moment, "Hey~, I can take Jackie!"

"Yeah, do it Fez and I'll kick your ass!" Kelso threatened.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who suddenly cares." Fez smirked.

Kelso punched Fez's shoulder, "Oww! Why did you hit me? That was sarcasm!"

"Hey, you're making me sick with all you Prom talk, Prom's are stupid." Hyde said, crossing his arms.

Eric looked at Hyde, "Does Emily think that?"

Hyde looked at him, "Uh, Yeah!"

Eric smirked, "Is that why before you came me and her were talking and she said she couldn't wait to go with you?"

"Shaddap lame boy." Hyde looked away.

_**XXX Same Day XXX**_

"So," Donna started, taking shoes out of the bag, "This are the shoes I'm gonna wear." Donna showed Jackie and Emily. They were silver heels with clear studs over the front straps. "Aren't they cool!"

"Oh my god. I was gonna get new shoes…Except Michael didn't ask me." Jackie looked down at the shoes.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You have to move on Jackie. Kelso is a jerk."

"Yeah! But he's _my _jerk!" Jackie defended.

"Hey," Donna turned around and picked up her Prom dress off hanging on the fridge. It was long Satin Blue dress. It was a V-neck, with spaghetti straps.

"Uh, my god. I was gonna get a new Prom dress," Jackie gasped, "Except Michael didn't ask me."

Emily looked up from her Magazine and said, "Jackie. Donna is trying to show you something. Stop talking about yourself and tell her how pretty her dress it."

Jackie sighed, "Sorry. I'm just really bummed. I couldn't wait for it to be me and Michaels first time."

Emily and Donna looked at her. "Jackie," Donna started, "You and Kelso did it like two months ago…and like thirty times after that."

"Yeah…but it would have been our first time at a Prom," Jackie started to cry, "Except he didn't ask me."

"Jackie," Emily got up and put an arm around Jackie's shoulders, "You broke up with him."

"Hey," Emily got an idea, "There was this guy at The Hub I saw a few days ago. He gave me his number." Emily took out a small paper with the guys number on it, "He said he was looking for a girlfriend, I told him he was taken but he said if I knew anyone…so, you wanna call him?"

Jackie took the number and ran out of the kitchen and started to her house.

Donna smiled at Emily, "You're good." Emily smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"So, you found your Prom dress yet?" Donna asked, putting the dress on the hanger.

Emily frowned, "Not really…I haven't found one that was…_me._"

"You should make it," Donna sat down at the table. Emily sat next to her, "I don't know how to sew."

"But you do know how to draw. Just draw it and I'll buy the materials and sew it for you," Donna smiled.

"You would do that for me?" Emily looked at her, shocked. Donna smiled and nodded.

"Perfect! I already have the idea in my head!" And Emily went to go find her sketch pad.

_**XXX PROM NIGHT XXX**_

Jackie and Donna stood in Donna's living room. Jackie wearing a Victorian purple dress, down to the floor. Donna wearing her Satin blue floor-length dress. And Emily was still changing in Donna's room. Jackie and Donna were going to do her make-up when she comes out.

_**XXX**_

Eric and Hyde stood in front of Donna's house. A limo sitting behind them.

"Maybe we should check on them." Eric said, looking back at Donna's house.

Hyde smiled a little, "They said they will be out soon. Relax Forman." They had picked up Jackie's date. He was quite as he sat in the car, the window down as Eric and Hyde waited outside of the car.

_**XXX**_

Emily stared at herself in the mirror. Donna and Jackie already did her brown-red hair and make-up. Her hair was put up and a few curls cascaded down her neck and sides of her face. Her eyeliner was charcoal, her eye-shadow was a dark metallic gray. Her skin was a little more pale than she usually was. Her cheeks has a little color on them. Her lips were plump and black.

Her dress. She was so glad Donna made this for her.

It was a A-line Dress. It was Black and dark Gray and down to the floor. Its fabric was Satin and Taffeta. It has over coated fabric from the waist down, both black and dark gray. It was a sleeveless dress, and the top of the dress was like a corset. The string in the back was white.

She smiled at herself. She looked beautiful. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Donna and Jackie looked up and smiled, "You look amazing!"

Emily smiled back and walked over to them, picking up her small gray purse from the coffee table, "Let go meet our dates."

_**XXX**_

The boys jumped on top of the limo and laid down on it. It was 8:40 now. They have been waiting for 50 minutes now. Jackie's date was still inside the car. Emily, Jackie, and Donna walked out, arm in arm.

Once the boys heard the front door close, they got off and out of the car.

Jackie ran to her date and jumped into his arms, "Hey, Derek." He whispered something in her ear that made her blush and giggle.

Donna walked over to Eric and smiled at him, he smiled back and pecked her cheek, "You look wonderful."

Hyde stared at Emily and Emily stared back. She was gonna play with her lip ring but realized she took it out for this occasion. So she just stared back and blushed. He walked over to her and held out his hand, she took his hand and he pulled her close. He had his face in front of her as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Was all he had to say to make her smile.

_**XXX AT THE PROM XXX**_

Eric and Donna walked through the doors of the Gymnasium first. Than Jackie and Derek. And Hyde and Emily. Jackie took Derek, looking for Kelso to rub it in his face. She heard from Donna that he's hear with Pam Macy.

Eric and Donna went to the refreshments. And Hyde and Emily were being stared at, no one had a dress like Emily's. She was stared like this before, but never with jealous hearts and lust-filled eyes. She inched closer to Hyde, he smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "There is nothing to worry about, Em." She looked at him, "Swear?"

He kissed her and whispered, "I swear on our child's life." She giggled and kissed him back, "I love you." He smiled, "Now come on, Babe. It's time to liven this party!"

_**XXX**_

Kelso and Pam walked over to Donna and Eric.

"Hey guys." Kelso patted Eric on the back, "Pam, this is Eric and Donna."

"Hey," Donna smiled as Eric waved, "We have biology class together."

Pam paused, "Biology?"

Eric and Donna looked at each other, "Yeah."

Their was a long pause…

"See, Pam doesn't like to talk about school," Kelso smiled at Pam, she looked relieved.

"Uh, are you guys having fun?" Donna asked.

"No," Pam said quickly, smiling, "I have to go to the bathroom." And she walked away.

"My god, Kelso! You thought she was better than Jackie!" Donna pushed Kelso and took a seat at the nearest empty table.

"Hey! I love her!" Kelso defended.

"No you don't!" Eric said, following Donna.

Kelso laughed sitting on the other side of Donna, "Yeah, I know."

"You see, but Jackie has got to be _really _jealous." Kelso smirked, leaning back on his chair.

Donna smiled and pointed over to the refreshments, "I don't think so."

Kelso looked over at the refreshments. There stood Jackie and Derek talking and laughing, Jackie blushing and giggling, Derek smirking and making funny jokes.

_**XXX**_

Donna and Eric sat at a table with Emily and Hyde.

Hyde and Emily were talking about how boring this was, comparing having sex to this Junior Prom.

Donna and Eric looked at each other.

Eric cleared his throat, "Uhh, you, you want to dance, Donna?" Donna smiled and nodded. Eric got up and held a hand out for her, she took it and they went to the 'dance floor'.

"This is such a great night." Donna smiled at him.

"…Yeah." Eric smiled a little.

"It's to bad our parents aren't out of town," Donna put her hand on the back of Eric's head and played with his hair, "So we would have some place to go…" She smirked, "For…after."

"Yeah, like…uh…a motel room." Eric said, nervous.

"Yeah," Donna agreed, "that would have been great."

"Really?" Eric gave in, "Cause I got one."

Donna was shocked and smiled, "Did- did you plan on telling me?"

There was a pause.

"No."

"Well, it's better that you didn't." They started dancing again, "Because than it wouldn't have been spontaneous."

"Spon-tannn…oh you are so the girl for me." Eric pecked her lips.

There was another pause.

"Lets go," Donna demanded.

"Okay."

And they walked out.

_**XXX**_

Emily saw Fez talking to Mrs. Clark. She pointed it out to Hyde.

"Hmm…maybe he will get lucky tonight." Hyde smirked and pulled Emily closer to him. He put his head in the crock of her neck and smelt her perfume, "You smell amazing…"

"_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified.**_" Emily and Hyde looked up at Mrs. Clark started to sing.

Her and Fez started to dance. Emily smiled, "There is someone out there for everyone."

Hyde looked at Emily, "Yeah…there is." Emily looked back at Hyde. There was something unspoken that told them both they needed to be alone with each other. Hyde stood up and took Emily's hand, on their way out they got their picture taken and ran to the Limo, Eric and Donna were just getting in.

"Wait up!" Hyde called. Donna and Eric smiled at them, "Hurry up! We've got somewhere to be!"

_**XXX**_

Eric and Donna got off at a Motel. They checked in and walked to their room, "And…uhh…here we are." Eric looked down at the key than at Donna.

She smiled a little, "This is so romantic." They both leaned in for a kiss. They pulled away and Eric unlocked the door and let Donna in first. He closed the door behind him and looked at Donna.

"You…You look beautiful tonight, Donna." Eric walked over to her. She looked down and smiled, pushing some hair behind her ear.

He walked over to her and took her hands in his, "You know Donna…I've thought about this moment like, a thousand times."

Donna smiled a little, "Me too."

_**XXX**_

"Derek asked Jackie to dance," Kelso mumbled to Fez as he walked over to the unoccupied table.

"Than why don't you ask Pam to dance," Fez smiled at Pam as she looked around amazed at the Gym. Kelso grabbed Pam's hand and walked to the dance floor with her.

Jackie has her head on Derek's shoulder as Kelso stared over Pam's head at her. Jackie shivered a little, and Derek held her closer.

Kelso pushed Pam away and walked over to Derek and Jackie, "Get away from my girl!"

They ignored him.

"Hey! Jackie!" Kelso put a hand on her shoulder. She picked her head up and glared at him, "Get away, Michael. I'm having a fun time with Derek."

_**XXX**_

The limo driver dropped Emily and Hyde back at Hyde's place.

"Why did you want to come here?" Hyde asked, helping Emily out of the Limo.

Emily smiled as Hyde closed the door, "We've never really hung out here before." The Limo driver drove away.

"Sure we have." Hyde smiled, walking Emily to the door.

"Oh, yeah? When?" Emily smirked, pulling her purse closer to her.

"Well, there was that one time…and that other time…" Hyde opened the half hinged door for her. She walked in and smiled.

"How about we make a new memory?" Emily smirked at Hyde as he closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked, taking his Aviators off.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Why did we come here, _Big Daddy_?"

"So we can consummate, cupcake." Hyde smirked, putting his hand in his pocket.

There was a pause.

"You do know what consummate means, right?" Emily looked at Hyde.

He walked over to her and took something out of his pocket, "I know." He placed something his her hand.

She was scared to look, "Hyde-"

"Just look Emily."

Emily looked down and slowly opened her hand to reveal a silver metal vine in a circle, a small purple diamond in the middle with claws holding onto it.

"Will you marry me?"

"This isn't something you would do, Hyde." Emily looked up at him.

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek, "Love makes you do crazy things."

Emily giggled, "You sicken my, Hyde."

"I'm sickening myself right now." And he kissed her, putting the ring on her left ring finger.

_**THE SEX PART WILL BE POSTED ONTO THE RATED M STORY "ON THE ROOF"**_

_**XXX**_

Well, that was this chapter :D PLEASE R.N.R!


	21. Happy Birthday Emily!

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! -…not really D:**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**KelsoxJackiexDerek**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Happy Birthday Emily**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Hyde - 16**_

_**Kelso - 16**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Derek - 17**_

_**XXX**_

_**APRIL 3, 1977**_

_**XXX**_

Emily stared out the window of her room, than looked at the engagement ring Hyde gave her. She hasn't seen Hyde since Prom, which was 3 days ago. She was curious as to where he was. Emily got up from the window sill and jumped onto her bed, laying face down. Someone knocked on her door and she groaned in response.

"Emily?" Donna opened the door a little. Emily didn't respond.

"I know you're awake." Donna closed the door and crossed her arms. Emily sat up and looked at her, "What?"

"Hyde's here." Donna smiled. Emily stared at her, "Don't play with me." Hyde opened the door and walked in, "She's not."

Emily put on the biggest smile she's had in years and jumped off the bed and into Hyde's arms, "Hyde!"

He held her in his arms and smiled, "I've missed you, cupcake."

Emily pulled away and lightly slapped him on his face, "Where the hell were you?" She smiled. He chuckled, "I've been…searching."

She raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Hyde smirked.

_**XXX LATER THAT DAY XXX**_

Jackie and Derek were nowhere to be found. Kelso was at home crying for his lost love. Fez was somewhere where no one could find him. Emily and Donna were at their house, talking about where they should go tomorrow night for Emily's birthday. And Eric and Hyde were talking about the surprise.

Hyde jumped over the couch and sat down on his chair, "So, you got everything Forman?"

Eric nodded and sat down on the couch, "All the decorations and music are in my room and ready to be put up tomorrow."

"Perfect."

_**XXX APRIL 4, 1977 XXX**_

Emily woke up that morning with a huge smile plastered on her face. Today was her 17th birthday! She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

She quickly took a shower, got out, put a towel around herself, and ran to her room to change. She picked out a Black Sabbath t-shirt that Hyde let her have and her black jeans with her combat boots. She went back to the bathroom and did her hair, she brushed it out and put a headband in. She put her charcoal eyeliner on and white eye shadow. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran out. She passed Bob and Midge on her way out, they wished her a happy birthday and she thanked them.

She ran down to the basement, where Donna, Eric and Hyde were. Hyde was asleep in his chair, his head lulled back, his Aviators on, and he was snoring slightly. Emily closed the door softly and smiled at Eric and Donna. They were watching TV on the couch, they didn't even notice that she walked in.

Emily jumped onto the couch, walking on the back part of the couch before jumping onto Hyde, both her legs on either side of him. Hyde would of fallen off of his chair is Emily wasn't on both sides of him.

"God damn, Emily." Hyde chuckled.

Emily smiled and kissed him, "You said you would wake me up today."

"I couldn't wake you up, you looked to peaceful." Hyde said, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist. She giggled, "You know what today is?"

Hyde nodded, "I know what everyday is, cupcake."

Emily smirked, "What's today?"

"The day you get your special surprise." Hyde smirked.

_**XXX**_

Emily was sitting in the basement, Hyde told Emily to stay down here until they finished decorating…at least he was honest. Emily groaned and looked up at the stairs. She got up and quietly walked up the stairs. Once she was at the door she put her hand on the handle and someone on the other side opened the door. Emily made a 'eep' sound before almost falling down the stairs. Hyde caught her and smirked, "I knew you would come looking."

Emily straightened up and glared at him. She asked in a whinny voice, "What is taking so long?"

Hyde smirked, "Don't worry, it's ready." He grabbed Emily's hand and lead her into the kitchen.

Once Hyde put Emily in front of the kitchen door, he said, "Close your eyes."

"Hyde-"

"C'mon. Don't you want this to be a super awesome surprise?" Hyde smiled/smirked.

She sighed, "Fine." And she closed her eyes.

Hyde took Emily's hands in each of his and pulled her into the Family Room.

"Alright," Hyde whispered as he walked behind Emily, "Open your eyes."

Emily opened her eyes and gasped. The room was covered in black and purple ribbons, streamers, spider ceiling decorations, balloons, paper fans, swirl decorations, garland, paper lanterns, black roses…the list went on and on. The floor was now wooden, the carpet underneath them. Donna and Eric were sitting at the Piano, and they started to play once Emily smiled at them. Donna taking the high notes, Eric taking the low notes.

Emily looked at Hyde, "Hyde…what-"

"It's your birthday and engagement party." Hyde smiled and took her hand.

"But, where is-"

"_Happy Birthday_!" Everyone came out from the dinning room. Bob, Mitch, Red, Kitty, Derek, Jackie, Fez, Kelso (who was glaring at Derek), and (Kelso's new girlfriend) Lacy.

Emily closed her eyes tight, trying to not let the tears out. No one has ever done something this special for her. She smiled and wiped her tears away. Everyone came up to hug her, even Lacy.

"Oh, happy birthday, deary." Kitty whispered as she hugged the teen. Emily nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Forman."

Red placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, "You did good, kid." Emily raised an eyebrow and said, "Thank you?" Red chuckled, "You are good for Steven. You'll set him straight." Emily giggled.

"Oh, Emily, I am so glad I meet you," Jackie hugged Emily tight, "If it wasn't for you, I would of never meet Derek." Jackie smiled at Derek, and he smiled back and turned to Emily. "I must thank you too, I didn't think you would actually get me a girlfriend, but ya did." Emily hugged both of them. "Oh, and be good to Hyde," Jackie smiled, "We don't want him to start _biting _again now do we?"

Bob and Midge gave her best wishes and hugs.

Fez and Kelso both grabbed her breasts while hugging her, which caused them each to get a very _hard. _Lacy didn't even notice when Kelso touched Emily's breast.

Eric walked up to her while Donna kept playing the Piano, "You know, Cola…I haven't hugged you in a while." Emily her arms with a smile and her and Eric put in a long hug. "You know you've been acting strange lately?" Emily told Eric. He nodded, "I've been hiding all this crap from you." He pulled back and looked around, "If I do say so myself, Hyde and I did very well on this." She giggled and hugged him again.

Once Eric went back Donna came over, but before she even got to Emily, Emily ran over to her and bear hugged her, "Oh! I love you so much Donna!" Donna laughed and hugged the short girl back, "Why?" Emily pulled away and little to look at her, "Because you were my first friend here, and the bestest friend I have _ever _had!" She hugged the redhead tighter.

Hyde took Emily's hand once Donna left and lead her to the dance floor. Hyde lifted Emily up and put her feet on top of his, and slow danced to the music. Emily rested her head on Hyde's chest and hummed along to the music. Hyde smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, cupcake."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too, Big Daddy."

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily laid on Hyde's bed in his broken down rent home. Emily looked at the small duffle bag she brought over for the night and than looked at Hyde, "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower, alright?"

Hyde nodded, "I'm probably gonna fall asleep, anyways." She nodded and kissed his nose, "Love ya."

_**XXX**_

Once Hyde heard the shower faucet go off, his eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was her dark red hair, long and damp, caressing the side of her face. She was half turned away, but she had let her towel down enough to see the side of her breast. He focused in on it and could see the individual beads of water sliding down past her nipple. He felt guilty for watching so intently, but he was waiting for her to start walking away to see if they would bounce. She didn't think he was watching, and took her towel the rest of the way off. His eyes quickly scanned lower past the curves of her stomach and towards her hips. He only got a glimpse of a full, round ass.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "You're making me horny!"

"Good! You deserve it!" Emily giggled. She changed into her clothes and jumped onto the bed, her wet hair curling around her face. Hyde smiled at her, "I love you."

"You're doing it again." Emily snickered.

"Doing _what _exactly?" Hyde raised an eyebrow and pulled Emily down next to him.

"Saying _I love you_ to much," She smiled, "I like it."

He smiled back, "Happy seventeenth birthday Emily."

She smiled back and kissed his nose, "Thank you, love."


	22. Moving In And Losing Someone

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: Only a few more Chapters left! D: than onto season 2 :D**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**KelsoxJackiexDerek**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Moving In And Losing Someone**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Hyde - 16**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Derek - 17**_

_**XXX**_

_**Midsummer.**_

_**9:17 p.m.**_

_**Franklin Road.**_

_**XXX**_

Kelso, Jackie, Hyde, and Emily sat in the back of the Vista Cruiser, as Fez, Donna and Eric sat in the front.

"Can we do something besides cruise?" Hyde asked, putting an arm around Emily, "It's the third time now we have driven by that house." Emily sighed and looked out the window, "I've got a crazy idea."

Kelso looked at her and smirked, "You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you, Emily?" She smirked back, and they both said, "Skinny Dipping."

"No way!" Jackie shrieked, glaring at both of the weirdo's.

"Why not?" Emily whined.

"Well, sure," Donna started smiling, "It's fun for you guys. You get to look at us girls and that's a treat." She looked at Emily and Jackie. "But than we have to look at you guys and that's nasty!"

"So, anyone want to do it?" Eric smirked.

"Yes!" Kelso and Emily yelled.

"Well…I don't care, I'll do it!" Donna shook her head, smiling.

Eric looked at her, "Ooh…okay I'm in."

"Yeah! Naked is dirty." Fez smiled, "_Dirty dirty dirrrrrty!_"

_**XXX**_

Emily, Jackie and Donna stood behind a large tree, naked.

"I don't think I wanna go out there anymore," Jackie said, looking around the tree at the boys who were already in the lake.

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" The boys yelled, smiling and splashing each other.

Emily smiled and grabbed Jackie and Donna's hand. "Come on, it'll be fun." Jackie and Donna looked at each other and nodded before running with Emily to the lake and jumping it.

Once Donna surfaced she started to shiver, "It's freezing!"

Jackie surfaced and shivered, "Holy crap!" She held herself.

Emily didn't surface and everything started to get worried. Hyde raised an eyebrow when he felt someone touch his…."God damn! Emily!"

Emily surfaced laughing her ass off, "Ooh, that was fun." She stuck her tongue out at Hyde and went under water again, swimming away from Hyde. "Come back here you Minx!" He yelled, swimming after her.

Fez got out and stood on top of a rock, "Behold my glory!"

Donna covered her and Eric's eyes. "Put it away, Fez!" Eric yelled.

Fez jumped in over Kelso's head, who screamed when he looked up and saw Fez's junk.

Jackie giggled a little. She kind of missed Michael, but she had Derek. So she should be happy, right? She looked down and swam over to Kelso, "Hey, can we talk?"

Kelso looked at her, "Yeah…sure, Jackie." And they swam to a secluded area and talked.

Eric and Donna were leaning on a half-way underwater rock. Donna looked at Hyde and Emily and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked, his voice cracking a little. Donna looked at Eric and kissed him. "I wanna have a relationship."

Eric was confused, "But, we are in a relationship."

"I mean a relationship like Hyde and Emily's." Donna smiled, "I've never seen a relationship so…odd."

Eric frowned, "You're not happy with our relationship?"

Donna realized what she said, "Oh crap. That's not what I mean Eric. I _love _our relationship. I do, I truly do. I'm just curious what it feels like to have a relationship like Emily does." Eric was still frowning.

"Eric…"

Eric smiled and splashed Donna, "Don't worry, I something think about that too."

Emily dived underwater and started to swim farther away, but Hyde caught her foot and brought her back up. He wrapped his arms around Emily and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You smell good," Hyde whispered, smelling Emily's hair. She rolled her eyes, "I smell like lake water."

"No," Hyde shook his head, "You smell like cinnamon and strawberry's."

She smiled, "Thank you, _big daddy._"

He kissed her neck than bit it softy, making her moan a little. "Hydeee…stopppp." Emily giggled.

He kept nibbling on her neck, "I don't want to."

She shivered and bit her lip. She whispered., "We're in _public_." Hyde pulled back and laughed, "So? No ones paying attention." He turned her around and kissed her hungrily. Soon his tongue was descending upon her lower lip, stroking it softly, asking for permission into her sweet mouth. She granted him permission, smiling into the kiss. His tongue dove into her mouth while exploring every inch of her that he could reach. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his mouth moved against hers, his hands moving to her naked back and pulling her closer.

"Stop it! You're making me have needs!" Fez said, a few feet away.

Emily shrieked and hid underwater while Hyde glared at Fez and told him 'I'll give you five seconds to swim away'.

_**XXX**_

All the guys were sitting in the back, including Eric. While Emily drove and the other two girls sat next to her…everyone was naked. They were all laughing and joking about what they did at the lake.

"This was such a great idea, Em. This was so much fun!" Jackie thought for a moment, "Except the part where our clothes got stolen!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Jackie. "By the way, Fez. Nice tattoo." Hyde complimented Fez.

"Thank you, it is the blessed virgin of Jabalina." Fez smiled at him, "Do you want to see her dance?"

"No!" Everyone yelled back.

"Guys, we need a plan. We can't go back to the house…naked." Eric said, "I don't think my parents will like seeing Emily drive my car and everyone naked at the same time."

"We can go to my house," Hyde said, "I have some of Edna's clothes for the girls…and you guys can wear my clothes."

Kelso laughed a little, "Heck yeah. Your mom is use to having naked guys around."

"She's not even home you moron!" Hyde said before he repeated punched Kelso's shoulder.

_**XXX**_

All the guys sat in Hyde's house, the girls in Edna's room, getting clothes (Emily had some left over clothes, but none of them fit Jackie). Hyde walked out of his room with some beer, handing it to all the guys, but not taking one himself.

"So, you're really committed to that 'no beer' policy?" Eric said, smiling. Hyde nodded.

"So, this is your home?" Fez said, smiling as he got his beer. "Yup." Hyde said, sitting in his chair. "Well, this explains a lot of your behavior."

"Oh, come on man. This place is great! It's better than Forman's basement." Hyde said back.

"Hyde, did your mom really run off with some trucker?" Eric asked, opening his Beer.

"No, Forman. I made that story up because its just so classy." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Why would she just run off with some trucker?" Eric asked.

"It's spring time man! Love is in the air!" Hyde said back.

"Right, and she just left you here alone?" Eric asked.

The girls came out. Emily wearing her usual plaid and band T, her growing stomach making the shirt tight.. Donna wearing black jeans and a Iron Maiden shirt. And Jackie wrapped around in a towel.

"Jackie doesn't fit in my clothes," Emily said as she walked around the couch and jumped onto Hyde's lap, "And your mothers clothes are to whorey for her."

Donna went to sit with Eric and Jackie started to cough.

"I think I caught something at the lake." Jackie walked over to Kelso, "Can you please walked me home, Michael?" He looked at the group than at her, "Uhh…sure."

And they left.

"Anyone else think that was weird?" Emily asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Eric said.

"I thought they hated each other?" Fez asked.

"I saw them talking to each other at the lake…maybe they made up." Eric shrugged, drinking his beer.

"But what about Derek?" Emily said, saddened. She would hate it if they broke up, she set them up after all.

"We'll ask tomorrow." Donna said, taking a sip of Eric's beer.

_**XXX**_

Hyde, Emily, and Eric sat in the basement. Fez went home and Donna had to go home because her mother needed her for a feminist meeting.

"I can't believe your mother did that." Emily said, shocked to hear about Hyde's mother.

"Well, you've met Edna once. You know what she's like." Hyde said back to her, leaning back on his chair. Emily nodded, "Truthfully, I don't like her much."

Eric laughed a little, "Neither do I."

Hyde shrugged, "She's my mom. Apparently I _have _to like her."

Emily got up from her set and walked over to the cooler, taking out flavored water. She jumped on top of the cooler and laid down, "No, you don't. You know what my mo…Jill did to me. You don't have to like Edna if you don't want to."

Hyde looked at Emily, "I guess you're right."

"I _am_ right, Hyde." Emily looked at him, resting the flavored water on her semi-plump stomach.

Hyde smiled, "We haven't thought of names yet."

Emily's eyes widened, "We haven't. Oh, and that reminds me. Doc appointment tomorrow. 3:30. You better be there!" Hyde smiled, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

_**XXX**_

As Eric ran up the steps to Hyde's place, he say Hyde throw the phone across the room, enraged. "Hyde?" Eric asked, opening the screen door.

"That was Edna…she isn't coming back." Hyde said, putting his hands on his waist and looking down.

"I'm sorry man. But something happened with Emily." Eric said, going behind Hyde and pushing him to the car.

"The appointment is not for another three hours." Hyde said.

"She's in the hospital."

_**XXX**_

Emily laid in bed, her face pale, her hair stuck to her face, and tears in her eyes. It's been an five hours since she was brought to the hospital…and three hours since they pronounced her baby girl dead. Yes, it was a girl. They told her when she…

Emily closed her eyes tight, not letting the tears out. They wouldn't let anyone come see her. She wondered if Hyde was out there. Oh god…she needed Hyde.

_Will he be mad…? _Emily wondered.

"He can't be," she told herself, "It's not my fault…"

Emily pressed the 'nurse' button on her remote and waited.

A nurse she didn't know came in, "Is something wrong?"

"I need to see my family now…" Emily almost said in a whisper. The nurse frowned, "I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Why not?" Emily hiccupped.

"None of them are your immediate family." She said.

"Donna is! And do is Hyde!" Emily yelled back, "I live with Donna, she's my foster sister! And Hyde is my Fiancé!"

The nursed coward back a little, "Alright, alright. I'll get them."

Once she left, Emily broke down crying again.

Kitty walked in next, without Hyde or Donna.

"Emily?" Kitty frowned, walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed, "What happened?"

Emily sniffed, "Yo-You didn't hear?" She looked up at Kitty as Kitty shook her head, "I lost my child."

Kitty looked horrified, "How?"

Emily shook her head, planting her face into her palms, "I..I don't know!"

Hyde ran in with Donna, "Em?" Emily looked up and closed her eyes tight, "I'm sorry!"

Kitty got up to let Hyde lay next to her. Hyde took her into his arms and laid down next to her, "Shh…Emily, what happened?"

"I…I lost our baby girl.." Emily choked on her own words.

Hyde's eyes widened, "Will you be okay?"

"I lost her…" Emily whispered, pushing herself closer.

"Emily! Will you be okay?" Hyde pulled her away a little to look at her. Emily stared at her and shut her eyes tight, shaking her head.

_**XXX**_

Kitty has Emily on suicide watch. Hyde wanted to stay but Kitty said it'd be best if he went home and rested. Donna caught Eric up on the news about Emily, and Eric felt really bad. Hyde sat in the back, not even listening to Eric and Donna talk.

"…Is Hyde going to be okay?" Donna whispered to Eric. Eric looked in the rear-view mirror and frowned, "I don't know."

_**XXX**_

"Dad," Eric said, walking into the kitchen, "Hyde's mom abandoned him."

Red looked up from the paper, "So? What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well, I was hoping," Eric said, sitting down in front of him at the table, "We could take Hyde in."

Red stared at him, "Eric…"

"Dad, Hyde just lost a kid, and he lost his mother…I just have a bad feeling." Eric said, looking down.

"Eric," Red sighed, putting the paper down, "He'll be fine."

_**XXX 3 DAYS LATER XXX**_

Eric drove to Hyde's house, Red and Kitty following behind him in their on car. Eric parked the car and got out, leaning on it. Red and Kitty got out of the car and told Eric to wait outside.

Red and Kitty walked in, Kitty asked Hyde if he would like her to clean up his kitchen, he said sure. So Red sat on the couch and Hyde sat on his chair. Hyde looked like a mess, his hair was flatter, his Aviators were off and he had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale.

"You, umm…." Red looked down in front of him, "You need a coffee table."

"…Yeah, that'll really pull the room together." Hyde said flatly.

Kitty came out of the kitchen, "Steven, I was gonna clean your kitchen for you, but, umm…frankly I'm afraid."

Red slapped his knees as he got up, "Well, it looks like he's got everything under control. Kitty, I'll be in the car."

"Red." Kitty put her hand on her hip. Red stopped at the door and looked at her.

"Steven, why don't you go to your room and get some clothes. I'll do a load of laundry for you." Kitty said.

Hyde nodded and got up, and with thankful eyes said, "Cool." He went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Red, we can't let him live like this." Kitty said, looking around.

"Kitty," Red walked over to her, "He'll be fine! I mean, compared to Korea, this place in Shangri-La wrapped in happy fun candy!" Kitty looked at him, and Red sighed. "Kitty, you know I'd like to help him…We don't have the money."

There was a long pause.

"Well, I suppose we can call social services. Yeah, they'll know what to do…I mean, after all, they take thousands of causes every year. So many in-fact that they have to house them in Gymnasiums." Kitty started to fake cry.

"Kitty!" Red said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"With no heat!" Kitty 'fake cried' more.

"God Damnit! I am tired of being fucking Santa Claus!" Red yelled.

Hyde walked out, a duffle back on his back with his clothes in it.

"Steven! You get your shit together! And you get your fucking ass, in the God damn car!" Red pointed at Hyde than the door, "Now! God Damnit!" When Hyde didn't move Red yelled, "Now!"

Hyde moved back and forth a little, "O-Okay!" And he ran out the door to the car. He got in the car with Eric and they drove back to their house.

_**XXX**_

"You know, Red really yelled at me, Forman," Hyde walked from the cooler, to the shower, back to the cooler.

"Yeah, um, get use to that." Eric smiled to himself.

"This blows man," Hyde kept walking back and forth, "When I lived alone, I didn't have to answer to anyone man. I made my _own _rules." Hyde pointed at Eric, "You screwed me, Forman!"

Kitty cleared her throat as she walked down the stairs, "Hyde…Emily's on the phone." Hyde nodded to her, "I'll be there in a minute." Kitty nodded and walked back upstairs.

Eric and Hyde looked at each other. "Hyde, are you gonna be okay?" Hyde stared at him before nodding. He headed upstairs and walked to the phone in the kitchen. He picked the phone off up the top of the base, "Hello?"

"Hey, Hyde." Emily voice cracked through the phone.

"Em? Are you alright?" Hyde asked, worried.

"Mmmhmm. I'm getting better." Emily's voice was low and weak.

"You sure?" Hyde said, "Want me to come visit you tomorrow?"

"That won't be necessary, Love." Emily giggled, "They said I'll be out tomorrow. Sooo, you and Eric wanna come pick me up orrr…will I have to wait till Bob gets off work?"

Hyde smiled, "We'll be there. What time?"

"Don't know. They said they have to have an evaluation since I just got off of suicide watch. But I know I'll pass it. The evaluation will be at eight. Probably take and hour or two. Than they said I could call you when they made their decision."

Hyde smiled, big, "I'm so happy."

"Me too. I can't wait to get out of here…its so depressing." Emily giggled.

Hyde felt like crying, he was so happy Emily was safe. Sure, they lost their baby girl. But there will be more chances.

"I love you, Emily." Hyde laughed.

Emily smiled over the phone and giggled a little, "I love you too, Hyde."


	23. Welcome Home Part 1

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: there will be 1 more chapter after this. Thank you Singerdreamer42 for your awesome message! I'm sorry this chapter is short. I just wanted to upload something for you guys!  
><strong>_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**KelsoxJackiexDerek**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Welcome Home - part 1**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 16**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Hyde - 16**_

_**Kelso - 17**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Derek - 17**_

_**XXX**_

_**Point Place, Wisconsin**_

_**Saturday Morning**_

_**9:12 a.m.**_

_**Forman's Kitchen**_

_**XXX**_

Red, Hyde, Eric, and Kitty sat at the kitchen table. Delicious breakfast surrounding them.

"Woooow. Thanks Mrs. Forman," Hyde smiled, taking a waffle, "You know, we never had waffles at my house."

Kitty smiled at him.

"My mom always said that Waffle Iron's were a luxury. Like pillow cases. And not getting hit." Hyde took a bite of his waffle as Red and Kitty looked at him weird.

"Man! This is so cool!" Hyde laughed.

"You are welcome Steven. See Eric? I'm cool!" Kitty smiled at Eric.

"Eric," Red looked at him, "Did you tell your mother that she's not cool?"

"What? What? But - uhm-" Eric stammered.

"Stop telling your mother she's not cool!" Red said.

"Okay. Mom, you're…super fly." Eric said.

"Thanks honey. Now, Steven, do you like Maple Syrup or Blueberry Syrup?" Kitty said, smiling.

Hyde looked at Kitty, "…you have Syrup?" Kitty laughed and got up, walking to get the Syrups, "Man I love it here!"

"We love having you here man! You're like - the brother I never had! I mean, I have a sister but I hate her, so this is great!" Eric put on a toothy grin.

"Eric, after Breakfast I want you to rack the leaves." Red said.

"Uhh, dad? We're suppose to pick Emily up at ten." Eric said.

"Well, than do it when you come back." Red said, eating some bacon.

"But dad, I-"

"I'll do it!" Hyde said, smiling.

"Oh my god! I love my new brother!" Eric laughed.

XXX

Emily waited in her hospital room patiently. The evaluation was over. Hyde and Eric were on their way to get her. She couldn't wait to go home.

The nurse came in with a Wheelchair. Emily smiled and got on, her suitcase on her lap. The nurse wheeled her to the Waiting room. Hyde stood there while a single rose. Emily couldn't help but smiled. She thanked the nurse before running to Hyde, dropping her suitcase next to him and hugging him.

"I've missed you." Emily smiled, holding onto Hyde for dear life.

Hyde smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you too, Cupcake." They pulled away from each other and Hyde picked up her suitcase, "You ready for home?"

All Emily could do was smile and nod. Hyde took her hand. As they walked to the car, Emily asked, "Can we get some Coke and Pop Rocks?" Hyde laughed and said, "Anything for you, babe."

XXX

They picked up Pop Rocks for the gang from the Gas Station before heading to Eric's house and going to the basement. Hyde had to rack the leaves so he said he'd be back soon.

Emily sat in her normal worn out chair, drinking her Coke. While Fez, Jackie and Kelso sat on the couch, and Eric went to go get Donna.

Emily gave Fez a pack of Pop Rocks.

"Oh god! It is popping! I'm my _mouth_!" Fez started to freak out, "Help me! It is popping in my mouth!"

Jackie and Kelso laughed, "Fez, Fez, they're Pop Rocks. M'kay? That's what they do! They pop!"

Kelso opened his pack and put half of the pack in his mouth, he kept his mouth open to hear them pop.

"Hey, Jackie. You know what would be good to do with these in your mouth?" Kelso laughed.

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Eric and Donna walked in as Emily opened her Pop Rocks, "Hey! It's the love birds!"

Donna laughed, "Shut up." Donna sat in Hyde's chair next to Emily, "How are you feeling?"

Emily forced a smile, "Better. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Donna nodded, "Sure, wanna go outside?" Emily nodded and walked to the door. Donna opened it and they walked up the stairs, the door closing behind them.

"What's up?" Donna asked once they were in the drive way.

"I want to take Hyde to a Led Zeppelin concert. I think it's what he needs right now. Just a calm getaway." Emily said, leaning on the basketball hoop poll.

Donna nodded, "What do you need help with?"

"I need help trying to get Bob to say yes. And I would like you and Eric to come too! My friend in New York bought the Tickets for me. They should be in the mail today or tomorrow. The concert is in Milwaukee." Emily said.

"Alright. If I'm going with you, I'm sure my dad will say yes. And it's only a night right?" Donna asked. Emily nodded.

Hyde walked from the backyard to the garage, he noticed the girls talking, so he stayed in the back of the garage and listening.

"So, it's like a surprise for him?" Donna asked.

Emily smiled, "I think he needs a break from all the crap that's been going on. I think this would be nice for both of us."

Donna nodded, "Lets go talk to my dad." Emily nodded and they left to go talk to Bob.

XXX THE NEXT DAY XXX

Eric, Fez and Kelso sat in the driveway, waiting for Hyde to finish cleaning the garage.

"Okay! You're done cleaning the garage! Now, let's play some ball!" Kelso said, getting up from the lawn chair, holding the basketball in his hand.

"Hold on, let me take out the trash." Hyde said, carrying the trash can to the curb.

"I've lost a lot of respect for you man." Kelso said, walking over to Hyde, Fez following him.

"You use to be my hero," Fez said, putting his hands on his hips, "My lazy American Hero."

Eric walked over to them, "Don't listen to them, Hyde. I think it's great you're doing all my chores."

Red walked into the Garage from the backyard, "Woah. Eric, _great job _on the garage!"

"Thanks!" Eric smiled.

Hyde turned his head to Eric, and Eric looked back at Hyde. As Red got closer to the two boys, Eric confessed.

"Hyde did it." Eric looked down.

"Yeah, well, I should of known," Red said, getting his wallet out, it's actually clean, "Nice going." Red handed Hyde a twenty.

"Thanks, Red." Hyde said, putting the bill in his pocket. Eric held out his hand for his pay.

Red just stared at him and laughed, "What did you do?"

"I…..love you?" Eric sighed.

Red looked down than back up at Eric and shook his hand, "Well…I love you too."

Red left and Emily and Donna walked to them, "Hey guys."

Hyde wrapped his arms around Emily and twirled her around. Emily laughed and held onto Hyde. Hyde set her down and kissed her.

Eric and Donna just looked at each other.

"Why can't you do that to me?" Donna asked.

"I'm a scrawny little neighbor boy. I can't pick up shit!" Eric said before turning to go into the house, Donna following him.

"I have a surprise." Emily smiled as Hyde set her down.

"And that is?" Hyde asked, his arms still wrapped around Emily's waist.

Emily pulled out a envelope from her pocket and handed it to Hyde.

"Ooh, a surprise?" Hyde smiled and took the envelope. He opened it and looked at the tickets.

"Emily….is this what I think it is?" Hyde stared at the Tickets.

Emily smiled, "Backstage tickets to Led Zeppelin. Why, yes. It is what you think it is!"

Hyde looked at Emily, "These must of cost a fortune!"

"I have friends in high places." Emily smiled.

"You know you didn't have to do this." Hyde said, putting the tickets back in the envelope.

"Yes. I did. Me and you need a break, besides, you need a couple of beers." Emily smiled.

"Em-"

"Ignore what I said before," Emily looked down, "It was wrong of me to take something away from you."

Hyde handed the envelope back to Emily and put his hands on her cheeks, "Emily, you asked me to do something for you. And I'm glad you did! I feel so much better without alcohol. But I would like some alcohol once and a while?"

Emily smiled, "As long as you are with friends, yes." They kissed.

XXX

_**Also, i might just make an account just for Emily and Hyde! It will have the next 7 seasons in story form on it and it will have little drabbles of Emily and Hyde too :3 Tell me what you think!**_


	24. Welcome Home Part 2

_**STORY TITLE :: Welcome to Point Place**_

_**Authors Note :: Only 1 review for last chapter? D: -cries- you makes me sad! Oh Dear. This is the last chapter! Say goodbye to Emily and Hyde for a while! The next story will be posted on **__Vincent Henry Hyde. __**It's the account I made just for Emily and Hyde things. Check it out when you have to time! Thank you for sticking with this story! It's been a rough journey for Hyde and Emily! And there will be more of the journey to come!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**LacyxKelsoxJackiexDerek**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Emily is a new teen at Point Place, Wisconsin. She moves in next to Donna and they become friends instantly. When she invites Emily to meet the group, Hyde takes a liking to her and welcome her to the group. My own version of the series.**_

_**Chapter Title :: Welcome Home - part 2**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 17**_

_**Fez - 17**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 18**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Derek - 18**_

_**XXX**_

Emily walked down the steps to the basement, playing with her Aviators. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guys." Emily smiled. Hyde was sitting in his usual seat and Eric was laying down on the couch. Kelso was on a vacations with his family, Fez was visiting his home country, and Jackie and Derek were at her Ski lodge. Emily walked to the cooler and got a Coke out.

"Hey cupcake," Hyde smiled at her, "Ready for tonight?"

Emily smiled and sat next to Hyde in her chair, "Hell yeah! I can't wait to see John Bonham again."

"You know him?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, the autographed Guitar I have, John Bonham, Robert Plant, and Jimmy Page signed it." Emily smiled while opening her Coke.

"That's awesome, Cola." Eric said, than he turned to the TV, "Can we put something interesting on?"

"There isn't anything on, Forman. I've changed to the channel a million times." Hyde said.

"Change it to Scooby-Doo!" Emily smiled.

"Change it yourself!" Hyde said.

"Pleaseeeeeeee? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?" Emily whined.

"Fine!" Hyde got up and changed the channel to Scooby-Doo. Eric sat up and stared at the TV screen.

Donna walked in then and sat next to Eric, "You ready for tonight, Eric?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy Emily invited us!" Eric said, laughing on the inside. Hyde was kind of pissed that it wasn't just Emily and him. And he begged Eric not to come, but Eric said 'Actually, I'll come, just to annoy you.'

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Don't get your hopes up that something bad _won't _happen to you, Forman."

Donna smiled, "I got my Mom to say yes to tonight. She's gonna tell my dad that we're at The Hub than the movies."

Emily took a sip of her Coke, "Awesome!"

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily laid on the couch in Eric's basement. Hyde held Emily as she slept. She hasn't been sleeping well since they lost their unborn child. Hyde hasn't been sleeping well either, but holding Emily is as close as he's going to get to peace right now than anything else.

Hyde kissed the top of Emily's head and held her close. He smiled as he saw she had the 'dreaming of Hyde' face on. Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Hyde. She smiled.

"Hey cupcake," Hyde said. Emily kissed him.

She ran her hands through his curly hair and smiled, "I love your hair."

He chuckled and smiled back, "How about we just focus on the kissing right now?"

Emily thought, "I could do that."

Hyde placed his lips against hers. He couldn't help but smile, who wouldn't? He had an amazing girlfriend, correction, Fiancée. He had _backstage _tickets to Led Zeppelin! He had awesome friends. And for the first time in a long time, he knew he would do nothing to jeopardize this.

He pulled away and started to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking. Emily giggled and gasped, laughing and smiling. Hyde pulled back to look at her, and she kept giggling. He saw that light in her eyes, he saw how even one bad thing happen, all the amazing and wonderful things that are in her live overweighs them all.

Emily kissed Hyde's nose, "I love you."

All Hyde could do was smile and say, "There is no words to describe how much I love you."

"How cliché." Emily giggled.

"Well, cliché or not…it's true."

Emily smirked, "Is _love _making you turn soft, Hyde?"

Hyde kissed her, "Maybe being soft isn't such a bad thing. But only if I'm soft with you."

Emily put her hand over her mouth and started to laugh.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "You're sick. You know that?"

Emily smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

_**XXX**_

Donna and Emily sat in Donna's room. Emily was flipping through a Rock magazine and Donna was going through the many Led Zeppelin shirt's Emily brought into Donna's room. Emily was already wearing her signed Led Zeppelin Shirt, with her plaid skirt, a belt, a lightning bolt belt buckle Hyde gave to her for her birthday, and her combat boots.

Donna picked out a Navy Blue Jimmy Page White Zoso Logo T-Shirt, "This looks awesome." Donna held the shirt to her torso and showed Emily.

"Ooh! That's perfect! It matches your jeans!" Emily smiled and turned the page of the magazine.

"Or maybe the one with the Angel and the star's?" Donna picked it up.

"Whichever one you're happy with, Donna. You will look pretty in anything." Emily read an article on AC/DC.

Donna turned to her, "You're not even looking!"

Emily started to laugh, "Donna, this is a concert! Who cares what you're wearing? Some girls go topless!"

"I know that!" Donna turned back to the shirts, "I just want to look good for Eric."

"Donna," Emily got up from the desk chair and walked over to her, "Eric doesn't like you for what you wear. He likes you for your personality…and because you're unbelievably sexy."

Donna laughed, "Alright. So the one with the stars would look better?"

Emily nodded, "It will look perfect."

_**XXX**_

Emily and Donna met Eric and Hyde in Eric's driveway. Hyde was wearing a Led Zeppelin Cities Black Slim shirt, his regular jeans with his famous belt buckle and boots. Eric wearing one of Hyde's Led Zeppelin Rays shirt, with brown jeans, the shirt was covering the belt area.

"We have money?" Donna asked. Eric took out his wallet, Emily took out her wallet, and Hyde took out a nickel.

Everyone looked at him. He smiled sheepishly, "I'm saving my money for something special." Emily smiled while Eric and Donna looked at each other.

"Okay! We just have to get some gas first, then we're ready!" Eric said. Eric and Donna got in the front seat while Emily and Hyde got in the back. Donna and Eric talked quietly in the front. What about? Emily doesn't know, she couldn't hear them!

Emily pushed Hyde to the window.

"What are you do-" Hyde was cut off when Emily laid down and put her head on his lap.

He smiled down at her, "Still tired?"

Emily nodded, "A little."

Hyde smirked, "Well, you would of gotten some sleep if we didn't-"

Emily covered his mouth with her hand, "Shhhhh! Not in front of the _virgins_!"

"We heard that!" Eric and Donna said.

Emily giggled, "Oh it can't be much longer till you both do each other!"

Donna and Eric looked at each other, blushed, than turned back to looking at the road.

"Gas station is a mile away." Eric said.

"Good, than just an hour to Milwaukee." Emily sat up and smiled.

_**XXX**_

It was at least another 30 minutes before they would arrive in Milwaukee. Donna was sleeping on Eric's shoulder. The Radio was on. And Emily and Hyde were 'semi-making out' in the back.

"You know, if you get saliva or any of your horrid bodily fluids in my car. _You __**both **_are going to clean it!" Eric said, looking in the read-view mirror.

Emily pulled away from Hyde and leaned on the front seat, she smiled, "You know Eric…you can join in on the fun."

Hyde and Eric both had a mortified look on their face as Emily laughed.

"I was kidding…Well, actually, I'm not." Emily put on a flirtatious face, "_Come on _scrawny little neighbor boy." Eric gulped and kept his eyes on the road.

Hyde pulled Emily away from the front seat, "Okay, that's enough, Emily."

Emily pouted, "Awww! But I was making Eric so uncomfortable!"

"Is this what you do when you're bored in a car? Make the driver want to _jump __**out **_of the car?" Eric asked.

Emily just giggled and smiled, "Donna dared me to do it while we were figuring out what to wear."

"And you didn't do it when she was awake?" Eric asked.

"Well, what I had in mind I knew wasn't going to work because Hyde is here, and Donna would get uber jealous!" Emily said, as Hyde pulled her over to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What _did _you have in mind?" Hyde asked.

"Can I demonstrate it on you?" Emily asked, smirking.

"How about later? When…it can lead to something more." Hyde said, licking her neck.

Emily giggled and Eric gagged.

"Do that when you have your own car!" Eric yelled which woke Donna up.

"What's with the yelling?" Donna asked.

"Emily and Hyde are-" Eric started.

"Are singing Led Zeppelin Songs!" Emily than proceeded to try and sing 'Immigrant Song'. Even Hyde had to cover his ears.

_**XXX**_

It was a long night, Led Zeppelin was amazing, meeting them was extraordinary. Hyde bought a guitar pick, with Emily's money, (with each band members initials on it) and promised to make Emily something with it. Hyde actually drank a few beers (random [closed] beers that were left around the arena), which made Emily smile. He was reverting back to his normal self. Eric bought Donna a signed Led Zeppelin Poster, which made Donna give him a big ol' passionate kiss.

The drive home was filled with laughs, snores, and horrible singing.

Emily smiled as she walked into her and Donna's home. She smelled Midge's cinnamon rolls, they must of just come out. Hyde, Eric, and Donna were following behind her as they walked into the Kitchen.

Midge smiled at them, "Hey! Would you like some cinnamon rolls?"

They all nodded, "Thanks!" They all took one and sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Emily. A letter came in the mail for you today." Midge walked over to the mail and picked out a letter, "It's from New York City."

Emily raised an eyebrow as Midge handed her the letter. She took the last bite of the roll and opened the letter.

As Emily read the letter, her eyes confused, sad, and full of tears.

"Cupcake," Hyde said, scooting closer to her, "What's wrong?"

A long pause.

"Alex is coming to get me…"

"Alex?" Donna asked.

Another long pause.

"Alex Corral."


End file.
